Comfort in Hell
by Reihoshi-ko
Summary: Roy is captured and tortured and Edward willingly offers to help Mustang to recover from his injuries but he never expected how close they'd grow in that time or the risk that Roy's captors were to his own life and to the lives of everyone he cares for. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ** This fic is probably going to be pretty dark. There's torture from the start and implied rape later on. I advise any reader to continue with this knowledge as I don't want to upset anybody.

**Summary:** Roy is captured and tortured and Edward willingly offers to help Mustang to recover from his injuries but he never expected how close they'd grow in that time or the risk that Roy's captors were to his own life and to the lives of everyone he cares for.

**Rating:** M - Check each chapter for the individual warnings about what it contains.

**Warning: **Torture.

Chapter 1

Above all else, he just wished and prayed for it all to stop. He didn't care if that meant death, he just wanted the constant agony to leave. There wasn't a part of him that didn't hurt and he couldn't pick out what hurt the most. Everything was screaming their complaints at him until it was white noise buzzing around in his aching mind. The room was cold and dim. A basement somewhere but he didn't know where. There were no windows, and only one door. A steel door that blended in with the grey walls and floor. The ceiling was at one point white, but it was dirty and tainted now, sections of it covered in soot. There was one bare light bulb hanging from the centre of the room, casting the corners in threatening darkness.

His arms screamed at him, begging for release. Thick, cold cuffs of metal – iron, if Roy was correct in thinking – held him from the ceiling. The bonds were tight and kept him from putting his feet on the floor beneath him. If he stretched, his toes could just brush against the cold tiles beneath him. A form of strappado, he supposed.

The door opened and Roy forced himself not to flinch. He had been conditioned into knowing that when that door opened he'd be in pain not long after it. Footsteps echoed out, loud against the silence that he'd almost adjusted too. A figure moved into his line of sight but Roy didn't lift his head. He felt too defeated to bother.

"Will you give us the information today, General?" A rough voice asked him. Over the days and through the torture, all the voices had meshed into the same, unisex unpleasant noise. Fingers brushed down the bare skin of Roy's chest and he shuddered at the pain and repulsion that coiled through him. Roy didn't answer. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't, his mouth was too dry and the words just wouldn't form. He didn't look up. A part of him knew that if he made eye contact, the man would take it as a challenge – much like how you're not meant to stare a dog in the eye. The fist connected with his jaw hard and his head snapped to the side. The movement caused his shoulders to shift and the strained muscles there burned in protest. The punch didn't hurt, not in comparison to his other wounds, but it had a rippling effect with the rest of his injuries.

A fist collided into his stomach and Roy gasped. As he did a hand reached from behind him, pushing something damp into his mouth. He hadn't even heard the second person enter the room and now he cursed himself for it. He choked on the thing in his mouth. A cloth as far as he could tell. It felt like he was drowning, even though he wasn't. Panic swelled up, making it more difficult to breathe. He squeezed his eyes shut, his heart pounding in his chest, the blood pumping loudly in his own ears. Another hard punch to the stomach made him double over – at least as far as his bonds would let him. The muscles in his arms and shoulders stretched, burning and screaming. He gasped for air from the attack, but was unable to because of the damp cloth. Tears stung his eyes but didn't slip past his lashes. Fingers in his mouth and he had to resist the urge to bite, to cause the bastard at least some pain for what he was doing. The cloth was removed and he found himself panting. Greedily gulping in lungful after lungful of dank air.

"Will you tell us what we want, General?" The first person spoke again. Roy didn't reply. What was the point? He wasn't going to tell them what they wanted. He wasn't about to sell out his country or team. A sigh – it was impossible to tell which one of them it came from – but Roy barely acknowledged it. He kept his head bowed. He was broken and defeated, but he wouldn't give them what they wanted. The first person looked over Roy's shoulder, nodding once and then giving Roy his full attention. The man scraped a filthy nail down Roy's cheek and he couldn't help but pull away with a small shudder. The man chuckled and turned his back to the general, walking over to the door. "It would make things easier for us all if you just told us, General." The man then left, and Roy almost relaxed before remembering the other man was still behind him.

There was a grunt from the man – as if he'd lifted something heavy, and then a liquid was poured over Roy's bare feet and soaked into his trouser legs. Petrol. Roy's heart jumped, and panic filled his senses again. He was about to protest; to say something; to stall the man long enough for him to think of a way out, but he heard the spark of a match and then a few moments later heard the agonized scream. His scream. The tears spilt then. Slipping past his lashes and dropping into the flames, sizzling into nothing. It felt like forever before the flames were put out. Ice cold water was thrown over him, making him shiver in his half dressed state. He made a shuddering sound that was dangerously close to a sob. Metal shined in the dim light and the blade sliced the flesh of his bare chest, making Roy hiss in pain. He shut his eyes, trying to will them to leave him alone to die in peace.

It could have been hours or days later, and Roy was still clinging to life despite himself, when the sound of gun fire rang out. He looked up at the door, the familiar noise out of place. In all the time he'd been here, there was never any guns used – thankfully. Raised voices, all familiar but he couldn't place any of them. Moments later there was a light – bright and brilliant and burning. Roy whimpered at it, shutting his eyes and turning away from the attack. The shouting and guns got instantly louder, and Roy knew that the door had opened with the light. He could smell it and the strong phosphorus smell was a calming familiarity. It was alchemy. An alchemist had come into his little prison. He wanted to move away, to curl up away from this new person. He couldn't of course and heavy footsteps ran over to him. Roy kept his eyes closed, trying to force himself to not panic, but it was difficult. He knew of the damage that could be done with alchemy. Hands on his face and he pulled away, hissing in pain at the movement.

"Mustang! Mustang look at me!" A familiar voice. It was worried, shouting at him. Roy opened his eyes, blinking a few times before recognizing Ed. Golden eyes searched his; hands on his face again. "We're getting you out. The team's out there. Hold on, kay?" With that Ed knelt down. The sound of the young alchemist's clap was loud in the empty room and Roy watched as Ed stifled a shudder before pressing his hands into the dried blood. The floor changed, rising up so that before long Roy was able to put his feet on it. Pain shot up his legs and he choked back a sob. Ed moved quickly, clapping again and transmuting the iron cuffs off of Roy's wrists.

The moment his wrists were free, Roy collapsed. Ed caught him and eased him to the ground. Roy's breath was coming in fast panting breaths and the pain was enough to cause tears to form again, he shut his eyes to stop them falling and tried to calm himself. He felt Ed shift slightly and then he was sitting cradled in the young man's arms. A human hand brushed Roy's dirty bangs from his face and then caught the single tear that had escaped.

"Shh. It's okay. We're here now. You're safe Roy." Ed's voice was gentle and Roy felt himself relax a little. If he was more coherent then he would have questioned why Ed cradled him so closely, or the worried, hurt way his voice sounded as he whispered comforts to him or why being held and soothed like this just felt so nice. But he wasn't that coherent and the relief that he felt threatened to overwhelm him. He wasn't even coherent enough to pick up on the fact that Edward had called him Roy instead of Mustang or bastard.

Ed's words seemed to help drown out the sounds of the fight that was going on in the other room. Ed had said that the team was all here, and Roy knew that they would win. With the skill of his men, his captors didn't stand a chance. Through the haze of pain he did wonder why Ed wasn't out in the fight. It wouldn't be that he'd been ordered away, the alchemist didn't follow orders – in fact, most of the time it felt as though Ed went against all orders just because he could. No, he hadn't been ordered away and it wasn't like Ed to flee from a battle. The reason for the young man's actions refused to come to Roy and he eventually shook the thought off. He was tired, and sore. He felt himself lose his grasp on reality and Ed's whispered words of comfort grew quieter until there was nothing. No sound, no light, and Roy didn't hesitate in letting the blackness claim him.

_Roy gasped for air in the pause within the torture. He was on his knees, his hands tied behind his back tightly with a thick rope – too tightly, his fingers were losing feeling. Cold water soaked his hair and face and droplets ran down his neck making him shiver at their chill. He hadn't been here long, a few days – a week at most. They were being gentle with him for the moment. A voice roughly demanded information and Roy shook his head. How could he possibly give them what they wanted. His head was pushed back into the dirty, cold water. He squeezed his eyes shut, and only just managed to suppress a gasp at the chill of the water. His head was brought back up, just as he felt himself weaken. He was allowed only a few gasps of air that did nothing to satisfy the burning in his chest as his lungs ached for air, even the rank old air of his basement cell. He was finally released after he'd given up on struggling at all; when his body just decided not to bother trying to keep living. A hard kick to the ribs and he was allowed to collapse into an undignified heap by the water bucket. The water was removed – to ensure that he didn't succumb to his thirst and drink from it – and he was left soaking, cold and alone._

Roy opened his eyes slowly; it was almost painful. He was moving but in his sleep-fogged mind he couldn't figure out how. He was staring up at a roof, but it wasn't the roof of his basement room. He almost chuckled at that. His room. As if he'd chosen it. As if he wanted it. But it was his room. He'd been there for so long that it was beginning to feel like a sanctuary when he was left alone in it. Somewhere near Roy there was hushed talking. He couldn't pick up on the words but the sound was soothing and his eyelids fluttered closed again. The nightmares came to him again, they had been happening every time he was able to fall into this state - it wasn't sleep, not really. The nightmares varied but almost every one involved fire. They had used fire against him. They had made him fear his own element. When Roy opened his eyes again it was to the sound of a choked back scream. Someone's hands were on his shoulders, holding him down and rubbing careful circles in an attempt to calm him.

It took a moment for his eyes to focus, or for his mind to really pick up what he was seeing. A face that he knew was looking down at him, and Roy tried to pull away. He had grown to know all the faces of the men that were torturing him and now that meant that a familiar face didn't always mean safety. After a moment of struggling his mind caught up with him. A warm smile stayed on Hughes' face as Roy let himself relax a little.

"Hey there. Good to see you awake." Hughes offered to him when he saw that Roy had finally calmed down. "We're getting you to a hospital, but we've still got a bit to go yet until we're there." Hughes stopped talking then, as if waiting for Roy to say something. When the silence stretched out and Roy just watched his best friend, Maes shrugged. "We're all just glad that you're alive."

All? Who else was here? Roy glanced around his environment and realised he was in a van. The roof was the same one he'd looked at in his last trip into reality. He was lying on the floor of the van, but on a mattress. Blankets where carefully placed over him but he still felt cold. There was talking, and Roy turned towards the noise. His team were sitting around the sides of the van. Hawkeye and Havoc were chatting quietly while cleaning their guns in one corner and were closest to him – other than Maes who stayed at his side. In the furthest away corner of the van Breda and Fuery were sitting, talking to each other in low voices. Between them was Ed, who sat staring at the ground at his feet, his knees pulled up to his chest. Roy's confusion must have shown on his face because Maes followed his gaze before explaining.

"He blames himself. Who knows why. He's been amazing, Roy. It was Ed that found out where you were." The fondness in Maes' voice was obvious. Both Elric brothers meant a lot to everyone within the team, but Hughes had took a more fatherly role with them from the start. Roy watched the blonde for a while, letting his thoughts wander slightly.

As if sensing that he was being watched, Ed looked up, instantly meeting Roy's eyes. For a moment Ed's expression didn't change but then suddenly there was a brilliant smile that lit up the man's eyes. Roy felt the corners of his own mouth turn up in response. Edward stood up, unintentionally getting everyone's attention. He ignored it and stepped over Breda and Fuery with an enviable amount of grace for being in the back of a moving van. It was then that everyone turned to Roy. They all smiled, some greeting him as if he'd only just been away for a day but none of them moved to crowd him. Nobody except for Ed, who dropped down at his side, his smile sad now. Golden bangs fell into Ed's eyes but he didn't bother to brush them away. He opened his mouth to speak but hesitated and then let out a sigh. He shifted slightly, glancing at Hughes. Maes seemed to understand Edward's silent request because he nodded and then went to join Hawkeye and Havoc. Roy narrowed his eyes at the strange behaviour and turned his attention back to Ed.

"Is it okay if I have you sit up?" Ed asked quietly. Once Roy had nodded his consent, the blonde gently eased him up into a sitting position and then sat behind him, silently allowing Roy to lean on him. Roy did and was surprised to find that the slightly awkward position was rather comfortable. A human arm wrapped around him, keeping him upright and lifting a bottle of water to his lips. Roy didn't hesitate and lifted a hand to gulp at the liquid. Ed made sure that he sipped it though – much to Roy's annoyance. When he'd finished the water, he felt Ed shift slightly and turned to see the young man with his back to the wall of the van. Roy slumped against him, exhausted. His head rested comfortably on Ed's shoulder, his face turned into Ed's neck. Roy was so distanced from reality by this point that he didn't notice the small shiver that shook Edward when Roy's breath caressed the soft skin of Ed's throat. "Are you okay? Do you want to lie down?" Ed asked gently but Roy shook his head a little.

"I'm fine, Ed." Roy mumbled, shutting his eyes. If he was honest, he was slightly uncomfortable and lying down would have hurt less, but he needed the contact. He needed to know that there was someone that he could touch and hold that wouldn't cause him pain. It didn't take long for Roy to fall into that bizarre sleep-like state that had become so common to him, but just before he did, Ed's whispered words sunk into his mind, only to be forgotten moments later.

"I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Roy is captured and tortured and Edward willingly offers to help Mustang to recover from his injuries but he never expected how close they'd grow in that time or the risk that Roy's captors were to his own life and to the lives of everyone he cares for.

**Rating:** M - Check each chapter for the individual warnings about what it contains.

**Warning: ** Bit of mild torture, mentions of death.

**AN: I already have up to chapter 7 of this written, but my updates may fall to fortnightly if I hit some writers block. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks to everyone who reviewed the story so far, and those who are following it or have added it to your favourites.**

Chapter 2

Roy had been rushed away as soon as they had gotten to the hospital. He had fell asleep on Ed in the van, and hadn't woken up since – though he did whimper slightly when he was taken from Ed – so now everyone was sitting around in the hospital waiting for news. Ed was growing impatient as the hours ticked by. He knew that this was best, and didn't they say that no news is good news? What bullshit. This was just drawing out the pain. Ed was pacing, and he knew that the constant movement was putting everyone else on edge but he just couldn't sit still. What was taking them so long?

Just as Ed had decided that he was going to find out what was going on a doctor came out and Ed almost walked into the taller man. The doctor looked at them, trying to figure out who he was needing to pull away and talk to privately.

"Anything you have to say can be said to us all." Ed snapped, folding his arms. The doctor glanced at him, slightly surprised but when he got confirmation from Hawkeye, he spoke at last. "I'm Dr Lockestone, I'll be treating General Mustang. We've taken him in for xrays and treated most of his injuries to the best of our ability at the time being. His arm had been broken and had started healing wrong, but we've managed to set it in place now." The doctor paused, as if considering how much they needed to know. "He does have other major injuries and a significant head injury as well as burns to his back and legs. The best course of action is for us to induce him into a coma to slow down brain activity and allow him to heal better."

"What? No! You're not putting him into a coma!" Ed spoke up when the doctor went silent again. He scowled at the doctor and turned to the team for their backup. None of them looked him in the eye and he suddenly felt scared. "No, guys. You can't be telling me that you think its a good idea!"

"Edward. We need to do what's best for the General and if the doctor says that a coma will help..." Riza tried to calm the young alchemist down but Ed snarled at her.

"What if he never wakes up? Yeah, it might help him heal but what's the point if he doesn't wake up again? Or if he wakes and then doesn't know who we are or who he is. Or if he can't speak or move because his mind is destroyed!" Ed snapped, glaring at them all. None of them looked as if they were going to take his side and after a long moment he stormed past them heading outside. He heard Hughes call his name but he ignored the man and once outside he ran. He couldn't stand to be near them. Ed didn't slow down until he was gasping for air, and only then did he choose to slip into an alley and double over as he tried to catch his breath. He rubbed his eyes, which came away damp. He hadn't even realised that he'd been crying. He was scared, more scared than he had been in a while.

Ed finally arrived at the small apartment that he and Al shared. It was home, and had been for the past year after getting Al's body back. He was greeted by warmth and the smell of coffee. It helped him relax a little as he walked towards the kitchen. Al was sitting at the table, a mug in one hand, a textbook in the other. Ed stopped by the door to admire his brother. It still warmed his heart to see his brother's body after years of never knowing if he would have his brother back fully. Ed walked over to the counter and began making himself coffee, hearing Al's mumbled greeting.

"It's late, Al. You should go get some rest." Ed advised, turning and taking a sip of the hot bitterness in his mug. His younger brother closed the textbook and yawned, stretching back in his chair. Al then turned to him and shook his head.

"Brother, you know that I couldn't go to sleep until you had gotten home. Did you find him?" Al, ever innocent despite their past, must have caught a look into the fear that was threatening to control Ed because he put his mug down and walked over to his brother. Al was taller than him which never failed to annoy Ed, who nodded and let out a sigh.

"Yeah. We got him." He paused, shaking his head and taking a drink of his coffee. Al didn't rush him. "He's a mess, Al. He collapsed into my arms when I got to him. He passed out at least twice since we got him out. They're putting him into a coma because of a head injury."

Al watched his brother for a long moment, and he didn't speak until Ed had finished his coffee. "He'll be okay, brother. The General is strong. Just let the doctor's do what they need to." Ed knew that his brother was making sense, but his need for action was making him agitated. Edward didn't just sit and wait, he went out and dealt with the problem, but unfortunately this time the problem was Roy's condition, and there was nothing that Ed could do except for wait around.

After a long moment Ed sighed, giving his younger brother a nod. Ed moved past Al and collected up the dishes. "There's nothing I can do anyway. You should get some rest though, you have school tomorrow." Al hesitated for a moment, but he nodded and wished his older brother a good night before heading to his room.

When Ed heard Al's door shut he sighed. He needed to help Roy somehow, but he couldn't and it was driving him mad. Ed washed the dishes and put them away. He tried to read but he couldn't concentrate. In his eighteen years, he'd been through more than most and it had made him wiser than his years suggested, but at times like this he felt like the same foolish, clueless child that tried to bring his dead mother back. He finally settled on crawling into bed and trying to sleep. It was difficult, but he finally slid into a light sleep. By the time Al was awake and about to go out to school, Ed was in a deep sleep and Al didn't bother to wake him.

It was a week after finding Roy that the doctor's had allowed people to go into his small room and sit with him. They had been told that talking to the General would help and that coma patients had been proven to hear people talking. They might not pick up the words, but they would recognise the voice.

When Ed first went in to visit Roy he hesitated by the door, shocked by Roy's appearance. His skin was pale, made paler by the dark locks of hair. His right eye was covered by a yellow healing bruise and his lips were pale. Roy's left arm was in a cast to allow the broken bone to heal. He had different wires attached to him, making sure that he was getting everything he needed and he was thin. He was so thin that it scared Ed and he didn't like the way Roy's cheekbones stuck out or how hollowed his faced looked. He didn't look like the Roy Mustang he knew, not really. He was some macabre version of Roy and it made him feel sick. Those bastards had done this to him.

Ed had been going into the hospital and sitting with Roy every day since they found Roy in that awful place. He'd go in and he'd talk to Roy. Mostly it was a nonsensical monologue of his life. He'd tell him about how Al was doing in school, and how that when he woke up and got back to work he would have so much paperwork. Ed would talk about anything other than his feelings towards Roy or the fear that clutched his heart when he considered that Roy might never wake. He didn't talk about how he wanted to kiss Roy, or hold his hands, or run his fingers through his hair. He certainly didn't talk about how he thought about Roy in bed. He couldn't remember when he'd developed such feelings for him. One moment Mustang had been his annoying commanding officer who he had reluctantly respected, the next moment Ed was noticing the shift in the General's muscles beneath his shirt, or the way his voice sounded when he was flirting with a pretty girl.

When Edward wasn't in Roy's room, he was at home. He was researching how to make Mustang better, but finding nothing. There was a little voice in his head that whispered human alchemy over and over and as the weeks went on, it was all Ed could do to ignore it. He was also trying to get information on the people that took Roy – who they were, what they wanted, where they were so he could go kick their asses, mostly so that he was out doing something about this rather than just waiting.

Ed sat in the chair by Roy's bedside two months later and sighed. There had been no change in his condition, though the doctor's did say that he was healing very well. His broken arm had healed and the cast removed, though there was a lot of muscles damage and loss throughout his body so Roy would still experience a bit of bother with his arm when he woke up. And he would wake up. Edward had to believe that, otherwise he'd give up hope altogether and he couldn't do that. The young man slipped his human hand over Roy's right one and then intertwined their fingers. Roy didn't react in the slightest and Ed watched Roy's face for any signs of waking up but they never came. He lowered his gaze from Roy's face, instead staring down at his automail hand as he continued to hold Roy's hand. After a long time, Edward spoke.

"I'm so sorry Roy. This shouldn't have happened to you. If I had only come in to report, you wouldn't have went out looking for me. But you did and they took you. I could have saved you all this pain if I had just stopped acting like a child. I need to grow up, have needed to for a while now I guess, but I didn't want something like this to be the thing that triggered it. This is all my fault." Ed kept his voice low, murmuring more to himself than to Roy. It was only when the General's hand squeezed Ed's slightly that the blonde looked up, his heart racing at the first real sign of hope that shot through him, but Roy's eyes were still closed and Ed wondered whether or not he had imagined the gesture.

* * *

><p><em>The light breeze that brushed against him wasn't the usual bitter chill that he was used to. It was a pleasant warm caress. He shut his eyes for a moment and relished the feeling as it blew his bangs into his face. The short grass had been cut recently because the smell lingered, filling Roy's senses. Roy liked it here, on this peaceful little hill. For as far as he could see there was nothing but grass and flowers and a sparkling, lazy river that flowed away into the distance. A clear, cloudless blue sky stretched out above him and only the occasional bird fluttered by. Roy looked around his area, and it was his area, and realised that he'd never felt so at home, so relaxed. If he never had to wake up and could stay here forever then he would have gladly. <em>

"_Roy?" A voice from behind him murmured. A soft voice that sunk deep into Roy, relaxing and comforting. He turned around and was stunned by what he saw. Behind him, about a hundred yards away, stood Ed. The sun made Edward's golden hair and eyes glow and made his automail shine. He was wearing his trademark tight leather trousers and tank top and Roy was at a loss for words, suddenly realising and appreciating how truly beautiful his subordinate was. Edward smiled warmly at him and then held out his human hand. Roy didn't even hesitate in taking it, it just seemed so right. Edward's hand was warm in his own and he gave it a small squeeze. _

_Ed pulled on Roy's hand and Roy couldn't help but step closer, drawn in by Ed's intensity. Roy stopped when they stood only inches apart, hand in hand. Ed pressed automail fingers to Roy's chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt and moving even closer. His smile turned slightly seductive and Roy's breath caught in his throat. His heart raced, pounding loudly in his ears. He could feel Ed's warmth rolling off him and he could smell the machine oil and leather from Ed and it was smothering him and he just wanted to grab Ed and kiss that smirking mouth because it just felt so natural. Ed seemed to know his thoughts because he tilted his back and pushed up against Roy so that their bodies were touching and Roy could barely breathe. He could almost taste Ed's lips and his skin and just before their lips touched the dream faded into blackness._

* * *

><p>Ed stared at Roy. He may have just imaged the gesture, but he refused to believe that it was a trick of his mind. Hope was a brilliant flare in the pit of his stomach and he clung to it like a lifeline. Roy would wake up and this was the sign that he was coming back to them. After a long stretch of silence, Edward sighed. He slid his hand from Roy's and stood to leave. He'd just pushed the door open and was about to step out into the hallway when he heard Roy whimper. He paused turning to look at the man, deciding what he should do. In the months Roy had been in his coma he hadn't made any sound or moment and even the slight whimper or twitch made Ed beg for his commanding officer to open his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It didn't stay black for long. Soon there was fire and blood and pain. The smell of burning flesh choked his senses and made him gag. The pain was unbearable and he tried to scream but black smoke filled his lungs and he couldn't make a sound. The room was on fire and he didn't know how to get out. He tried to stay low as he searched for an exit, his lungs and eyes burning. The roar of the flames was deafening and he couldn't focus on anything. A flash of something through the darkness caught his eye and Roy looked over to see the shine of automail. With his heart in his throat, Roy made his way over to Ed. The blonde was lying on his front, automail covering the back of his head in an attempt to protect himself. His golden hair had fell from its tie and lay around his shoulders in a sea of singed, stained gold. It was covered in soot and the tips were stained a dirty brown from the pool of blood that he lay in. A gash on his head had poured the red life source from Ed's body, as did the wound caused in his back from the knife that had been forced in next to his spine. Roy dropped to his knees by his subordinate and shook him but even as he did he knew that Ed was dead. His eyes were open – lifeless and glassy as he stared out into the flames. <em>

"_Fullmetal. Wake up! Edward dammit, wake up. You can't die, Ed. Edward!" Roy somehow managed to scream but it wouldn't do any good. He couldn't slip into denial about Ed's state, not when it was so obvious. Roy coughed, the smoke was rapidly filling his lungs and he slumped to the ground next to Ed. Roy stared into those lifeless gold hues until his own eyes stung too much to keep open. "Ed..."_

* * *

><p>Roy tossed in his sleep and Ed shut the door. He'd stay and try to soothe the man. Ed was closing the door gently when he heard Roy murmur his name. His voice was weak and full of despair and Ed turned around to stare at the bed. As he watched, Roy's eyelids fluttered before he opened his eyes for the first time in months. He blinked slowly a few times before staring at Ed. The following moments were more tense than Ed had expected but Roy didn't recognise him and that hurt Edward more than he would have ever expected that it would.<p>

Just when Ed was beginning to feel the first traces of fear and hurt, a small smile pulled at Roy's lips and he shut his eyes. His relief was so evident that Edward couldn't stop himself from asking what his dream was about. Roy froze, opening his eyes to look at the blonde as Edward walked over to the bed side and just shook his head. After a moment Edward shrugged and let it go. The dream wasn't that important anyway. It was just a dream after all. He helped Roy drink some water and then quickly left to get a nurse to check his commanding officer over. Ed stood restlessly by the side as the nurse checked Roy over, checking his vitals and asking him some simple yet clearly important questions.

After what felt like forever the nurse finished what she was doing and offered them both a small smile and reassured them that Roy's vitals were all normal. She then turned to go and stopped only to remind Ed that visiting hours were almost over, and the general still needed a lot of rest. Ed stayed with Roy until a doctor came by and made him leave. He did so with a promise that he'd come back the following day.

As Ed left, Roy allowed himself a small smile and then, after eating a small portion of food and finishing a glass of water, he slipped back into sleep; exhausted despite the months of rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Roy is captured and tortured and Edward willingly offers to help Mustang to recover from his injuries but he never expected how close they'd grow in that time or the risk that Roy's captors were to his own life and to the lives of everyone he cares for.

**Rating:** M - Check each chapter for the individual warnings about what it contains.

**Warning: ** Swearing, torture, mentions of death

Chapter 3

Ed was true to his word, and came back the following day. In fact, the young alchemist came every day for three weeks straight. He'd sit with Roy and talk endlessly. At first it was awkward and Ed seemed to not know whether he should bicker with Roy like he always had done or if he should be kind. He ended up settling for a mixture of both and as the days progressed they both relaxed more and the conversation flowed easily between them. Ed would try to play Roy at games – mainly cards or chess, but he'd get bored when Roy had beaten him a few times and refuse to continue.

Roy watched Ed one day in the brief silence that was one of Edward's losing sulks. It had been three months since Roy had been rescued and Ed had been in the hospital every day since he was granted visiting rights. It made Roy curious. They'd never been close before so Ed really had no reason to visit so often, or at all. The blonde looked up and caught Roy staring and narrowed his golden eyes slightly.

"What?" Ed snapped, defensively, though there was no real sting to his demand. Roy shook his head, looking away.

"Nothing." Roy replied, shutting his eyes. He didn't even need to look at Ed to understand that the young man wouldn't drop it or accept his response, but no fight came from Ed. After a stretch of silence, Roy gave in, "I was just wondering what keeps bringing you back here."

"What?" Ed asked again, this time with confusion and a carefully controlled expression. Roy watched him for a moment, thinking. It was unusual not to see Ed's feelings clearly on his face and it left Roy more than a little cautious, he was so used to reading Ed like an open book, but now his expression was guarded, letting nothing away.

"We've never been close, Fullmetal. At best you manage to not slam the door whenever we're done. Its not that I'm not grateful for what you've done to help me, but why do you keep coming back? There's no need for you to come here every day." Roy said carefully. His words only made the blonde frown. "I don't need to have someone with me every day, Ed. I'm just you're commanding officer and yet you're here more often than Maes is."

At this Ed stood up, his anger flaring clearly and he glared at the man lying in the bed. Roy sighed inwardly, he didn't mean to get the young alchemist angry - mainly because he wasn't feeling up to the rant. He didn't have the energy for a fight. "You think I'm here out of some messed up sense of duty?" Ed snarled, his voice quiet for the moment, but his tone showed his feelings clearly.

"You're twisting my words, you know that's not what I..." Roy said through a sigh, hoping to calm Ed but the other male interrupted him.

"Fuck you Mustang! I'm not here because I feel like I have to be. You know that I don't give a shit about your stupid idea of duty." Ed had his hands clenched at his sides as he spoke and Roy pushed himself to sit up more fully, wincing at the pain that the movement caused. Before he could reply, Ed had continued. "Do you really think that the military has that much hold over me?"

"Edward!" Roy had to shout to stop Ed, and he had a feeling that the younger man only stopped because of how weak Roy's voice sounded, despite being raised. That's just what Roy needed, to sound weak and in pain in front of his subordinate. "I didn't mean that. I know that you're not here because of the military. So why are you here?"

"Because I was worried about you, bastard! Is that so wrong?" Ed shouted. His eyes narrowed in a glare that was much more intense than Roy was used to getting from the alchemist and he had to suppress the urge to shy away from it. "You're fucking ridiculous sometimes Mustang. I didn't think you'd need me to tell you that I worry about you. Have you forgotten that I was the one that helped get you out of that place?" When Ed stopped he let out a breath. A tense silence stretched out between them and a faint blush crept onto Ed's cheeks that Roy didn't fully understand the cause for.

"Fullmetal, I didn't mean to upset you." Roy said quietly after a moment. He was timid about what he was saying. He didn't want to make Edward start shouting again and he was growing more tired by the moment. His back ached from his wounds and the pain from his burns was coming back as the drugs he had been given began to wear off. He lifted his arm to rub his face and winced. He felt the needles of the IV shift in his arm and he dropped his arm back to the bed again. He couldn't wait until he could leave this place.

Three months in hospital was starting to weigh him down, even if he had been in a coma for two of them. He'd spent the past three weeks in his bed, too weak to move much. Only able to move to the small bathroom joining onto his room. Every day all he had to look at were the same boring white walls all day until the few hours where Ed – or someone else - would show up and keep his mind off what his life had become over the past months. Physiotherapy came to him every day, talking him through simple exercises and movements that were meant to help rebuild damaged and lost muscle. Despite nurses and physiotherapists coming by every now and again, and his occasional trip for a shower or to the toilet, he was still stuck in bed. A bed which he was starting to hate. Roy couldn't even remember when he was last in the office. He had no idea how long he'd been captured for and he was nervous about finding out about how much of his life was taken from him in that place. Roy looked up as Ed dropped back into the chair by the bed.

"Sorry." It was muttered comment from them both. Roy smiled slightly at it and Ed let out a small laugh.

"Why are you sorry?" The blonde asked and Roy hesitated for a moment. He shrugged, wincing again as the moment pulled at the damaged skin on his back.

"I upset you." Roy replied simply. He didn't ask Ed when he was sorry. The answer was obvious enough. They were able to fall back into safe, easy conversation for the rest of visiting hours and continued that way until Ed stood up and bid Roy goodbye, before he disappeared into the dark.

Roy was given more pain medication and was brought some food and a drink. He only ate some of the food, it tasted like dirt in his mouth and before long he swallowed the drink in a few mouthfuls, pushed the tray onto the bedside table and lay down on his side. The pain was still there, but the drugs took the edge of it and blurred the agony enough so that Roy could feel himself slipping into dreams.

* * *

><p><em>His hands had been tied behind his back and when they came into his little room they had beaten him. Brutally. He lay curled up in the most comfortable position he was able to get into, panting. His ribs were broken, he knew that for certain. They hadn't been gone long before they came back. One of them untied his hands, the other held his arms so he couldn't hit them. He was forced to stand up. They wrapped his torso with bandages, easing the pain a little. He was then chained to the wall, facing it.<em>

"_Just tell us what we want and we'll let you go." A voice purred, too close for Roy's liking. He didn't reply. He wasn't going to tell them anything. They had spent so much time on trying to break him, to make him give up and tell them whatever they wanted. They'd spent so long abusing his body and his mind in the hopes that he'd lose his grip on morals or reality from it. There was a lot that Roy wasn't certain of these days._

_But if there was one thing that Roy was certain of, it was that he wouldn't tell them anything. Not only because most of what they wanted him to tell them would endanger the country as a whole, but also because they were asking about Ed. About his alchemy; searching for his weaknesses and Roy wasn't going to tell them. Ed, in his 18 years of life, had suffered enough – he'd been through more than the average human ever does, ever should. Ed had been under Roy's care, protection and guidance since the young alchemist was just a boy. A boy broken by his childhood and left in pieces by the gate, and yet stronger and fiercer for it. Fullmetal was determined and brilliant and moral and Roy would not add to Edward's suffering through his own weakness and need to escape the pain. So the General was certain that the men that had captured him would not be able to lay a finger on his subordinate and that, at least, was a small comfort in this hell._

_Roy focused on telling himself this over and over again as his captors sighed. He knew they'd punish him for keeping quiet. They always did. He wondered – distantly - how he was even still standing. A noise from behind him broke into his thoughts and he tensed. A noise that sounded too much like a lighter. Within moments there was agonising heat spreading across his back, along the bandages at his shoulder blades. Roy screamed. There was no way he could have stopped himself. He felt the flesh catch fire and bubble under the flames. The smell of the smoke and of his skin burning made him gag and he clenched his jaw so tightly that it ached. Tears fell from his eyes and he let out a pained gasp as water was thrown over him, putting the flames out. He was unchained from the wall and turned to face his torturers. _

_Maybe they were hoping that looking at them would break him. Maybe they hoped he'd beg them to stop and offer them what they wanted. They didn't have any such luck though. All Mustang did was drop to his knees the moment they let go of him. The pain was too much and the smell of burnt flesh lingered in the air. His torturers made an annoyed sound but Roy didn't process it. He'd fell onto his stomach, his face turned away from the two men and he welcomed the abyss as it took him._

* * *

><p>When Roy woke up from the memory it was still dark. The only light that leaked through the thin curtains of his hospital room was that of the moon. His pulse hammered in his veins and he was sweating. No matter how familiar the dreams of haunting memories were to him, he'd never be able to cope. The room was too dark, too small. It was starved of oxygen and he couldn't breathe. The covers were wrapped too tightly around him and his panic was increasing by the second. Roy managed to kick the covers away and was soon sitting up, reaching over to turn the bedside lamp on. He was shivering, but he didn't know if it was because he was cold or from the lingering effects of the dream.<p>

With the lamp on the room was less suffocating and it didn't seem as threatening but it took Roy a long time to settle. Even once his heart rate had returned to normal and he'd stopped shaking there was no way that he'd be able to sleep again. He ran a hand through sweat dampened hair and let out a breath. He wanted to pull his legs up to his chest and curl up in a ball, but the still healing burns on his feet ached with each movement, even bandaged as they were.

The clock in his small, sterile room ticked away the seconds turning them into minutes and then hours. Dawn broke over Amestris and the sun poured light through the slim gap between the curtains. With daybreak, Roy was feeling exhausted and worn out and soon – with the slight warmth that the sun gave his room - he was lulled into a gentle sleep.

* * *

><p><em>He was on his hill again, and the smell of grass and the warm breeze instantly relaxed him. He could still feel his injuries, they lurked at the sidelines of his consciousness but sleep and drugs made the pain hazy; bearable. Roy lay down in the grass and watched as a bird soared through the sky above him. He felt so at peace in this place and he absently wondered if it was a real place, or just an illusion created by his mind in the desperate need to escape reality and nightmares. Not that it was that important. Nothing was rushed or urgent here and Roy welcomed it. <em>

_Something made him sit up but he wasn't sure what it was. Glancing around he spotted Edward at the bottom of his hill. There was no mistaking that red coat that the blonde favoured. The alchemist hadn't noticed Roy and sat by the quiet stream. His hair glowed in the bright light and for the second time Roy noticed how beautiful Ed was. He knew that the thought should worry him, and part of him did feel uneasy about this growing attraction to the young man, but in this place with Ed looking that good and so happy, Roy couldn't seem to care too much about it. It was natural to be attracted to Ed. No human should look so god-like with only the aid of pure sunlight. Both of Ed's hands were cupped in the water that he sat by, flesh and metal, and Roy crept closer, curious about what he was doing. _

_As Roy got closer he noticed that the breeze got colder. He stopped by Ed's shoulder and the young man looked over his shoulder at Roy. A black cloud, that Roy didn't realise was in the sky, rolled across the sun, blocking it out and Ed grinned. It wasn't a comforting or happy grin, it was feral and violent and Roy took a step back from the dangerous, almost predatory look in Ed's eyes. Looking past Ed and into the water he noticed that Edward's hands weren't cupped like he had thought, they were holding something down. It took Roy a moment to realise that Ed was holding him down. A replica of Roy's own face stared up at him through the water, his eyes wide and bulging, lips parted slightly. _

_Ed let go of Roy's doppleganger and the body slowly began to rise to the surface of the small stream. Edward stood up and placed wet hands on Roy's face. Before Roy had the chance to push him away, Edward's lips were pressed against his own. A torrent of emotions ignited in him. Panic and fear at seeing his own dead face, confusion at Edward's contradicting actions and the first hints of lust from the firm yet soft lips that kissed his own._

* * *

><p>The hand on his face startled Roy into reality and in his slight panic he slapped the hand away. The back of his own hand met the inside of someone's wrist with a sharp sting and he heard the startled, almost pained gasp of the owner of the hand. He opened his eyes and gazed up at a stunned looking Edward. As Roy watched, Ed pulled his flesh arm to him, rubbing at the inside of his wrist with his automail. Roy sat up, failing to hide his wince as he did so. He rubbed a hand down his face and let out a sigh as he heard Ed drop into the chair by his bed.<p>

"Sorry Ed. I... I didn't realise it was you." Roy muttered. Ed watched him in silence for a moment. He sounded as tired as he looked.

"It's fine." Ed replied with a shrug. It was clear that Mustang had been having a nightmare. It was obvious from the moment Ed walked through the door. He hadn't been tossing in his sleep or anything but he didn't look peaceful and when Ed had moved closer Roy had whimpered quietly. Ed looked at his commanding officer. He knew what it was like to have nightmares of your past haunting you every night. "You were dreaming." Ed stated. Roy nodded and didn't expand on it. He didn't make eye contact with Ed and the blonde thought that Roy seemed nervous. "Want to talk about it?" Ed tried again, not actually expecting a reply. After his nightmares he'd withdraw into himself for a while too, and only go to Al hours after it had happened. When they had been travelling together and sharing rooms, Al would always know because he was unable to sleep, so he'd hold Ed until he calmed down. Now with their apartment and separate rooms, Ed didn't go to Al as much.

"You killed me." Roy's whispered words tore through Edward's thoughts and left him staring at the older man stupidly. "You drowned me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Roy is captured and tortured and Edward willingly offers to help Mustang to recover from his injuries but he never expected how close they'd grow in that time or the risk that Roy's captors were to his own life and to the lives of everyone he cares for.

**Rating:** M - Check each chapter for the individual warnings about what it contains.

**Warning: ** None.

**AN: I'm updating every 10 days or so and things are looking promising with the lack of writers block. The end of this month I start my long stretch of 21 weeks on work placement in hospitals, and since its my final year I may be slower in updating due to the stresses of this. Don't fret too much though, I'm currently working on chapter 9. Thank you to all of you that are still reading and a very special thanks to those that are reviewing. Enough from me though - that's not why any of you are here after all. Here's chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

"I did what?" Ed asked, staring at his commanding officer in shock. Mustang had dreamt that he'd killed him? Mustang had had a nightmare about Edward Elric being a killer? He had starred in Roy's dreams. He found himself laughing before he had any control over stopping himself. He hadn't heard anything so ridiculous in his life. Of all the people to play the part of murderer in Roy's mind, it had been Edward? The blonde managed to calm himself when he saw that Mustang wasn't laughing with him.

In fact, Mustang wasn't even looking at him any more. The dark haired man sat upright in the bed with his head bowed slightly and his black bangs covering his face. Ed watched him for a moment and noticed that Mustang's hands, despite being clenched, were shaking and showed Ed the obvious signs that the dream still had a hold over some of Roy's emotions. The man was struggling to control himself in front of Edward.

Ed suddenly found himself reaching out to take Roy's wrist with his human hand. Roy always wore a mask to hide his feelings. Even during their arguments, it was clear that Mustang was hiding behind a mask. It was different from his cool stoic one, but it hide his vulnerabilities just as well, and now, just this once, Edward had stumbled upon the man before all his façades were in place and it intrigued Edward. He felt himself being pulled into this new mystery that was his superior officer. Ed stood up and moved to sit on the side of Roy's bed, slightly trance like.

Roy watched him carefully. His shaking had all but stopped with his mind distracted. Ed shifted his hand from Roy's wrist into his hand and curled their fingers together. Edward offered Roy a small smile, which he returned even as his brow creased in confusion. "Roy, don't be stupid. You know that I wouldn't kill someone, even you." Ed said softly, silently adding especially you. "I'd never hurt you Mustang, and I'd definitely would never drown you. Where would that thought even come from?"

Roy didn't answer Ed straight away. The silence lasted so long that Ed was beginning to feel tense and embarrassed because he still held Roy's hand. Just as he'd decided to let go and move off the bed, Roy tightened his grip slightly and, still not making eye contact, spoke in the softest of whispers. "They did it."

Ed heard the words clearly, despite how quiet they were spoken and it felt like ice had been tossed over him. His eyes widened in shock as he processed Roy's words and then he narrowed them slightly, giving Roy's hand a quick squeeze. "They... They drowned you?" Ed asked carefully. Roy hadn't spoken about what had happened. He hadn't even mentioned it in passing and now that he'd opened up this little bit Edward didn't want to scare him off, but he wanted to know more about what had happened. Roy's hand was shaking again – but there was no way of Ed telling if it was from the memories or the nerves of talking about it.

"They held my head under water... over and over again. And they made me think I was drowning by putting a wet cloth in my mouth." Roy mumbled, still not looking at Ed. The blonde noticed that Roy was embarrassed. He was ashamed of his nightmare, and he was ashamed that he'd been tortured. Ed's heart clenched painfully at how vulnerable Roy seemed just now. "They eventually stopped when I stopped fighting them." Ed tightened his grip on Roy's hand subconsciously as he heard the anger and pain in his tone. Roy always came across as untouchable, but now this unknown group of men had stormed into their lives, taken Roy and ripped away all his defences, leaving behind a shell of the man he had once been, desperate for something to hide his shame behind.

"I'll never let them touch you again." Ed whispered to Roy in the silence that followed, showing that Roy wasn't going to share anything else. Roy looked up at Ed then. The blonde's tone shocked him. He was quiet but his tone held so much passion that Roy couldn't doubt Edward's words. It was fierce and protective and completely loyal and it make Roy's heart stutter. He met the determined look in Edward's eyes – it was the same fiery look from that first meeting, and he watched, intrigued, as Ed gave him a small, warm smile. Roy was suddenly aware of Ed - really aware. He was aware of Edward's smell, the way his eyes twinkled when he smiled, the way that their hands fit perfectly together. It all made his mouth go dry and his heart thumped its appreciation of the young man that sat on the bed across from him. The memories of his dream, of Ed's lips against his own, were still fresh in Roy's willing mind and he took a moment to smother the lust he felt and returned Edward's smile.

Edward knew that Roy wasn't going to say any more about his torture just yet, but he'd opened up that little bit. The first steps were always the worst and it would get easier for Roy to tell Ed more later on. Edward gave Roy another quick squeeze of the hand and then stood up. "I need to get back to the office. They've got me helping with all your work." Ed groaned and Roy smirked smugly at him. "I'll come by later, okay?"

"Okay." Roy said. Ed hesitated, clearly not wanting to leave. Roy couldn't blame him, the paperwork wasn't something anybody really wanted to rush back to. "You should go, Ed. You don't want to keep Hawkeye waiting." He watched as Ed shuddered slightly. He'd known Hawkeye for years. She would be taking all the weight of the work and she'd be worried sick about him. No doubt she was stressed. If the thought of keeping the women waiting inspired fear or discomfort into the young man then she was clearly running the office very strictly. He returned Ed's small wave and watched the blonde leave before he slumped back in his bed.

Roy stared down at his hand. Edward had held it without any second thoughts. The touch had managed to calm the nerves that lingered from the nightmare. How had he done that with a simple touch? How had he made it seem so normal? Since when did he feel safe with Edward Elric? Roy let out a groan and covered his face with his hand. It must be those dreams. He was delusional. He had to be.

* * *

><p>Edward sat in the office with the rest of the team and a pile of papers in front of them. Since Roy went missing, Hawkeye had taken control of the office and everyone was secretly thankful for it. They had each taken over completing what they could of Roy's paperwork, but the pile of what they didn't have the rank to complete was beginning to grow. Edward stared at his pile of work and let out a small sigh. He was sure that his work was breeding over night. It never seemed to go down, and it was all so boring. He now knew why Roy would do anything to get out if it.<p>

Roy. Edward longed to go back to the hospital and sit with Roy. He was constantly concerned and always felt uneasy when he wasn't sitting by the man's bed., seeing for himself that he was returning to his old self. Injuries were still healing, and he was still far from perfect again, but he was getting there. He'd be out of the hospital soon. Ed hadn't been sleeping well recently because of his concern and obsession with finding out who had went after Roy. Al would often hear Ed get up in the middle of the night. He slipped into Ed's room on one such occasion and found his brother reading alchemy notes that he'd read countless times before.

"_What are you doing, brother?" Al had asked, catching Edward's attention._

"_I'm reading." Ed replied without looking up from the book in his hands. He heard the soft pad of feet on his floor as Al come closer._

"_Brother, its 3 in the morning, and you've read all these books enough times to memorise them. Why aren't you sleeping?" Al asked, crouching down at Ed's side. Edward lifted tired eyes from the book in his lap to look at his brother. He could see the faint traces of concern in Al's eyes and he smiled at his younger brother in an attempt to ease his worry._

"_I couldn't sleep. Thought I'd read for a bit." He offered by explanation. It was a nightmare that woke him up. One inspired by the night that they tried to bring their mother back. It was the worry for Roy that kept him up though. Usually after a nightmare, once the panic had faded, he could slip back into an uneasy sleep, but not recently. Thoughts and feelings all revolving around Roy kept him restless and awake. So in response to this, Ed had crawled from his bed and now sat in amongst piles of books._

_Al sighed and easily pried the book from loose fingers. He closed it, added it to the top of a pile close to him and then stood up. He held a hand out to help pull Ed up. The older Elric groaned as his muscles screamed at the movement and he was suddenly very aware of how stiff he felt. He'd overdone it again. He stifled a yawn and Al laughed at him. Al led his brother to the bed and gently pushed him onto it. Ed obeyed and crawled under the covers, curling a hand over his mouth when he yawned again. "Get some sleep, brother." Al said softly, waiting for Ed's nod of agreement before turning to leave. He knew that his older brother was worried about Mustang, but he didn't want to bring the man up when Ed seemed worry-free. "Goodnight."_

"_Goodnight Al." Ed mumbled, already drifting into sleep. He was so far gone that he didn't even hear as Al shut the door._

Ed let out another sigh and dropped his head onto the desk. Why could he only think about Roy these days? And why was it always "Roy"? Ed had thought of him as bastard, or Mustang for as long as he'd known him. Of course, he'd known that he was called Roy, but he'd never been _Roy_, not to Ed. So why was he suddenly Roy?

"What's up, Chief?" Havoc asked, making Ed look up. He couldn't voice any of his inner thoughts. He hadn't even told Al any of them, although he suspected that his younger brother knew anyway. As innocent as Ed wanted to keep Al, his brother was wise and could often hear things where no words were spoken. He'd pick up on little cues that Ed never realised were there.

"Does the bastard always need to get such boring paperwork?" Ed muttered in reply to Havoc. He'd stick to safe ground, sighing due to boredom was expected in this office and his use bastard added to the expected. "I'm beginning to understand why he'll do anything to avoid it." That gained a laugh from Breda who was also deciding on a break while Hawkeye was out of the room. Havoc nodded in reply to Edward, and the blonde alchemist sighed again.

"I don't see why he needs to get all these stupid reports. None of them seem to be of any significance, to anyone." Ed complained again, dropping his head onto his arms. He was known for his ability to focus and tune out everything else. It wasn't unknown for Edward to forget to eat because he was so focused on some document, however, those were all research. Research into a way to get Al back, or alchemy research – as it had grown to be once Al was back in his body. Under no circumstance were those documents in any way similar to the ones that sat in front of him.

"Because these reports and requests must be authorised by someone of significant rank, Edward." Hawkeye's voice reached him from where she stood by the door. "You know that. We all get paperwork like this, even you. Since the General gets more than we do, its our duty to help him. He can't do these at the moment and he'll have enough to do when he gets back."

Ed sighed again and out of the corner of his eye he watched Breda and Havoc quickly return to their work. He knew that she was only speaking the truth – there was no way Roy would be able to catch up on all this work if they didn't all chip in and help – but it irked him. He didn't need another reminder of Roy's condition. He didn't want to remember finding him chained up like that, or the way he seemed to crave Edward's touch. He had been so broken and he had yet to talk about what happened. Would he ever open up? Surely he'd eventually tell someone. Hughes or Hawkeye maybe.

_Or me. Would he tell me? He told me about the drowning thing. But he only did that because I was there when he woke up. Roy had been shaking; he was still terrified and he had needed someone to talk to. It could have been anybody. It could have been a nurse. It wasn't though, it was me and that made me feel special, didn't it? It felt like he trusted me. Does he trust me? Will he trust me enough to talk about what happened? Do I even want to know?_

"Edward!" Hawkeye's voice tore through his internal dialogue. She was watching him closely and he realised that he'd zoned out. With a muttered apology, Edward set his dwindling attention back on his work.

* * *

><p>Ed dropped into the sofa with a contented groan the moment he got home. He'd managed to finish all the paperwork Hawkeye had given him to do for Roy but he was beginning to fall behind on his own. His back and shoulder hurt from being slumped over the desk all day and his mind was numb from the blandness of his work. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back onto the cushioned back of the sofa.<p>

It wasn't long until the door opening announced Al's return from school and Ed peeled his eyes open when he heard his brother enter the room. They shared a smile and a greeting as Al dropped his bag and coat by the desk near the door and then moved to sit next to Ed. "How was your day brother?" Al asked, smiling at Ed's groan.

"Don't Al, I don't want to ever have another day so fucking boring." Ed complained, tugging at his braid. "I don't know how he does it Al. All that paper work makes my brain turn to mush." He glared at his younger brother when Al laughed and watched as the younger male stood up.

"Come on brother. It sounds like you need to blow off steam."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Roy is captured and tortured and Edward willingly offers to help Mustang to recover from his injuries but he never expected how close they'd grow in that time or the risk that Roy's captors were to his own life and to the lives of everyone he cares for.

**Rating:** M - Check each chapter for the individual warnings about what it contains.

**Warning: ** Torture, slight themes of a sexual nature

Chapter 5

Elicia didn't like hospitals. She hadn't spent much time in them, but three years ago daddy had been sleeping in one for months and months after he was hurt at work. She'd overheard doctors talking and saying that he had almost died. She didn't like that he couldn't come home and then she didn't understand that it was better for him to be here. Edward was in hospitals a lot too and she'd been allowed to see him at times too. Now she was walking hand in hand with her father through the bleached white and sterile building on their way to visit uncle Roy. She'd been told that uncle Roy had been badly hurt by some people so he might act a bit different, and that she had to be careful when hugging him.

Maes smiled down at his little girl. She was no longer an awkward toddler and was maturing beautifully. She was still the bubbly girl everyone knew and loved and Maes knew that she'd grow into a beautiful teen. She resembled her mother more in her appearance. Big green eyes and blonde hair, which she still wore in pigtails. It was in her personality that she was more like him. Clever and quick. She'd pick up on little things; the mood in a room or a look in someone's eyes and surprised everyone with her little deductions. Everyone except her father though. Maes knew what she was capable of and would sit on the sidelines, smiling proudly as people looked at him and his daughter in awe.

The pair stopped outside Roy's room and shared a quick look before Hughes opened the door. His best friend was sitting propped up against pillows and staring at the window and out to the world beyond. He turned when he heard the door open and smiled slightly at the sight. Maes stood, curiously checking to see if Roy was awake and little Elicia was poking her head around the door frame as if she wasn't meant to be here. Upon seeing that Roy was awake Maes opened the door wider and let his daughter rush into the room and over to Roy's bed. By the time Hughes had closed the door and turned to face the bed, Elicia was sitting in Roy's lap, her arms around his neck and laughing. He smiled at her and moved to sit in the chair by the bed; the chair Roy had come to know as Ed's chair.

"Uncle Roy, Daddy said you were hurt. Is it still sore?" Elicia asked, looking up at the general. He smiled at her and nodded slightly.

"A little bit. But don't worry princess, its not too bad." Roy said, smiling as the little girl hugged him again. "Your uncle Roy's tough." He rubbed the girl's back and turned to Maes. "How's Gracia?"

"She's well. Worried about you. We all are. She would have came along today but she had to run some errands." Maes held out a cardboard box with a small smile. "She did make you this though. Apple pie." Maes placed the box on the table by Roy's bed and then sat back in Ed's chair. "How are you feeling?"

Roy raised an eyebrow at the question, smiling slightly and altering his initial response of 'like shit' due to the child in his lap. "I've been better. Doctor says I'm healing well though. I've been doing the exercises to help build up muscle tone again so I can walk without too much pain or difficulty now. There's talk of letting me home within the week, but they're concerned as I live alone." As Roy explained to his friend, Elicia looked up at his words with a grin.

"Will Ed still be looking after you at home?" She asked innocently, watching him and waiting for an answer. Roy stared at her, his mouth hanging open slightly, he turned to stare at his friend who only shrugged and laughed. Turning back to the girl on his lap, Roy schooled his features into a neutral expression before replying.

"What makes you think he's looking after me here?" He asked her.

"Because Al came over to visit Mummy and me and said that he was here seeing you a lot." Elicia said with a small shrug, already seemingly not interested in Roy's reply. Roy stared down at the girl's head, stunned and at a loss for words. One glance at Maes told him that his friend would not be coming to his rescue on this one but the longer he took in answering the more curious Elicia got.

"Edward..." Roy paused. He didn't know why Ed was here all the time either, not really. "He's worried about me, that's all. I'm sure he'll stop worrying when I'm out of hospital." Roy turned to face Maes at the man's chuckle, his eyebrow raised in a silent question by Hughes just shook his head, refusing to share what was funny.

The conversation flowed easily between the two friends, and at times it was interrupted by Elicia. Maes and his daughter stayed until the end of visiting hours, and while Roy enjoyed their company and was sad to see them leave, he couldn't help but wonder why Ed hadn't come in. It wasn't like him.

* * *

><p>Ed sunk further into his bath with a groan. Al had taken him out to exercise, which had helped his mind recover from the work he'd had to do, but now his body ached and he'd missed visiting Roy and was feeling more than a little guilty about it. Al had told him not to worry about it, and that Hughes and Elicia were visiting today, but it didn't help to ease his guilt. The hot water soaked into his muscles and relaxed him a little. It helped soften the tension and the feeling that he'd let Roy down was easing slightly, but he couldn't fully shake it. He closed his eyes as he soaked his hair, letting it cascade around his shoulders and he slowly drifted off.<p>

* * *

><p>Four months after being rescued, Roy was finally allowed out of the hospital and was going home. Maes and Ed were there, helping him. Walking was still a bit of a struggle, but not nearly as bad as it had been. Maes opened the door and allowed Ed to help Mustang into the back of the car before climbing in beside him. Maes shut the door and moved to the front of the car. "Ready to go home?" He asked Roy as he started the car, smiling at Roy's muttered agreement and sigh of relief.<p>

It didn't take them long to get to Roy's apartment and thankfully it was on the ground floor because Roy really wasn't feeling up to climbing those stairs. He let his friend unlock the door and then moved into the familiar environment of his home, followed by Edward and then Maes, who closed the door and flicked the light on. They watched Roy for a long time as he stood in the middle of his hallway, uncertain of what to do. Maes moved to his friend and placed a hand on his arm. "I can arrange for a guard to be set up at all hours if you're anxious, Roy." He said softly. Roy just cleared his throat and then moved to the couch. He hesitated by the fireplace, staring at it. He didn't have his gloves so he couldn't start a fire quickly, but he wondered how he'd cope with his fire alchemy. Fire had been used to torture him, there was scars on his back and legs from the flames that licked at his skin through clothes that had melted onto burnt flesh. He shook his head and dropped into the couch, not hearing as Maes moved into the kitchen.

Ed hesitated by the door. Since leaving the hospital Mustang had barely spoken and that concerned Ed. While he was happy that Roy was out of the clinical setting, he was worried that maybe it was too soon. What if he was attacked again? What if there were complications to his injuries? His dressings had all been removed now, but Ed knew that he was still weaker than he normally was, and hell knew what mental impact the whole thing had had on Roy. As far as Ed was aware, Roy hadn't spoken about his torture to anyone, other than that one day when he told Ed about the water torture, and the vague description that he was able to give about his attackers. It was mostly useless to them, but Hughes had taken everything down. It was something, regardless of how vague or confused, that could aid them in finding these bastards.

"You can come further in, Fullmetal. You don't need to stay by the door." Roy mumbled, and Ed jumped slightly as his husky voice tore into his thoughts. He frowned but didn't snap back and move into the room. He dropped onto the couch by Roy's side and watched as his commanding officer looked back at the fire place.

"I can start a fire if you want? Since you don't have your gloves." Ed offered, standing and moving towards the fireplace when a hand clamped around his flesh wrist. Edward stopped and looked back at Roy, frowning. The older man's hand was trembling slightly and his gaze was still resting on the soot blacked wall of the fireplace and the grate that stood in front. He shook his head and then let go of Edward's wrist. "You don't want a fire?" Ed asked cautiously.

Roy looked away from both of them, turning his gaze towards the window. The last of winter was fading and the trees had the first signs of life coming to them as spring approached. The air was still bitter in its chill and Roy knew that he'd need a way to heat his house. It was cold after months of neglect and emptiness but he took a relief in the cold now. "Its fine. I'll start one later if I need it." He said to Ed, waiting for him to sit down again. He knew that he probably wouldn't start a fire. The panic that had gripped his heart when Ed had gotten up to start one lingered and spoke volumes of the damage that his abusers had caused to his mind.

Hughes came back in, standing by the fireplace and turning to face the two alchemists that sat on the couch. He offered his friend a small smile. "I've set up a guard. It varies from my men to yours, but all trust worthy." He said, continuing at Roy's irritated look. "I know that you are more than capable of defending yourself, but the brains behind your capture has not been discovered yet. It is clear that the men your team took out at your retrieval were just lackeys. I won't feel comfortable with you on your own until the person or persons responsible are caught. Unfortunately, my men can't get here for another few hours, and I have to go and collect Elicia. Ed will stay to ensure your safety." Maes said, offering Edward a look that told him he could argue if he wanted, but he'd be staying regardless. To his surprise, Ed didn't offer anything more than a scowl and a sigh and Maes had to suppress his smile. Ed was as easy for him to read as an open book, but that did make him wonder how easily others read him. He could be putting himself in danger, harbouring feelings like that for his commanding officer.

"Maes this is ridiculous." Roy snapped, drawing the attention of the room. "I am a grown man. I don't need to be watched over like a child. Edward surely has better things to do than sit here for hours." Roy said, glancing at the blonde to his side. Ed had remained silent throughout the discussion, but he sat clearly in a sulk. Roy turned back to his friend. "I can look after myself, Maes." Roy argued. He shook his head when Maes just ignored him and wished them both well before letting himself out.

Roy sighed, rubbing his head and then standing up, moving to his desk and pulling out a spare pair of his gloves. Behind him he heard Ed stand too. "You don't have to stay, Edward." Roy muttered, pulling the gloves on slowly. He was surprised to find himself hoping that Edward did stay though. He turned at the scoff Ed gave and frowned.

"If I leave, do you honestly expect that Hughes won't find out. Besides, its only a few hours. I'll still be home before Al is back from class. I'll go make you a coffee." The blonde said simply, moving into the kitchen. Roy watched him go and sighed before moving to the fireplace. He moved the grate away and hesitated. He knew about post traumatic stress disorder. He knew its risks and its causes. The doctors had spoken to him about it, offered him support should he experience it. He'd suffered from it after the Ishbal war. He knew the damage that it could do. He took a deep breath as he put his hand out and snapped his fingers, watching as the flame sparked and failed to come to life. He tried again, and then again, frowning when he still couldn't create a spark. Roy didn't realise that Ed had stopped in the doorway, watching him in silence. He snapped again and the flame sparked and roared to life in the fireplace. The wood caught the flame as it spread and instantly fear clutched at Roy's heart with icy fingers. He stepped back, gasping and shut his eyes tightly.

* * *

><p><em>The flames danced up his legs, letting out an unsteady light into his dim prison. His screams fell on deaf ears as his abuser stood safely out of the fire's reach. His skin burnt and bubbled. The smell filled his senses. His torn, filthy work trousers singed around the ends and were melting onto his burning flesh. The fire started at his ankles and spread its way up to his knees, but the heat of the fire brushed up his body in a twisted mockery of a caress, brushing past his hips like a lovers touch to trace its way up his torso to stroke longingly across his cheek. Without warning ice cold water was thrown over him, putting out the flames but not putting an end to his agony.<em>

"_We will get the boy, General. Your protection of him only encourages us. We know of his talent, his skill, and your determination to keep him all to yourself only makes us want him more. Our leader wants him. Are you listening to me Roy? Can you hear me?..."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Dammit Mustang, answer me!" <em>The flashback disappeared as fast as it came and Roy found himself on his knees in front of the fireplace, its warmth a threat now rather a comfort and his legs ached in memory of his abuse. The voice was Ed's, and Roy picked up on the fear in his snapped demand. Ed was knelt in front of him, strong hands on his shoulders, holding him up. Roy's breathing was coming in fast and unsteady and he had to focus on it. He had to calm down and regain control of his breathing because the last thing he needed was to have a panic attack now. He tried count his breathes, to regain control, but he struggled. Memories lingered the darkest parts of his mind and his senses were filled by the smell of Ed who was so close to him that all he had to do was grab him and kiss him. His body ached for the young alchemist, but he couldn't give into it.

"Mustang, say something." Ed all but pleaded with him, pulling Roy's thoughts back out of the gutter that they had been falling into. He cleared his throat and tried to think about anything to say but when he looked up into those impossible eyes his words died on his tongue. He licked his dry lips, watching as Ed's gaze flashed to his mouth and then back to his eyes. Roy knew he needed to move, he had to speak, but the smell of soap tinted with the slight hint of oil and warm leather filled his senses took over his mind. He raised a hand, placing it over Ed's flesh one which still clutched Roy's shoulder as though terrified he'd fall apart.

"I'm fine Ed." Roy finally managed to say, finally moving back out of Ed's reach. He glanced at the fire place and only looked away when Ed tugged on his arm gently. He let the blonde lead him to the couch and sat down, rubbing a gloved hand across his face with a sigh. Edward hesitated before moving back into the kitchen, returning before long with two mugs. He placed them on the coffee table and then turned his full attention to Roy.

"What the hell happened there, Mustang? You scared the shit out of me. You totally spaced out. It was like you weren't even here." Ed asked, and though his words were spoken gently, Roy knew that Ed wouldn't rest until he got an answer. He hated being vulnerable, but Ed had helped to find him and had visited him in the hospital almost constantly. Fullmetal's loyalty was unwavering, and Roy realised that he had, at some point down the line, earned that loyalty. Over and above his confidence that he was safe with Ed, he was tired. He didn't have the energy to fight or make up some excuse, so he was honest with the blonde.

"I had a flashback after starting the fire." Roy mumbled, watching the flames behind the grate. Ed must have moved it back in front of the fire. "The doctors warned me of the chance that I would suffer from post traumatic stress disorder. I suffered for a while after Ishbal, but it wasn't like this." He said, rubbing a hand across his face. He needed a shave. "Ishbal was bad, there was a lot of damage done to almost everyone involved, but it never had an effect of my alchemy. I killed districts worth of people. Hundreds lie dead because of me and yet I never faltered when I used my alchemy. It had been a part of me as much as the memories of what I had done with it." He paused, taking his eyes from the fire to rest on the coffee table. "They took that from me. They knew of my power over fire and the bastards used it against it. They burnt me and taunted me with it so I can't use it." Roy snapped, his anger flaring and he clenched his hands into fists.

"Hughes was right to set up a guard then. Perhaps he knew that this would happen. You're far from helpless without your alchemy, but you're weaker and more vulnerable without it. These men knew that. They suspected that you'd get away and they wanted you as powerless as they could get you in case that happened. The bastards." Ed growled at his side, standing up and moving to the fire and crouching in front of it. "They'll pay for this, Mustang. We'll make they pay. You'll make them pay for it." He said, standing and looking back at Roy, and the look in his eyes, while fierce with barely contained rage, offered Roy more comfort than he thought possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Roy is captured and tortured and Edward willingly offers to help Mustang to recover from his injuries but he never expected how close they'd grow in that time or the risk that Roy's captors were to his own life and to the lives of everyone he cares for.

**Rating:** M - Check each chapter for the individual warnings about what it contains.

**Warning: **Gore

Chapter 6

Roy couldn't sleep that night either. The nightmares kept him awake and when the sun eventually rose, Roy pulled himself wearily out of bed and managed to drag himself into his bathroom. He took a quick shower and wiped the mist from the mirror with his towel and took his time shaving, taking comfort in the familiar action. He washed the shaving cream from his face and then took a long hard look at himself. He was surprised by how gaunt he looked and vowed that the first think he was going to do today was make himself a big breakfast. As if on cue, his stomach grumbled loudly. He rubbed a hand over his face, giving the dark circles under his eyes a second glance before he left the bathroom. There was nothing he could do about those for the moment. He dressed in his room, pulling on boxers and jeans before slipping into a t-shirt that was now too big for his starved and weak body, before he moved into the kitchen and started on making breakfast.

He was just putting his bacon in the pan when there was a knock at the door and he froze. He glanced at the time, frowning at the clock on his wall that told him it was just after 9 in the morning. It was a Saturday. He knew that much. Who would be here so early? He sighed and turned the gas off, abandoning food for the moment before moving into the living room. He stopped by the desk, grabbing a pistol from the top drawer before he moved to the front door. He left his gloves where he'd dumped them from the night before. Ed had been right. He was vulnerable, if he used the gloves it might trigger a reaction like before, but the gun's waist was comforting to him, it made him feel strong. He opened the door, hesitantly and kept his gun at the ready, frowning slightly when he saw Ed with his younger – yet still taller – brother at his side. Alphonse offered him a cheerful grin while Edward glanced pointedly at the gun with something like respect. Roy sighed slightly and stepped aside, letting the Elrics in.

"I wasn't expecting company." He muttered, putting the gun away and moving to the kitchen, letting the two teens follow him. "I'm not the best host, and frankly I'm too tired to care." He mumbled around a yawn, lighting the cooker again. Ed was still watching him, but he said nothing.

"Don't worry about it. Brother and I have been through so much while we were travelling that we don't expect it. Besides you've been through something awful, you shouldn't have to cater to guests. How are you feeling, general?" Al asked him. Roy offered him a smile and a shrug. How was he? He was tired mostly. He couldn't sleep for the nightmares that haunted him. The anxiety was an insidious thing that lingered on the edges of his consciousness, there but not showing its face.

"I'm okay, Al." Roy said. The younger Elric was always much easier to get along with. He was polite and respectful in his manner. He was overly considerate of people, so much so that Roy was genuinely surprised that he hadn't offered to make Roy his breakfast. He was so unlike his brother, who was loud and obnoxious and rude. He didn't go out of his way to offend people, but he didn't try to avoid it at any rate. He glanced at Edward, wondering how much his subordinate had told his younger brother and challenging him to argue. Ed saw him looking and gave Roy a curious look, but he didn't say anything. He just nudged Roy away from the cooker and flipped a piece of bacon.

"Go sit down. You look like you're about to collapse. I can cook." Ed muttered and with a confused frown, Roy joined Al at the kitchen table. Roy watched the blonde, he was still drawn to him in all his glory. The young adult was gorgeous, and while Roy did tend to go with women more, he'd had been with a few men and thoughts of Ed becoming one of those men just would not leave his mind. Thoughts of pushing his fingers through Edward's golden hair while he sucked on the tender, sensitive skin behind his ear ran through his head. The temptation to trail his hands over hard, defined muscle that he knew lay just temptingly out of sight from him beneath Edward's black shirt was almost overwhelming.

"Hughes is talking of throwing you a party. Just thought you deserved a warning in advance." Ed added as he cooked. Roy groaned in response. He should have figured Hughes would do something like this. So much for wanting to keep his head down. Roy knew that the place would be protected by Hughes most trusted men. Ed threw him a smirk as he put a plateful of food down in front of him. "I've become a pretty decent cook, but I'm no Al." He mumbled, almost as though he was looking for acceptance. Edward seeking someone's approval was such an alien concept to Roy that he shook the idea off.

Roy didn't hesitate in tucking into the food. It was delicious and Roy couldn't tell if it was Ed's cooking or just because it wasn't hospital food. He had to focus on not letting the delighted moans escape him and he blinked in confusion as a mug of coffee was put in front of him. He swallowed his mouthful. "Thanks. It tastes great. You're just full of surprises Fullmetal." Roy said with a small smirk, taking a sip of the coffee. Ed just muttered something under his breath and flipped him off and Roy couldn't help the small laugh he let out. He liked how normal this seemed. Ed making him coffee and food while his younger brother sat and spoke animately about his lessons, occasionally telling Ed off or joking about something. They had stayed for hours and by the time that they had left, the sun was low in the sky, lost behind Central's tallest buildings and Roy felt the exhaustion take a hold of him and he fell asleep on the cough in front of a fire that he had let Ed light.

* * *

><p>Roy woke up at the sound of bird song. There was an ache in his neck from sleeping on the couch and the fire had burnt itself out. He'd slept all night and into the morning. His phone was ringing and he reached out, grabbing it from the coffee table. "Hello?" He asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.<p>

"Roy boy, what are you like?" The voice was scolding him. His mother, rather, his foster mother.

"Morning Madame. You do realise that this is a stupid hour to be calling? I'm just of the hospital." He muttered, sitting up. He knew that he was in for a lecture and forced back his sigh. Regardless of how old he got, she would forever treat him like a child. It was a game that they played more than anything, and there was compassion behind it all, but it did get a bit tedious.

"I thought that I told you that I wouldn't be happy if you ended up in a body bag." Chris Mustang scolded him. "You almost did that very thing. I hope the people responsible are not longer a problem." She said, and Roy knew what she meant. She hoped that he'd killed them all. Hughes must be talking to her at times. They always had gotten along, even if Madame did get irritated by Hughes constantly showing off his daughter. Chris had accepted Maes to be an honoury member of her family from the moment that he and Roy became friends at the military academy.

"No. Not quite. Maes believes that some of the people involved weren't in the building when I was found. We're working on it. They will not get away with this. You know how my men are, Madame, and you know of Fullmetal. Even if I wasn't concerned with finding them, Ed would hunt them down on his own. He never did follow orders." Roy muttered. He'd mentioned Ed a couple of times to Chris, and if Maes was in contact with her then she would have no doubt heard of the alchemist. She would also be at the party that Maes was throwing, which meant that she'd be able to read the signs from him that he was attracted to Ed - if she hadn't already. He just prayed that she kept it to herself, as he was sure Maes was doing. He wanted Ed more than he wanted a lot of things in life, it was as though his body was linked to his, but there was too much risk. It could ruin his career and Ed's. It also made them vulnerable. His abusers knew he was protective of Ed, but he dreaded to think what would happen if news got out that Roy had feelings for the blonde. The most he could hope for would be a quick death.

Roy listened to Chris talk for a while, staring at the bottle of pills on the coffee table that Ed had left out the day before. Al had left to get them a taxi and Ed had lingered, placing this bottle on the table and telling Roy to take care. The tablets were antidepressants, which had first angered Roy so much that he'd been tempted to chase Edward down, but the blonde then commented that he wasn't saying that Roy was depressed, but he'd read that the tablets helped with the treatment of post traumatic stress disorder. He'd been concerned. Once he was off the phone to Chris, Roy took a dose of the tablets that sat in front of him and then he moved into his bathroom and took a shower. He took longer this time - just relishing in the fact that he had all the time in the world to wash. The hot water was soothing and he lost himself and his thoughts to it as it massaged his shoulders and back, but eventually the water began to run cold. He dried off and dressed in smart trousers and a shirt before he then pulled on his shoes to go for a walk.

Just as he left and headed down the street he recognised the blonde that headed towards him. "Sir, you shouldn't be out on your own. You're still at risk, General." Riza told him, easily falling into his pace and walking at his side. He smiled at her, shaking his head slightly.

"Riza, you're off duty. You don't have to be so formal with me." Roy told her. They had known each other for years now, and yet she was still always so very formal with him. He trained under her father, learning the secrets to his alchemy from the tattoo that covered Riza's back at the time. "I can't be guarded all the time. Besides, I'm not the one that is at the most risk. It wasn't me that these men wanted, Riza, I was just a means to an end." He said, glancing at her. She was tensed, waiting and ready should someone attack them. She was always so professional, and yet, Roy had noticed how she looked at Havoc when she thought that nobody was watching.

"I don't understand what you mean, sir." Riza admitted from his side. "They told you that they were after someone else? Who are they looking for, Roy?" She asked, watching him but not faltering in her step.

"Ed." Roy muttered, stopping when Riza did. He glanced at her and sighed. "They're after Fullmetal. I don't know why, they just said that their boss wants him punished for what he's done. The men that took me were asking about him. They wanted intel on him. Where he stayed, how to get to him. They wanted information about his alchemy and how he lost his arm. They were military, that was obvious from the way they held themselves." Roy explained, waiting for Riza to move before he continued walking. "I should have said something before, but I don't want Ed to know, understood? He's far too headstrong. If he knew that someone was after him than he wouldn't hesitate in looking for them, I don't want them near Ed for as long as we can help it." He said and he knew that there wasn't a choice in whether or not they'd find Edward. They were determined. They'd find the boy and manage to get him just as they had gotten Roy, but the longer down the road that day was, the better.

Riza nodded her acceptance. "I'll report this to Hughes and the team, sir. We'll set up a guard by Edward, don't worry, we'll be discreet. We all know how Edward gets when he thinks that he's being protected, regardless of how much he needs it." Riza offered him. She stopped and faced him. "May I speak openly, sir?" She requested. Roy smiled at her, "Riza, again I remind you that we are off duty, you can speak as openly as you choose." He told her, stopping by her. She seemed concerned. Had she heard something? Was Ed or someone else in danger?

Riza nodded and then looked up at her old friend with a small smile. "Few of us have noticed, Roy, but I know that I've seen the signs and I know that Hughes has too." She started, dropping her gaze slightly at Roy's narrowed eyes. "You're current attraction is dangerous, Roy. As your friend I would advise you to avoid acting upon it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Roy lied during a pause where his friend watched him so closely that he felt uncomfortable. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Fine, yes. I do know what you're talking about." He muttered, defeated. How obvious in his attraction had he been with Ed? He thought that he'd hidden it well at the office.

Riza offered him a smile. "Roy, you have no reason to feel bad about this. Its not you're fault who catches your eye, but this is risky. If it gets out, this can ruin your career. Everything you've worked for could be destroyed if a relationship, even one night with him. He's your subordinate." She said, putting all his concerns in voice and tones. He sighed again and shook his head, holding up a hand to stop her.

"Riza, I know the risks. I am fighting it but I am starting to wonder why. Yes, it could result in my removal from the military. However, I can show them that anything between Ed and myself would not impact on my work, or his. If anything it had potential of improving his work. On another note, it was military men that tortured me – at least some of them were." Roy added, hearing the anger in his own voice. "The whole system turns against itself at the slightest thing and I'm not sure if I can even begin to fix something so broken." He muttered, turning back in the direction of his home. "Ensure that the Elrics are defended. I have no doubt that these men will use Al against Edward if they have to." He said, making sure Riza knew that it was an order before he headed home.

Riza called out to him when he turned from her, but when he didn't listen she sighed, leaving him to head home. Maybe she had over stepped her boundaries, but she was concerned. Edward was much like a fire. He was bright and powerful and beautiful, but he could be a devastating force. She didn't want her friend and superior throwing away his ambitions and career for a teenage boy. Despite her personal feelings on the matter though, she knew that she would always stand by Roy in whatever decision he made. She'd go home and then call Havoc and Maes and get a guard set up around the Elrics' apartment.

When Roy got back home he locked the door, then pulled the curtains closed and then made himself a quick meal. He barely tasted the food as he chewed and swallowed it, his mind too caught up in thoughts of Edward and Riza's words. She was right, but how long could he argue with a need that screamed so loudly that his body and mind ached? Was it even possible to not give into such a passion? His want for the young blonde alchemist was rapidly changing from a want to a need and he didn't know how much longer he could hold off on making a move and just dealing with blacklash. He was growing to think that Ed wouldn't outright reject him either. He'd caught the blonde casting him looks that spoke of similar feelings, but the look was always fleeting and ignored. Edward hid anything close to lust or attraction behind a mask of concern and guilt.

Roy poured himself a whisky and dropped into his couch. He didn't understand Edward's guilt. Maes had told him a few times now that Edward harboured guilt over what had happened to Roy. He took a sip of the amber liquid in his class and sighed, rubbing his head. It hadn't been Ed's fault, it was nobody's fault really, that he'd been taken so why would Ed feel that way. Roy vowed to himself to find that out from the blonde, even if he had to order the answer out of him. He didn't want Fullmetal to feel guilty about this, not after all he'd suffered already.

The nightmare woke Edward up that night. It had been about Roy. He flicked the lamp by his bed on and sat up, wiping sweat from his forehead and then pulling his knees close into his chest. He'd found Roy in that basement, but his superior officer hadn't responded to him. He'd been getting him out of the irons and just gently lying him on the ground when he'd heard a noise so pained and monstrous that it made him shudder and he'd turned around to try and guard Roy from whatever creature had spawned behind him when he was confronted by his mother. At least what he and Al had brought back as their mother. The tangle of limbs and gore. It reached out for him just as a hand grabbed his ankle. He turned to Roy then and found himself staring down at the empty gaze of a corpse. Blood streamed out from Roy's eyes, trailing thin red lines down his face as though they were nothing more than tears. Blood filled his open mouth, pooling and clotting before Edward's eyes. Roy's skin had turned grey and sunken, showing off too much cheek bone and gave Roy a grotesque look. Edward had screamed when Roy sat up, pulling Ed to the ground with the help of his mother's remains.

Ed looked up when his bedroom door opened. Al stood in the dimness of the hallway. Hesitantly he crept into the room and moved to Ed's bed, sitting on the side. "Are you okay, brother?" Al asked him softly. "You were screaming in your sleep. You've not had a nightmare that bad in a long time."

Ed offered Al a small, unconvincing smile and then looked away. His gaze fell on the window and the open curtains. He'd forgotten to shut them and now the moon and the starlight were washed out by the artificial lights of central that never seemed to dim or go off. Sometimes Ed missed sleeping out with Al, looking up into the darkness of the sky and seeing all those small pinpricks of light. "He's weak and suffering even still and its all my fault Al." Ed muttered, feeling the mattress dip slightly as Al moved fully onto the bed. He didn't ask Ed to continue, he just waited patiently for his brother to open up and share his concerns. "I didn't go in for my report. He'd been a pretentious bastard all of the day before and I couldn't be bothered with him. I wanted to teach him that I can still disobey his orders and show him that he wouldn't actually do anything about it because either of us care about that stupid report. The investigation had been a complete waste of time." Ed explained, sighing.

He remembered it perfectly. He'd went into the office the next day and Roy wasn't in. Hawkeye was angry at first but then little things didn't add up and then Kain had come running into the office, panicked and struggling to catch his breath. Kain had explained to them that Roy was missing. His last words before leaving the office early had been a muttered curse about Ed's childish disobedience and then had stormed off with the intention of going to Ed and Al's apartment, but he never made it there. Kain had found his gloves caught on a twig that stuck out of a bush on the route that ran between Edward's and the office. Blood and tears had stained and ruined them, making the transmutation circles worthless, but they were still obviously Roy's. There had been no mistaking them.

Ed explained all of this to Al, managing to keep from crying despite how his throat closed up at times. It hurt to think about, the guilt was crushing him. "If I had just went to the office, Al, Roy would have never left to find me. He wouldn't have been taken. Its all my fault and I can never atone for it. How can I make up for what they did to him?" Ed said, shaking his head. Al watched him for a moment and then took his hand.

"Brother, you cannot blame yourself for that. The general could have been taken at any time when he was alone. They would have been watching him. Besides, you found him and you saved him. You kept him company in the hospital and helped pull him back from that flashback you told me about." Al said, but Ed refused to meet his gaze and had laid back down in bed. Al moved to give him room, standing up. "The general would never blame you for this, brother. You shouldn't either."

Ed knew his brother was just trying to help, but it wasn't helping. He nodded his acceptance. "I'm tired, Al. You should go back to bed too." He mumbled, letting Al leave before he turned the light out again, but he didn't fall asleep until the first hints of sunlight were in the sky. He didn't want to see Roy like that again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Roy is captured and tortured and Edward willingly offers to help Mustang to recover from his injuries but he never expected how close they'd grow in that time or the risk that Roy's captors were to his own life and to the lives of everyone he cares for.

**Rating:** M - Check each chapter for the individual warnings about what it contains.

**Warning: **

Chapter 7

The party was held in a huge hall a couple of weeks after Roy had gotten home. Hughes had booked the venue and set up a guard to ensure Edward and Roy's safety. Hawkeye had contacted him and told him about Roy's confession that the men wanted Edward for some reason and since he'd set up a guard around the Elric's apartment. He'd told the men and women to be subtle and to stay out of sight unless they had to defend the Elrics. Edward was observant though and had noticed them within the week. He'd stormed into Maes' office, demanding to know what the hell was going on. Maes didn't want to tell him that Roy had been tortured by men wanting information about him – he and Roy's team had agreed that Edward shouldn't have that knowledge. He was harbouring enough guilt without that too, so Maes told him that he'd set up a guard to ensure that the brothers were safe. It wouldn't be unheard of for someone to go after Edward because he was the reason that they'd found Roy. He'd managed to trace them down to the exact building and had gotten Roy out. That could have angered someone.

Edward was as predictable as always. He snapped about he was not a child and argued that he could handle himself. That he didn't need protected and Maes was wasting resources that should be spent on ensuring that Roy was safe. Edward only accepted the help when Maes convinced him to leave it as it was for Al's sake when Ed was in the office. It was a reluctant acceptance, but it was one that Maes was happy to allow.

It had been the day before the party that Edward had found out the truth when he overheard Riza and Maes talking. He heard them say that Roy was certain that Edward needed the guard more. He'd had demanded to know what the hell they were talking about but neither of them told him and as higher ranking officers than him they had no reason to tell him anything that they didn't want to tell him. He shook his head and left early, wanting to barge into Roy's house and demand answers but he forced himself to calm down. He spent the rest of the day in the library, forcing himself to push the anger from his mind. What the hell was Roy playing at?

Ed followed his brother into the hall, suddenly thankful that Al had talked him into wearing the suit. This wasn't what he'd been expecting. It was massive and spectacular. There was a crystal chandeliers and marble arches and pillars. There was a grand piano, and the musician sat at it was playing a gentle lazy song. Ed was awestruck by it all and was unaware of the presence at his side until it spoke.

"Funded by the military." A female voice told him and Edward looked to his side and was further awestruck by Hawkeye at his side. He'd very rarely seen Riza off duty and when he had she was dressed in comfortable clothing, but there was nothing comfortable about the backless dress she now wore. There was a slit up the leg and it was low cut enough to show just a hint of cleavage. The neckline was covered in silver lace and Riza had her hair hanging down around her shoulders. Her arm was wrapped around Havoc's arm who was grinning ear to ear in a simple tuxedo with the jacket unfastened. It was common knowledge that the two of them close, but Edward was wondering just how close the two Lieutenants were.

" Wow, Lieutenant! You look amazing." Al exclaimed from Ed's other side and the older brother just mutely nodded his agreement. "This place is huge, how can the military justify this? It must have cost a fortune." Al said, looking around the room. The brothers followed Jean and Riza to the bar and it was just as the drinks were handed over that Edward noticed Riza wave at someone who just came in. Edward looked over his shoulder and he could have swore that his heart skipped a beat and he wasn't sure if it was from attraction or despair. Roy was the person that Riza had waved to. He was also wearing a suit like Ed himself, but unlike Ed and Jean's white shirts, Roy's shirt was red to match the dress of his date. The woman hanging off of Roy's arm was gorgeous. Tall and blonde, the woman was slim with slight curves. The dress was red and the back was white lace with a trail of red roses running from her shoulder, across her back and brushing her waist before the faded into the fabric that hugged her hips.

Edward felt sick watching them as they made their way across the room, and so he turned back to the bar and taking a long drink from his glass. The alcohol was bitter and burned his throat as he swallowed it but he kind of liked the burning sensation. It warmed his stomach and helped to distract his senses from Roy and his date.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Fullmetal was in a suit." Roy's smooth voice said from behind him. Roy must have moved to his side because Edward could feel the warmth radiate from him. His palms were sweating and his mouth felt dry, his tongue was too thick and heavy to belong in his mouth. He was on edge and he knew that it would be obvious. He cast a glare at Roy and then cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, I guess there's hope for us all." He muttered, sarcasm dripping from his words. The small group around him laughed, Roy included. As Roy leant closer to the bar to order a round for him and the blonde, the woman turned to him, placing a friendly hand on his arm. "You're the Fullmetal Alchemist?" She asked him. He nodded at her, taking another drink. "You're not what I expected. You're so..."

"Short?" Ed muttered, interrupting her, only just keeping his anger at bay. He hadn't had this problem in a while, but then he was well known around Central now so people – other than those intentionally winding him up – rarely called him short or questioned who he was.

"No. Young." She said softly. She turned back to Roy then with a soft murmur of thanks as she took a drink from him, easily falling into conversation with Riza and Jean. Edward hated her all the more. Not only was she gorgeous, but she was nice and apparently easy to get along with. His jealousy was going to eat him alive standing where he was so he quietly excused himself and moved from them.

Ed wandered aimlessly around the room for a short time before hearing his name. He looked up and moved to Hughes, who was sitting at the side of his wife and an older, bigger woman. The unknown woman was similar somehow, as if he'd seen her before, but he couldn't put his finger on why that was. Maes beckoned for him to approach them, and seeing as he had nothing better to do, Edward went to them, dropping into an empty seat and taking a drink from the glass in his hand. He planned to get drunk and maybe take some girl home. He didn't want to sit about and watch Roy with his date.

"Hi Ed, how are you? This is Chris Mustang, I don't believe you've met." Hughes said, indicating the woman that was sat on his opposite side of Gracia. Ed narrowed his eyes slightly at the woman in confusion. Mustang? That was how she looked familiar.

"Mustang?" Ed said, glancing across the room at Roy. He was able to find the other man without any difficulty. Whether Roy went he was the centre of attention – if he wanted it or not. This party was for him, to celebrate that he was still with them, and that he was able to return to work. He was surrounded by wellwishers and admirers. His gorgeous date was still hanging from his arm and his hand covered the one of hers that rested on his arm. It was a simple gesture that spoke volumes of compassion for the woman. Maybe it was an act, or maybe she was significant in his life. Ed couldn't tell, how many woman had he done this with?+

"Yes. Roy is my foster son." The woman said, grabbing Edward's attention again, but not before he noticed Hawkeye. She was standing near Roy laughing with Havoc, but it was clear that she was tense. Edward had no doubt that she had a gun with her somewhere, but he didn't understand her tension. Was she expecting someone to attack Roy here? He shook the thought from his head, turning back to the woman.

"His foster mother?" Ed asked, frowning. So they weren't related? "He doesn't talk of you much." He said simply. He didn't even know that Roy didn't have his parents. It made him curious. What happened? Had Roy known them? Chris nodded, glancing over at the general with the hint of a fond smile.

"I'm his aunt really. My brother and his wife died when Roy was very young, so I took him in." The woman explained. "He wouldn't talk about me much. Roy likes to try and keep his professional and personal lives separate. The less the military knows of him the less they can use against him." She said, laughing at Ed's slightly confused look.

"His ambitions make him a threat to those that are higher up." Hughes explained. "Its not unknown of the military to kill off some of their own that get too ambitious. We've expected someone to take notice and dislike Roy's motivation and ideas for some time now." He continued to explain. Edward scowled down at the table and took another drink.

"Just one more reason to hate the army." He muttered to himself, glancing back at Roy. He was so breathtaking. The thought of someone putting an end to that was an idea so abstract and absurd that he almost couldn't believe it. This was Roy Mustang. Nobody would kill him. It was then that a thought struck Edward though and he looked back at Hughes. "That's not why he was taken though." He said, glaring when his observation was met with silence that screamed about how Maes already knew that wasn't the reason Roy had been taken and tortured. "You knew that? Does he?" Ed demanded, trying to stifle the first sharp spark of anger as it flared. "Hughes, why was he tortured? What information did they want?"

The look that Hughes gave him only fuelled his rising anger. He didn't need to speak, Ed already had an idea. Roy was taken, not because of his own ambitions and motivations, but because whoever was behind it wanted answers. Since Roy had gotten home, a guard around his house had been set up, and not long after that one had also appeared around his and Al's apartment. Whoever hurt Roy wanted answers about him, or his brother. Ed shut his eyes against the guilt. All of this had been his fault, much more than he already knew. "Excuse me." He muttered, standing and turning his back to them, his drink forgotten about on the table.

He was vaguely aware of Hughes calling out to him as he left the table, but nobody came after him. He felt sick and he had to push his way through the crowded dance floor to reach the french doors that led to the large porch. It was wet outside, but no longer raining - although the air was still thick with the threat of a coming storm. It was his fault. All of it was his fault, all of Roy's injuries were because of him. Because he'd behaved like a child and didn't take his report in. Because he was in the military and had clearly pissed someone off.

"It was Edward, right?" A woman asked him, making him spin around to face her. It was Roy's date. He hadn't caught her name. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ed didn't mean to snap at her, but he did. He sighed and ran a hand over his braid before turning away from the woman to look out over the gardens at the dull and miserable scene before him. Central was never dark, the city had too many lights to allow it to be dark, but with the thick, ominous cloud looming over them all, the city was dull and sullen under its threat.

"Are you sure? You look very pale?" The woman asked softly, moving to his side and seemingly unfazed by his harshness towards her. "Do you want some water or something? Maybe you should sit down?" Ed glanced at her, about to tell her to just leave him alone, that he was fine, when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and cast a glance at the doors just as they opened. Roy stepped out, concern flashing across his face as he glanced at Ed before he moved to the woman's side and took her arm gently."Elizabeth, you'll get a chill out here. Why don't you head back in?" Ed heard him say softly as he turned his back to them both and wandered across the porch to the steps leading down to the grass. He tuned their mumblings out, still battling with the guilt that made him sick and the anger that Roy hadn't told him.

After a moment the sound of retreating heels met his ears and it was only after the sound of the door closing that Roy then spoke. "Maes told me that you've figured things out." He said simply, and Ed clenched his hands in fists at his side. He was at risk and Roy and Maes hadn't told him. Did the rest of Mustang's men know? How could he keep something like this from him? Something this important. "Ed, we need to talk." Roy said, and Edward heard him move closer. He turned around and shot the man a glare, who had stopped at the top of the stairs.

"How could you?" Ed snapped. "I need to know shit like this, Mustang. If someone wants me dead, then I need to know! What if they'd went for Al to get to me? You put my brother in danger, and you put me in danger by keeping this from me. Why?" He stopped once he realised that he was shouting. He marched back up the steps, forcing Roy to take a step back and glared at him. "Why?"

Roy lowered his gaze, running a hand through his hair and messing it from its neat style. Edward also didn't miss the flash of guilt in Roy's eyes but didn't have time to question it. "I shouldn't have hid it from you. In hindsight that was wrong of me, but you were already blaming yourself, I didn't want you to add more guilt to that by thinking what happened was your fault." Roy explained, looking back up at Ed. "You would know of any threat to you or your brother the moment it appeared, I was just trying to save you unnecessary pain, Ed."

"That's not your fucking decision to make, Mustang!" Edward shouted at him, shaking his head, turning away from the pained look that Roy had given him. His stomach twisted with guilt and anger and he wanted to hit Roy for so many reasons that it made his head spin. "You should have told me. If my life is in danger, I should be fucking informed of that. Why is this different from all those times you sent me off after some mad alchemist?" Ed snapped, glaring at his commanding officer. He hated how attractive Roy looked in that moment. His skin was slightly flushed from the chill in the air and his dark eyes were almost hidden under messed black hair. His suit begged to be taken off and with the top few shirt buttons undone there was a hint of what lay under those few layers of cloth.

"They don't just want you dead, Edward." Mustang muttered after a moment, looking up at Ed from the ground and by the look in his eyes, Edward knew that he wasn't going to get any more information. His anger still flared in his gut and for the moment was dousing any guilt he harboured.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Edward snapped, refusing to back down despite the look Roy had given him. "What else do they want?" He demanded, but still only received a pleading look. He scowled at Roy, turning his back and moving back down the stairs, swatting Roy's hand away angrily when the older man reached out to him.

"Edward! Where the hell are you going?" Roy called out after him, following him down the steps into the damp grass, moving closer and taking his wrist firmly. "Stop. I know you're angry but you're still at risk, Ed. You can't just storm off."

Ed pushed Roy off of him, shooting him a glare. "You're difficult to be around at the best of times, but right now I can't stand to be near you." He all but growled at his commanding officer. "I'm not going back in there where everyone is lying to me and my brother." Ed muttered, clenching his hands again at his sides when Roy flashed him a confused look.

"What do you mean I'm difficult to be around. It was you that chose to spend so much time with me lately, and you've seemed fine with that." Roy questioned him, shaking his head slightly. He didn't miss the blush that spread across Edward's cheeks but he didn't mention it, too wrapped up in trying to figure out what it meant. "What's bothering you, Edward?"

"You are!" Ed snapped, taking a step back from Roy with a groan. "You're bothering me, and don't bother to play stupid either. You must have noticed the signs, you've had enough people want you, how could you possibly miss them." He muttered, glaring defiantly at Roy, who was stunned into silence at the implication behind Ed's words. "So yeah, you're bothering me. I can't fucking sleep without thinking about you, and at the office there are constant reminders of you. Its driving me mad, so just piss off!" Ed then turned away from Roy and walked away. When he had gotten far enough away that he was able to disappear without anyone being able to follow him, he did so, making his way back into the city towards his apartment.

Roy stood in the grass, stunned. He hadn't noticed any signs that Ed wanted him, but then he'd been so wrapped up in his own feelings for Ed, and the aftermath of his torture that he hadn't focused on anybody long enough to pick up on the things that weren't being said. When Roy had shoved the thought to the side for the moment, Ed had gone. Cursing under his breath, Roy turned and moved inside. He'd get Al and his men and they'd hunt Ed down. He wasn't safe out in the dark on his own. Roy didn't know fully what these men wanted with Ed, but he knew that it wasn't good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Roy is captured and tortured and Edward willingly offers to help Mustang to recover from his injuries but he never expected how close they'd grow in that time or the risk that Roy's captors were to his own life and to the lives of everyone he cares for.

**Rating:** M - Check each chapter for the individual warnings about what it contains.

**Warning: **Themes of a sexual nature, mild sexual assault and violence

**AN: Hi guys, I have a feeling that updates may become irregular or delayed. I'm currently out on my work placements for my course and I'm struggling a little with that, so I'll need to focus on that more than I have been. I also have a couple of pieces of coursework to hand in, so I'm going to be a bit all over the place. Sorry about this and hopefully it won't be too bad for you all. Thank you again to everyone that's reading still and a special thank you to all those lovely readers that have reviewed my previous chapters. I'm glad you're all still enjoying this fic.**

Chapter 8

"Havoc, you and Al head for the Elric's apartment. Ed is no doubt going to head there sooner or later. I want you both to stay there and keep the place secure. Falman and Breda, I want you to had south, check for signs of him but don't ask around, we don't know who's after him. Kain, set up a secure line from here that you can use to contact the Elrics' home. Ed may head back here or to the apartment but we need a way of getting in contact with each other." Roy ordered, looking around his men as they all accepted their orders without question. He then turned to Hughes. "Maes I need you to stay here. The last thing we need is panic. Hawkeye, you're with me. We're heading North. Anyone that finds him, take him home to Al and then contact Maes and Kain. Understood?" He asked, nodding when his team confirmed their acceptance of his orders.

Roy then moved from the side room he'd pulled them all into, moving over to the table where Elizabeth sat with Chris. He kissed her hand as he grabbed his jacket. "I need to run, I apologise. Madame, we'll catch up soon. I trust Elizabeth will be welcome with you?" He asked, flashing his aunt a small smirk.

"Of course. She's one of my girls after all." Chris Mustang said with a chuckle. She flashed Roy a serious look. "You be careful out there. They may not be after you, but you're still at risk." Roy gave his foster mother a nod and then turned to leave, Hawkeye easily falling into pace with him as they moved to the door.

"Are you alright, sir?" Riza questioned as they left the building, continuing only when Roy flashed her a confused look as they made their way down the marble steps of the building and headed towards the gates. "You were rather shaken when you came back in. I don't believe that was just from Edward's temper. You and he have argued enough over the years that him shouting wouldn't effect you."

Roy laughed slightly, shaking his head. He sometimes forgot how sharp Riza was. She picked up on little things like this but kept a lot of it to herself. "I'm fine, Lieutenant." Roy said simply, sighing at Riza's noise of disbelieve. "Edward just... made a confession that threw me slightly." He muttered at last, frowning up at the night sky as thunder roared through the air.

"Would that confession be that he cares for you in a less platonic manner than you had assumed he did?" Riza asked and Roy didn't miss her smug smirk at his frown. "He tries to hide it, sir. But he looks at you as though you were something precious when he thinks that nobody can see him. In much the same way that you look at him when you think that nobody can see you." She said to him, smiling slightly as she followed him into a side street. "I don't need to remind you of the risks, sir."

"The risks won't matter if we don't find him." Roy muttered. He knew the risks of any personal relationship he and Edward even considered. The only thing on his mind at that moment though, was to find Ed and throttle him for leaving in a temper despite all the risks.

Edward shoved his hands into his pockets, muttering under his breath. There'd be no working with Mustang after this. He hadn't meant to make such a confession, but he'd been angry at Roy and angry at the fact that he wanted him so badly, and that he couldn't have what he craved for so much. He hated how Roy had shown up with a date, especially one as gorgeous as that Elizabeth. His chances of working his way into Roy's personal life were slim at best, but with woman like that hanging from his every word then how the hell was he meant to be able to get into Roy's life and heart.

Edward stopped in the alleyway with a groan, rubbing his head. This was such a mess. He wouldn't be able to bluff his way out of that confession and he just had to hope that Roy wouldn't mention it, but in his experience, Mustang was a bastard that took great pleasure in driving him mad. He wouldn't leave this. It could be used to make him squirm and Ed didn't think that Mustang would leave it.

Edward was torn from his thoughts when he was slammed face first into the wall of the building to his left. He grunted in pain, feeling the small stones of the wall tearing his skin and leaving scrapes along his face. His flesh arm was grabbed roughly and twisted behind his back forcefully. He tried to struggle, to fight his way out of the situation, but he was trapped. Whoever held him was strong and bigger than him and despite his strength and alchemy, he was helpless.

Alphonse struggled to steady his hands long enough to unlock the door. He was hoping against every doubt that lay in his gut that Edward was in the house, but he couldn't think of any reason that Ed would lock the door if he was in. Edward rarely locked the door, but perhaps he understood that it was safer for him to lock the door. Finally, Al had managed to calm himself enough to unlock the door. He opened the door, stepping inside, well aware of Havoc's presence at his side. The moment that they were off the streets, Havoc removed his gun from its holster and shut the apartment's front door. Alphonse frowned at the action, but let Havoc move first, checking each room for any threat before moving onto the next room.

In hindsight, Al knew that it was smart. If he'd been alone he would have went running through the house screaming Ed's name and hoping that he replied, but if there was an enemy in the house – someone after Ed that was able to lockpick then he would have ran straight into their path. The military knew that he was the youngest Elric and anyone that knew the Elrics knew that Edward would stop at nothing to protect his brother, even if that meant putting himself at risk.

Havoc finished checking the last room for a threat and let out a sigh. There was no threat in the apartment, but there was also no Ed. There was nobody but Al and Jean in the Elric's home. Al sighed, glancing at the front foor. Where was Ed? Should he go out and look for him?

"Its best to stay here, Al." Havoc said softly, putting his gun away. Al sighed and nodded. He was right. Ed would come back here at the end of the day. He had to. The others would find him and bring him here and everything would be fine, or Ed would just stroll in the door of his own accord, having taken a less direct route home. It didn't stop Al worrying though.

"What do they want from him?" Al asked, looking back at Havoc.

"I don't know Al." Havoc mumbled, moving to sit on the couch. "Mustang won't tell anybody, I'm not even sure that he knows what they want. All I've heard is that they've been asking questions about his alchemy. About how he's so skilled, and how he can perform it without one of those circles."

Al sat down next to Havoc and sighed again. So somebody was hunting his brother, and they didn't have any idea who was in charge, or what they wanted from him. It couldn't be that they just wanted him dead, surely. If that was the case then they'd have just attacked Ed and tried to kill him instead of taking the General and torturing him to try and get information. What the hell did they want from Ed?

Maes sat in the large room with Kain, watching him work on the phone and the cables that surrounded him. He didn't like to just sit around and wait for news. Edward was like a son to him, and he hated how Ed had found out about the fact that someone was after him. He should have known that he would have reacted badly, but he didn't expect him to just disappear. Hughes had instantly went to Roy when Ed had moved outside, explaining to him that the eldest Elric knew that someone was hunting him and Roy had went to talk to him. When Roy had come back in, Maes knew that something had happened, and he knew that it wasn't just the fact that Ed had ran off. Something had been said or done and he wanted to know what it was.

Roy had been shaken, that was obvious to him, and it made Maes curious as to what had happened. He had a thought that Edward had perhaps admitted to feelings for Roy, feelings that he saw written all over the pair of them, but he couldn't think of why Edward would confess to such a thing if his anger about not being told about the men that were hunting him.

"Done." Kain said, handing the phone out to Maes. "Its a secure line now. We should be able to contact Alphonse and see if Edward is there." He said, letting Maes take the phone an dial in the familiar number of the Elric's apartment. After a few rings, Al's voice answered. He sounded weary but even that couldn't hide the hope in his voice. Ed wasn't at home then.

"Alphonse. Its Hughes. Edward isn't in the apartment?" He asked, hearing Al's ever so slight sigh. He glanced at the clock on the wall when Al confirmed that Ed wasn't at home. It was getting late. Ed had ran off an hour ago and he should have been home by now.

"I'm sure that he's fine, Al. Stay there. He'll come home. I'll let you know if anything changes." Hughes told the teen before hanging up and rubbing his head. Where the hell would Edward go if he wasn't heading home?

Ed slammed his automail foot back, dragging his boot down his attacker's shin and smirking at the groan of pain he received and the slightly loosened hold on his arm. His victory was short lived though because his head was slammed into the wall and before long there was a fist pulling at his braid, pulling his head back roughly. Blood dripped into Ed's lashes from a cut on his forehead and he tried to blink it free, desperately trying to think of a way out of his current situation.

"There's such fire in you." A rough male voice said quietly. Ed glanced towards the opening of the alley, glaring at the man that had shown up. His attacker tightened his hold and Ed could only assume that he was working with the other man. He recognised the new comer. He was a general in central, and he'd always hated Edward. Of course he'd be involved in the attacks and search for him. He didn't know who the other man was, as he'd stayed behind him the entire time, but the general moved closer with a smirk that was far too predatory for Edward's liking and Edward had to fight the urge to flinch closer to the man that held him. Neither were his friend, but at least the stranger seemed to have a less personal vendetta against him.

A rough calloused thumb rubbed across his brow, smearing the blood across skin but it at least kept if from his eye. Ed just glared at the man which only received a chuckle. "Such fire, such defiance." The general mumbled again, trailing his gaze down Ed's body. "No wonder he likes to have you kept so close. It sickened me when you were younger, but now I can see the appeal." He flicked his tongue out to wet his dry lips and let his gaze roam Edward's body before it lingered just below his belt.

"I have no idea what you're on about." Edward snarled, but that was a lie. He knew exactly what General Dalton

Edward tensed up with a hand brushed his cheek. The touch was almost loving except for the roughness to it and the sneer on the man's face. "You know exactly what I'm on about, you little slut." Lips were on Edward's before he could reply or lash out. The fist in his hair forced him to keep his head still and let the man kiss him. Dalton pushed his body in closers to Edward, who instinctively pulled back but only ended up being forced into body of the man that held him. Dalton closed the gap and Ed struggled to stay calm when he felt the arousal of the two older men as Dalton's erection was pressed into Edward's thigh and the hand had moved from his hair to stroke down his body.

Fingers dipped beneath the waistband of his trousers and Ed had to force himself to breathe through the panic that threatened him. He had to focus. He needed to get out of this. Both men were distracted, he had to act. His automail arm was free and he punched Dalton hard in the gut, winding him and forcing him back a few steps as he gasped and doubled over. Ed then brought his knee up, slamming it into the man's face and then turning to the other man. He didn't recognise the soldier but then he didn't have to. He slammed his fist into the man's face, shattering his nose and spraying blood across his glove. He spat on the ground by Dalton, still tasting the man on his lips.

The general wasn't down for long and he lunged for Ed, taking him by surprise and tackling him to the ground. Edward let out a gasp when his head slammed against the ground. His vision blurred around the edges and he felt the nausea rise in the back of his throat. He didn't react in time to stop the punch that connected with his face. He didn't really feel the punch, but he was soon aware of the taste of blood that filled his mouth. Distantly he mused about how the taste of blood was better than the taste of Dalton against his lips, but the thought didn't last long as Ed was lost to the darkness that claimed his mind. When he woke up it was to the sound of a gun shot and he frowned in confusion. He rolled onto his side, trying to figure out where he was and what was going on, when he was faced with the corpse of the soldier that had held him and suddenly the memories rushed back to him. He didn't know where Dalton was, ran off he supposed, but why? The general had everything that he'd wanted within his grasp, why would he just pass that up?

Ed pushed onto his knees, forcing back the bile in his throat and spitting blood as he heard someone call out his name. He frowned and glanced towards the entrance of the alley towards the sound. Had Roy came after him? Or perhaps it was Al?

Roy heard the gunshot and instantly started running towards it – hoping that Edward wasn't on the receiving end of that bullet. Hawkeye was just a step behind him. She had drawn her gun and followed him, but she didn't miss General Dalton into a side street further down the road. With a frown. she ignored it for the moment – it was more important to find the bullet's victim before chasing a bad feeling. Riza followed Roy into an alley and almost collided with his back when he stopped dead. She moved around him, raising her gun and then freezing. Ed knelt on the wet ground, breathing heavily by the dead body. The soldier was a major that she didn't recognise, but that didn't make his death any less distressing. Riza looked at Edward then, holstering her gun. He looked awful. His hair was falling out its braid and blood was smeared across his face and into his hair in splatters. There was a nasty looking cut on his forehead and a number of small scrapes littered his skin. The worst bit of how he looked was the fear. She was used to Edward looking so strong. He rarely looked this scared and that unsettled her as she cast a glance back out of the alley. Dalton had left here in a run. She'd heard the vile way he spoke about Edward and it left her feeling sick in that moment.

Roy moved to the blonde, stripping off his coat and draping it around Edward's shoulders as thunder tore through the air and rain started to fall again. The coat being placed on his shoulders seemed to tear Edward out of a daze and he glanced at them, realising that they were there for the first time. He didn't speak, he just reached up and gripped the sides of the coat and turned to look at the body again.

"Sir." Riza started, waiting until Roy had turned to her. "We just passed a phone box. I'll call someone to see to the soldier. Be on your guard and use your gun if either of you are attacked since its raining now." She said, waiting for Roy's nod before she left the alley.

Mustang turned to Edward with a frown. "What happened, Ed?" He asked softly, but Edward just shook his head and stood up. When he stumbled, Roy shot up to grab him, stopping him from collapsing. "Are you hurt? Fullmetal, answer me!" Roy snapped, his concern for the Elric over-riding any tact about his obvious fear.

"Smacked my head on the ground." Edward mumbled, looking back at the corpse. "He grabbed me, took me by surprise. He's one of Dalton's." He muttered.

"One of Dalton's? How do you know?"

"He was here." Ed said quietly, refusing to look at Roy. The thought made Roy feel sick. He knew the crap that the general spoke, and with Edward in danger he had no doubt now that bastard would be involved. Roy was in the middle of thinking about how to ask if Dalton had done anything when Edward moved away from his reach and rubbed a hand roughly across his lips.

"He kissed you?" Roy asked hesitantly. He didn't want the answer. He could already feel the rage boiling to the surface at the very thought that someone would assault Edward like that. The blonde nodded, keeping his eyes on the body but Roy didn't miss the look of shame that shot across the younger man's face. It made him feel sick. Roy took Edward's jaw in his hands gently. "Don't you dare blame yourself or feel ashamed of this. This is not your fault Edward and that bastard will pay of this." Roy snapped, and something in his voice made Edward meet his eye.

"Why are you here?" The young alchemist muttered, pulling away again. "Look, what I said before. Let's just ignore it, okay? It was stupid. I was just angry." He muttered and Roy couldn't help but smirk at the blush that crept across the teen's face. "What are you laughing at?" He snapped.

Roy chuckled again and then moved closer to Ed, hesitantly reaching out to brush a stray strand of hair from his face, looking down at him with a small smile. "We don't have to talk about it, Edward, but you can't take it back."

"Why the hell can't I?" Ed snapped, slapping Roy's hand away and then glancing at his wrist when Roy grabbed it gently. He frowned and looked back at Roy – who was more than happy to see that the fear had faded and was rapidly being replaced with confused anger.

"Because I need it to be true, Ed. Do you have any idea the effect that you have on people? Or does you're own disregard for yourself make you utterly blind to it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Roy smirked slightly and then cupped Ed's face before kissing him. It was hesitant. He was scared that Ed would reject him despite his previous words, and being kissed was perhaps the last thing that he wanted after what Dalton had done. Roy was just pulling away when Ed moved closer, deepening the kiss. An automail hand wrapped itself into his shirt and pulled him closer while a flesh arm wound around his waist. When Roy gripped Edward's hips and flicked his tongue against the teen's lips, begging for access, he was rewarded with a needy groan from the blonde. Roy brushed his tongue along Ed's just as the shorter alchemist pushed his body closer to Roy's. The sound of someone clearing their throat barely reached Roy's consciousness, but it got through and he reluctantly pulled away from Edward, glancing over his shoulder just as the blonde dropped his gaze.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** Roy is captured and tortured and Edward willingly offers to help Mustang to recover from his injuries but he never expected how close they'd grow in that time or the risk that Roy's captors were to his own life and to the lives of everyone he cares for.

**Rating:** M - Check each chapter for the individual warnings about what it contains.

**Warning:**

**AN: So sorry for the longer wait for this chapter. My training is getting the better of me and my mood is really suffering under all of the stress. Again I want to thank you all and give a special shoutout/thanks to all my reviewers. You're all so lovely. Thank you.**

Chapter 9

Edward pulled away when he heard Hawkeye clear her throat, but the movement was too harsh and abrupt for him and he stumbled again because of the dizziness. Roy's hand shot out to steady him and he sighed slightly. "I need to lie down. I feel really dizzy." He mumbled, holding his head as Roy let go.

"It will be the head injury. You should see a doctor. You should be okay within a few days if you rest, but a doctor will be able to give a better assessment. Lieutenant, is there someone coming to see to this?"

"Yes sir. I also called Alphonse and informed him that we have found Edward. He and Havoc are safe back that the Elric's apartment."

"You told Al?" Ed interrupted. "Why? He'll worry himself sick."

"You ran off on your own and upset despite the knowledge that you are at risk." Hawkeye said, her tone making her displeasure more than clear to him. "The general came to us in a panic. He called all his men together and sent Al home with Havoc to check if you were there. The rest of us did what we could to find you before you got yourself killed. The general and I were lucky." She said simply, looking back at Roy with a slight frown. "Although you both are still in danger. In more ways than you may realise, you cannot let your guard down like that again, sir. Not in public, nor can you Edward. Should people find out that you having such feelings for each other there will surely be consequences."

Edward frowned and glanced at Roy, but the hard look he was giving Riza only served to prove her point. He hadn't considered that any feelings Roy may or may not have about him would be a risk, but of course they could be. The military would happily use hostages if it got them what they wanted. Not only that, but he knew that there were rules against officers being with their subordinates.

"The military's opinion of my feelings means nothing while its own men are hunting Edward and attempting to use me to get to him, Lieutenant. For the moment, we need to get Edward home to his brother, preferably before police show up in order to investigate the gunshot."

"Yes Sir. Hughes is on his way with a car so that we can safely travel through the city. He should be here soon."

Edward leant against the wall and watched them talk. Roy had kissed him and his mind was reeling. What did that mean? What would happen now? Was it just a one off or was Roy's mind and body begging for more like Edward's was? He watched the man in the suit talk to Riza, if anyone passed them both in the street they looked like a respectable couple just coming home from a party or a fancy meal. Roy and that woman – Elizabeth – they looked perfect together too. Edward knew that his appearance was far from normal or perfect. His bright blonde hair could be excused, but his vibrant eyes and his automail screamed out to all how different he was. The fact the he longed for the touch of a man rather than of a woman was another harsh reminder of his difference to normal men.

Edward knew that people would most likely give him strange looks if he were to be seen as romantically or sexually involved with a male, and yet he just couldn't make himself seem to care or to take his eyes off of Roy. The man was gorgeous. When Edward was younger he couldn't see it, he was a child then, innocent to such feelings and forever distracted by his aim to retrieve Al's body from the gate's clutches. But he had achieved that and now his mind and emotions had been given free reign and they all wanted Roy, in every way Roy could give himself. Ed wanted the man in bed, in his life. He wanted to lick and touch muscles hidden beneath clothes in the privacy of his bedroom and he wanted to debate and pick apart his mind – to find out about his hobbies and interests. He wanted to know more about Roy's childhood and his life outside of the office. It was all of these wants and more that made putting his feelings for Roy into words so impossible. No words could describe how he cherished the man that stood near him.

Edward pulled his gaze away. Regardless of that kiss, or Roy sending his team out in search of Ed, they wouldn't have that. There were too many risks primarily and Roy had no reason to settle for him, not when he could have his pick of any of the beautiful women of Central, hell Roy could pick from the women of Amestris. The only woman that he saw that was able to resist his charm was Armstrong's sister, and even then Edward wasn't sure that she would continue to resist him if Roy decided that he wanted her. He was charming and intelligent in addition to brave and ridiculously handsome.

Edward glanced back at the body that lay in a pool of its own blood. He didn't recognise the solider, but that didn't help to ease his guilt. Was he now lying dead because he was just following his superior's orders and Ed had managed to attract attention? Could he have prevented the pointless death somehow? Edward reached up and scrubbed a hand over his face. He wasn't sorry that the man was dead, not really, but the guilt still clung to him. He was just as twisted as Dalton was and Edward could still feel that man's hand slipping its fingers into his trousers. It made him feel sick and shaken all over again. He'd heard the talk at Central Command, but it was just harsh words there, muttered behind hands and cruel leering. Nobody had ever tried to put those thoughts into practice until now. Edward hated to admit how scared he was, and he felt sick. He knew that he should tell Roy that more happened than Dalton forcing a kiss on him, but the man who had left his hand to roam his body lay in a broken, bloody heap now. He clung to that excuse as reason enough that there was no need to bring that up.

Edward looked up from the body when he heard a car pull to a stop and looked up at Roy as the general moved to the main street, nodding in greeting to Hughes. The man glanced at Edward and frowned, but it was the concern in his eyes that made Edward tug Roy's jacket tighter around his shoulders. He must have looked like hell.

"Come on, Ed. Let's get you home." Maes said, gesturing out towards the car that sat at the side of the road. Edward moved to them, carefully stepping around the corpse on the ground and glancing at Riza and Roy.

"Make sure Alphonse knows that he's hit his head. I suspect that he may have a concussion so he'll need to have a close eye kept on him." Roy told Hughes softly, glancing at Edward and offering him a slight smile. "I'll stay here and tell the police what you've told me about what happened. I'll try to convince them that you don't need to be involved if it can be helped. Get some rest, Fullmetal. That's an order." He said, smiling to ensure that there was no bite to his words. Edward hesitated, wanting to ask Roy to come with him, but after a moment he just nodded and moved to the car in silence.

Edward let himself in the back of that car and closed the door. It was a military issue, and the windows were darkened so he felt safe enough to close his eyes and bury his nose into the coat's collar. Roy's scent clung to it and the smell helped to soothe all of Edward's sharp edges. He was scared, he admitted to himself. When he'd found out that he was at risk, he had shrugged it off. He was used to being in danger, but on this rare occasion he admitted that he was scared and that he felt completely out of his depth. He opened his eyes and stared at the back of the seat in front of him with a scowl. He could still see the look on Dalton's face, as if he was some kind of prey caught in a trap awaiting its death. Edward shook his head, glancing out the window and seeing Roy talking with Hughes. Mustang's anger was obvious and Riza stood at his side, unable to hide her disgust.

It was clear that Roy was telling them about what Dalton done, and Edward turned his head away, holding the coat close and sinking further into the seat. He was tired and sore and ashamed, he just wanted to wash and then sleep. For the moment he let himself relax into the car seat, allowing Roy's scent fill his scenes and comfort him. It wasn't long before Maes climbed into the car and offered Ed a small smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he started the car. "Is your head okay?"

Edward just nodded in response as Maes pulled away. At least he didn't ask about Dalton's actions. That was one small mercy. The police sirens reached his ears as they turned off onto the next street and it was a matter of moments before the cars sped past them. Ed watched him with tired eyes. "The police will want to question me, won't they?" Edward muttered, sighing slightly as he looked back at Maes.

"Its possible that they'll be satisfied with what Roy and Riza are able to tell them. Roy has the information that you gave him, and Riza saw Dalton run after the gunshot. With any luck that should be enough to investigate him and take him in for questioning at least." Maes said, turning into his street and slowing to a stop outside of Edward's apartment. He killed the engine and then glanced back at Edward. "I wouldn't focus too much on the police. You need to focus on yourself, Ed, and make sure that you don't suffer from that head injury. Are you sure that you won't go to a doctor?"

Edward sighed and climbed out of the car, waiting until Hughes did the same and locked the vehicle before he headed up to his apartment door. "I'm fine, Hughes. I don't need a doctor. At worst I have a mild concussion, I can deal with that. Al will keep an eye on me." Ed muttered, glancing back at the man. "Thanks for not brining it up though. I know Mustang told you what Dalton did, I could tell by his anger while he was talking to you. Don't tell Al. He doesn't need to know, all he needs to know is that the bastard is a threat." Edward said, not waiting for Maes' answer before he let himself into the apartment and left Maes to follow behind him. The moment the door had opened, he'd heard Al's voice and within minutes his brother was wrapping his arms around him and muttering about how concerned he'd been.

Ed hugged his brother back, offering him a small smile as he moved back. "I'm fine, Al." He said, but with the look of fear on Al's face he guessed that it wasn't all that convincing. Havoc stood by the doorway to the living room, watching them with a frown.

"Boss, you're covered in blood."

"What happened, brother? Are you hurt?" Al asked, his worry clear in his voice. Edward shrugged and moved further into apartment, moving to sit in the living room. Havoc left to get a bowl of warm water and a cloth.

"I'm okay, Al. The blood's from the cut on my head." Edward explained, brushing his fingertips over the cut with a grimace. "It looks worse than it is. I've had worse. There's no broken bones or that, but Mustang thinks I have a concussion and I'm going to get one hell of a black eye." He said as Havoc returned.

"I'm going to clean the blood off you and then assess that cut, if that's okay boss?"

Edward nodded, leaving Maes to explain that the man responsible for the attacks was General Dalton and that Mustang and Hawkeye were currently with the police giving them all the information that they needed. Edward saw the look that Maes and Havoc shared, but thankfully Al didn't and Al didn't ask about Dalton's motives until Maes and Havoc had left.

"Brother, I have a question." Al said softly, making Ed look at him with a frown. Havoc had put paper stitches over the cut on his head, but said that it wasn't too deep.

"What is it, Al?"

"When I was last in Central Command, coming in to visit you after class, I heard a group of soldiers talking about you. I was curious so I stopped to listen to them. Some of the things that they were saying were ridiculous, things about you and General Mustang when you first joined up. One of the soldiers said something about Dalton." Al hesitated, frowning. It was clear that he was wanting to ask Ed if Dalton had tried anything and Edward sighed.

"Yes, I know. I've heard the things that they say, Al. I didn't want you to know, but yeah, Dalton forced me to kiss him." Ed muttered, his hands curling into fists as he fought back the bile. "Bastard probably would have tried more if I hadn't lashed out. Mustang knows, he'll let the police know and hopefully they don't want to question me about it." Ed clapped his flesh hand over Al's shoulder and offered him a smile. "Don't worry. He won't get near me again. I'm going to go get some sleep."

"If you're sure, brother." Al said unconvinced. His frown spoke volumes and Edward felt the guilt kick him at having told his brother about Dalton. "I'll wake you up in a few hours to make sure there's no complications from the blow to your head."

Edward just nodded, before heading to his room. He wanted to sleep all night, but he knew his brother was only doing what was best. Edward took off Roy's coat and his shirt and shoes before draping Roy's coat over the back of his desk chair. He slipped his trousers off and left them in the heap by his bed before he crawled under the covers in his boxers. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, pure exhaustion claiming him.

* * *

><p>Roy watched the police investigate the body that lay not too far off. An officer was currently questioning Riza a little distance away from him. There was a lot of hurried comments from the investigators so Roy just stayed out of the way until someone came to him and asked him what he knew.<p>

A tap on his shoulder made him turn around to face the female officer that stood behind him. Her auburn hair was falling from its bun. Her face was blank, but she offered him a kind smile. "General Mustang? May I ask a few questions about what happened here tonight?" She waited for Roy's nod of agreement before she continued. "Did you see who the killer was?"

"No, but my lieutenant said that she say General Dalton flee the scene."

The officer nodded as she made a note, this was no doubt a fact that she already knew. "I believe that one of your men was here during the attack?"

"Major Elric was here. He was heading home from a party and was attacked by that soldier." Roy said, waving a hand to indicate the body. "He held the Major still while General Dalton assaulted him." Roy explained, barely able to keep the anger from his voice. He wanted Dalton dead for what he'd done, but he knew that he had to leave this to the police. It wasn't something for the military to get involved in for the moment.

"Assaulted him in what manner, General?" The officer asked, continuing to take notes.

"Dalton forced the Major to kiss him before he physically assaulted him. I questioned the Major when I found him and sent him home to rest. I have reason to believe that he suffered from a blow to the head during the assault and may be concussed." Roy explained, seeing the woman frown. What Roy told her was vile and the woman's expression showed that she thought the same, but there was doubt in her eyes.

"Why would General Dalton assault your Major in such a manner?"

Roy paused for a moment, rubbing his head. He didn't want to pull up the rumours that surrounded Ed and his acceptance into the military. He just hoped that the officer wouldn't question it deeper. "General Dalton has spread rumours in Central Command that imply he has personal vendetta against the Major."

The officer nodded, taking a note of that but keeping her face blank. Roy couldn't read what she thought of the whole thing. She was good, Roy was able to read information from almost anyone and take what he needed, but this woman was keeping her face blank as she continued to ask him questions about what he knew about what had happened. Eventually she took his details and said that she'd call if she needed anything else.

"We'll investigate General Dalton with regards to the murder but we'll need a statement from Major Elric before we can question him about any assault. If you could let the Major know that he needs to contact me at the police station to give a statement that would be appreciated." She told Roy with a small smile. She then gave him a parting nod and moved to talk to some of the men investigating the body.

Riza moved to his side when the woman left and followed his gaze. He left out a small sigh, rubbing his head. "Should have known better than to let Hughes throw a party." He muttered, glancing to his right at his friend as she let out a soft laugh. He was about to suggest heading to check on Ed when a car pulled up behind him. He turned to look at is as the window was rolled down and was greeted by Havoc, who offered a grin to his girlfriend. "If you're both free to leave, I can give you a lift home."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** Roy is captured and tortured and Edward willingly offers to help Mustang to recover from his injuries but he never expected how close they'd grow in that time or the risk that Roy's captors were to his own life and to the lives of everyone he cares for.

**Rating:** M - Check each chapter for the individual warnings about what it contains.

**Warning: **

Chapter 10

Edward woke slowly that Sunday. Al had kept his word and woke him up every few hours, getting him to stand up and move around a little before leaving him to sleep. His younger brother believed, as Roy did, that he had a mild concussion, but both of them knew that Ed would do everything he could to avoid going to the hospital. A concussion was easy enough to treat at home, and other than the pounding headache and lingering disgust, he was feeling fine.

He rolled into his side with a groan as the sunlight shone into his eyes from a crack in his curtains. He wanted to go back to sleep, but the smell of cooking meat reached his senses and his stomach made its hunger known to him. Edward could also hear voices, hushed but relaxed, drifting through the apartment. He climbed out of bed and grabbed some some clean clothes, noticing that at some point through the night Al had taken his clothes from the night before to wash. Roy's coat was still slung over his desk chair and he forced himself to ignore it and moved to the bathroom that was connected to his room and to his brother's.

Dropping his clean clothes in the dry sink, Edward turned the shower on and pulled his boxers off, dumping them into the washing basket. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and frowned. He looked pale and bleached out against the angry redness of the cut along his forehead. His cheeks, jaw and nose were littered with little scratches and scrapes. There was still traces of old, dried blood in his hair and his right eye was slightly swollen with a wicked black bruise. Bastard had one hell of a punch, that was something that Edward couldn't deny. His body was free of injuries, but he could still feel the phantom touch of both men.

Shaking his head and forcing back a snarl, Edward turned away from the mirror and stepped into the shower. The water was a little too hot, but it helped Edward feel like he was cleaning the vile touch of those men from his skin. He shut his eyes against the memories, scrubbing a soapy hand over his face but all he could remember was Dalton's arousal that grew steadily, feeding on his fear. He could still taste the man on his lips and still felt his touch and a sob caught his throat as his flesh hand found the tiled wall, steadying himself. A knock on the door ripped the memory apart and Ed glanced at the wooden surface that stood innocently between him and his brother as Al called through to him.

"Ed, there's food waiting for you when you're finished in there. General Mustang's here to check on you as well."

"I'll be out in a minute, Al." Ed replied, noting how his heart jumped at the thought of Roy. They needed to talk about that kiss, but he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to do with his brother within hearing range. Quickly, Ed finished washing his hair free of the blood and dirt and stepped out of the shower. He clapped and pressed his hands to his hair, letting the alchemy soar through him and dry it before he dried himself with a towel and then dressed. With a final glance at himself in a now steamy mirror, Edward sighed inwardly and let himself out of the bathroom. He knew that he should tell Roy what had happened, but the man that had touched him was dead, and they were going to get Dalton for that murder, so he didn't see the point.

The smell of bacon and sausage hit Edward the moment he left the bathroom and he followed it to the kitchen where a plate sat on the table. Ed hesitated for a moment when he saw Roy opposite the food, nursing a mug in his hand and talking to Al, but his stomach protested loudly and he dropped into the seat and began eating without any more encouragement. He listened to his brother and Roy talking about Roy going back to work the next morning, something which the General didn't seem to pleased about.

"You don't have to much to catch up on." Ed interrupted between mouthfuls, glancing up to meet those gorgeous dark eyes that only offered him a questioning look. "We've all been doing little bits to ease your work load. There's some things that we don't have the authority to deal with, but the things that we did have authority for, we dealt with so that you didn't have to." He said, shrugging and mumbling a thanks to Al as his younger brother handed him a mug of freshly made coffee.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Roy said eventually, taking a sip of his coffee and meeting Ed's gaze. The look in the man's eyes made Ed's heart jump with excitement. "I can't imagine that it would have been any fun, and I know how much I hate my paperwork, it must have been awful for you."

Edward let out a laugh and shrugged, finishing his breakfast. The paperwork he'd done for Roy was boring, but that wasn't what made the work awful. What made it awful was his constant worry and guilt for Roy. It had been his fault that Roy had been taken and hurt, and he knew that back then too, but he didn't know just how much it really was his fault. The guilt must have shown on his face because Roy frowned at him, but before he could question it, Al spoke.

"Brother, I need to go out and get some things. Winry's coming to visit soon so we'll need some extra stuff in. Will you be okay?"

Ed frowned at his brother. He was getting treated like some delicate ornament. Alphonse always told Ed when he was leaving, but he never asked if Ed would be okay. "I'll be fine Al. I am fine. Go get what you need, I'll be here when you get back." He muttered, taking another drink of his coffee.

Roy didn't speak until they'd heard the front door close behind Al, and Ed was dreading the moment that he did start talking. He didn't want Roy to bring up that he didn't think it was his fault or that he shouldn't feel guilty. He also didn't want Roy to bring up Dalton and what had happened there.

"How are you?"

Ed blinked and looked up at the question. That hadn't exactly been what he'd expected. He shrugged and stood up, moving to the sink to clean his plate and mug, taking Roy's empty one as he passed it. "I wish everyone would stop asking me that. I'm fine. My head hurts a little but I've survived worse pains than this thing." He muttered, filling the sink with hot soapy water and keeping his back to Roy.

"I have no doubts that you are, Edward, but people only ask because they care." Roy said softly, and Ed could feel the older man's eyes on him. The silence stretched out, long and awkward and suffocating as Edward tried to think of something to say but all he could think about was kissing Roy. "I imagine you're confused about my actions last night." It was a simple statement, but Edward felt the words crush him all the same. Was Roy regretting kissing him? Of course he was. He was probably just drunk and relieved that he wasn't badly hurt.

"Figured you were drunk or something." Ed muttered, shrugging and trying to seem nonchalant. He wasn't sure how well he pulled it off though because his voice has caught slightly on his last word. He heard Roy stand up behind him and tensed slightly, forcing back the sigh. He had been so close to having what he craved and it was all going to hell. Roy would agree with him and then he'd leave and they wouldn't talk of it again. It would just be a quiet, forgotten about mistake and Edward wasn't okay with that. He couldn't just pretend that it didn't happen. The thought of doing that tugged at Edward's heart and made his breath catch in the back of his throat.

Except Roy wasn't leaving. He'd moved closer to Ed and had placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look up from the soapy mug in his hand. He gave Edward a small, cocky smirk and shook his head. "I wasn't drinking. Any drink I had last night didn't have alcohol in it. Some of the medication I'm still on doesn't react well with it." He explained, chuckling at Edward's confused frown. "Do you really think so little of yourself, Ed? I kissed you because I wanted to. I've wanted to you kiss you for a long time now. I want to kiss you now."

It took a moment for Roy's word to pierce through the confused haze of his mind. The silence had stretched between them as Edward had tried to figure out what the hell Roy was saying, but eventually it got through and his mind made perfect sense of it. Roy wanted him, for whatever reason. Roy had kissed him because he wanted to. Still wanted to. It was all the encouragement that Edward needed before he pushed a wet, soapy hand through Roy's hair and tugged him down so that he could claim those lips with his own.

Roy didn't resist him in the slightest, he let Edward pull him down into a kiss and moved closer to him, resting a hand on his waist as Ed was backed into the counter, the solid surface pressing into his spine. Edward reacted to this by pushing his body up against Roy's, wrapping a metal arm around his back as he nipped at Roy's bottom lip, sucking on it gently. Edward ran his tongue teasingly along Roy's lips before he was allowed access and the taste and feel of Roy's tongue on his forced a needy whine from his throat as he tried to push himself even closer to Roy.

The older man's hands slipped to his hips and Edward shivered in delight as strong hands gripped him. He was lifted to sit on the counter by the sink and with a small laugh, Edward ran his damp fingers through Roy's hair before leaning down to kiss the dark haired man's neck. He was rewarded with a soft moan and Roy tilted his head back almost involuntarily as Ed dragged his tongue up the column of the man's throat.

"Ed." Roy's voice was husky and filled with want and it made thrilled shivers dance along Edward's spine. "Ed, stop. We need to talk." He mumbled again as Ed nibbled on his ear lobe, completely ignoring the request to stop. "I can't think straight with you doing that." Roy said, pulling away a little. He was still pressed up against Ed, between the youth's legs, but far enough away that Edward couldn't distract his thoughts with that temptingmouth of his. "This, between us. It has its risks, Ed."

"Screw the risks, Mustang!" Ed muttered around an irritated sigh. He knew that there were risks, that he was in danger, but dammit he wanted Roy and Roy wanted him. "I'm always in danger, Roy. That's nothing new, and you've made plenty enemies in the military."

"Its not just about the personal risks, Ed. There's rules against this. I'm your commanding officer. I shouldn't be doing this. If we're caught then there's a dishonourable discharge waiting for me."

Edward frowned. He knew of Roy's ambitions to become Fuhrer, to make the military and Amestris a better place. He couldn't get in the way of that. He dropped his gaze to his lap with a sigh, gently and reluctantly pushing Roy back a few steps and dropping back down to the floor. "Okay. Then we don't risk it. You need to achieve your goals and I'm not getting in the way of that. My contract's up at the end of this year. Maybe we could see after that?" He mumbled, clinging to hope as he rinsed the mug and plate that still sat in the sink.

"Edward." Roy mumbled, sighing and moving closer to him. "I'm sorry, but its for the best. If you weren't my subordinate then we could try, see where it took us. But there's just too much at risk. I don't want us to get close and for me to be used against you, Ed. The more people that think I'm just your superior officer that you can't stand the less chance there is that someone will use me to get to you."

Edward just nodded his acceptance of Roy's statement, but it stung. How could he sit in that office and pretend that nothing had changed? "People did use you to get to me, Mustang." Edward muttered, drying his hands and leaving the dishes to dry. "They took you because of me. They wanted to get to me and they took you. I don't hide my feelings well. Someone knows that you mean something to me and that's why they went after you!"

"Then I won't add more people to that. I'm sorry Ed."

Again Edward just nodded in silence. There was nothing that he could possibly say to Roy. He wanted to shout at him, to argue all his points and work around Roy's argument, but he couldn't do that and convince Roy that something should happen between them if it meant that Roy would risk losing his job. Mustang had to become Fuhrer. It was his dream, something he'd been working towards for years, since before Ed had even considered joining the military, back when he was just a foolish child looking to alchemy to bring his dead mother back to life. Edward looked back at Roy and saw his own doubts and pain mirrored back at him, and he was just about to say something when the front door opened again and Al called out to them.

Al moved into the kitchen with some shopping bags and Edward moved to help his brother in a vain attempt to avoid any awkwardness. Roy cleared his throat softly before he spoke. "I better get going. I just came by to ensure that you were okay, Fullmetal. Take tomorrow off if you don't feel up to coming in."

"I'm fine Mustang. I'll see you tomorrow." Ed muttered, reaching up to put the tins into the cupboard. It was more out of defiance that he'd said that. He could have taken his chance to stay at home tomorrow, to avoid Roy and any awkwardness, but he wouldn't hide from this. Edward listened as Al said his goodbyes as he saw Roy out, sighing inwardly to himself. Despite everything Roy had said, Edward still grinned when he flicked his tongue out to his lip, remembering Mustang's mouth against him.

* * *

><p>Maes was waiting at Roy's door when he got home after leaving the Elrics' apartment. Roy let them both in and hesitated by the fire. He was still unnerved by using his alchemy and his best friend must have noticed this as he moved to light the fire himself without a word. "How are you doing, Roy?" Maes asked as Roy sunk into the couch with a sigh.<p>

"I'm fine." Roy said, but he was only met by an almost scathing look from his friend. Roy sighed and shrugged. "Some days are harder than most, but the stress and flashbacks aren't making me stick a gun to my head this time." He muttered.

Maes sat down by his friend, facing him with a frown. "Roy, don't make jokes like that. Post traumatic stress is serious. What help are you getting?" Hughes asked his friend. He knew that Roy was on antidepressants but he wanted to know if there was something else being done. Something less addictive and damaging as antidepressants.

"I'm getting therapy. They're doing this thing with me at the moment, in which they get me to talk about what happened while following his finger back and forth. It sounds mad, but it does seem to help sometimes. They spoke about exposure therapy, but they have no chance in getting me to do that." Roy said, trying to get the conversation over with entirely.

It worked because Maes nodded in acceptance of his statement, but Roy wasn't let off the hook for long because Maes' next question almost made Roy want to talk about his torture. "So what happened between you and Edward?" Roy just stared at Hughes in stunned silence. His friend gave him a knowing smile. "He went home in your jacket Roy, and I got the glances that he was giving you. What happened?"

"I kissed him." Roy muttered, glancing at the fire as he waited for the lecture to start. When it didn't, he frowned and turned back to Maes in confusion. "Nothing? No lecture or warning about the risks. You're not going to tell me how stupid I was to kiss someone under my command?"

Maes shook his head with a smile and placed a hand on Roy's knee. "Why would I tell you that you were stupid for kissing the person that you love?" Maes asked, and the simple, easy way that he said it only further confused Mustang. "Listen to me, Roy. I know the risks just as well as you do, but you've not had someone make you feel like this in a long time Roy. When was the last time you could honestly say that you've loved someone? Don't let the military take that from you too. You and Ed deserve to be happy."

* * *

><p>Edward was half an hour late on Monday when he made it to the outer office. He had slept in and Al had wanted to let him rest, so he wasn't woken up until Al poked his head into Edward's room to tell him that he was going out to class. Now, Edward was hesitating outside of the office, staring at the handle. With a sigh, he opened the door and stepped into the office. The realisation that something was wrong was instantaneous, and he glanced around the room, Hawkeye was talking quietly on the phone while Havoc and Breda were looking through files with frowns. "What's wrong?" Ed asked, meeting Havoc's eye when he glanced up from the file.<p>

"Morning Boss. Didn't think you'd be coming in." Havoc said, all but ignoring Ed's question. The General wanted to see you if and when you came in. He's in the inner office." He said before he turned his attention back to the file in front of him.

Edward frowned and moved to the inner office's door, letting himself in without knocking. The fire in the office was lit, filling the room with warmth as its light danced across the floor with the sway of the flames. Edward closed the door behind him, glancing at Roy who was standing by the window on the phone. Roy looked over his shoulder at Ed, giving him a brief smile and gesturing to the couches before returning to his conversation. "Well I don't believe that outcome, Hughes. You know how unlikely that is." He muttered, rubbing his head. Edward could see the stress eating away at the man already, and the pile of work that sat on his desk looked exhausting just from its sheer enormity.

Roy put the phone down after a quick goodbye and sighed, turning fully to Ed now and watching him for a moment. Roy could easily read people, and when faced with that intense gaze Edward suddenly felt very naked beneath it. It didn't last long because Roy then looked away. "Honestly I thought you'd have changed your mind about coming in today. You're late."

"I slept in. Al left me to rest." Edward muttered. It was easier than he thought to fall back on how they had been, but there was still an ache for Roy.

"You should have taken the day off if you're unfit, Fullmetal." Roy said, glancing at him before looking out the large windows that overlooked the parade grounds.

"I'm fine. Did you just call me in here to bitch at me or is there some other reason? Because if not I do have work I need to be doing." Ed snapped, standing up as he spoke, but he hesitated in leaving the room because Roy had met his gaze again. The look in those dark eyes tugged at Edward's curiosity. Roy wanted to say something but he didn't know how to start, and that concerned Ed. Was someone else hurt? Did they know who was after him?

"I was meant to tell you to contact the police to make a statement. They told me that without a statement from you, then they couldn't charge Dalton with everything he was responsible for. They couldn't even investigate the claims without a statement from you." Roy said, running a hand through his hair with a sound of annoyance. "I meant to tell you yesterday, but it slipped my mind."

Edward shrugged, looking away. "Its fine. I don't want to talk to the police. The bastard won't get another chance to touch me." He muttered.

"No. He won't." Roy said softly enough to make Edward look at him in confusion. Ed had meant that he'd kick and scream if Dalton tried it again. What the hell was Roy talking about? "General Dalton was found dead in his home this morning, Edward."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** Roy is captured and tortured and Edward willingly offers to help Mustang to recover from his injuries but he never expected how close they'd grow in that time or the risk that Roy's captors were to his own life and to the lives of everyone he cares for.

**Rating:** M - Check each chapter for the individual warnings about what it contains.

**Warning: **Mentions of intended rape.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11<span>**

Hughes stood back and assessed the room as his men began to look for clues. He didn't believe that Dalton had killed himself, and he'd managed to get him and his men access to the house, although he had been told that it was a suicide and that there was no point investigating it. He didn't believe that though. Anyone that knew Dalton even in the passing would know that he wouldn't kill himself.

"Sir?"

Maes looked up at the young woman that stood in front of him at the entrance to the dining room. She was a little older than Edward but was also highly intelligent. Maes followed her into the dining room. "There's two places set, but only one has a plate. Presumably this was Dalton's place, as we know, the salad contained Hemlock which killed him. The other place only has a wine glass sat at it, red wine." The woman explained to Maes, pointing the glass. "There's a slight smear of someone's lipstick on the glass. That implies that a woman was here, and gives us reason to think that she was the one that put Hemlock into the salad that General Dalton was eating."

Hughes listened to the woman talk and nodded. It did certainly make sense. He just couldn't figure out who would murder the general. He'd certainly made plenty enemies, but he was a high ranking officer. Hughes also knew that while they had all this information, they still couldn't prove that it was murder. Hell, they couldn't even prove that the woman had put the poisonous leaves in the salad. It was being written off as a suicide, but it could have also just have been a horrible, painful accident for the general and it also could have been a motivated attack by someone that knew how to cover their tracks.

Hughes just couldn't shake the feeling that this was all linked to whoever wanted Edward. They didn't even know what they wanted the young alchemist for, other than that they just wanted him. Roy had mentioned in private one day that some of the men that had tortured him sounded angry with Edward, as if they wanted to hurt him or have him killed, but others – according to Roy – almost sounded as though they worshipped the blonde. Sighing, Maes called for his men to leave. They wouldn't get anything else from this place. He'd head back to the office and he'd inform Roy of what he'd found out and his nagging feeling. Roy had to know just in case Edward was in more danger than they'd thought.

* * *

><p>"Dead?" Edward asked, stunned. He sat down onto the couch again, staring at the floor. "He was killed?" He asked, looking up at Roy, who was staring out of the window again.<p>

"No. Not officially. The police are putting it down as a suicide."

"But you don't believe that, do you?" Edward replied, voicing the thought on both of their minds. "That's what you were talking to Hughes about, wasn't it? You don't think its a suicide. What makes you think that he didn't just go and blow his brains out? The bastard was clearly unstable."

"He was poisoned for one." Roy said, moving to sit down at his desk, resting his arms on the solid wooden surface. "If he'd died by a gunshot then I'd be more inclined to believe it was a suicide. But they have found hemlock leaves in a salad that they believe he had eaten some of. Its a highly poisonous plant. Even just a handful of the leaves would be enough to kill." Roy explained to him, as Edward sat frowning. It was a valid point. If Dalton was going to kill himself, he wouldn't have went to such an extreme to make it look like an accident. "Its a painful death that results in suffocation. It takes hours to die. If Dalton were going to kill himself, he wouldn't do it like that."

"The second reason is that Hughes' team who were looking into it found evidence that Dalton had had at least one guest that night. There were two empty glasses of wine sitting on the dinner table. One had Dalton's prints on it, but the other was suspiciously clear of prints despite the smear of lipstick." Roy continued, tapping a pen on the surface of his desk. "You also know as well as I do that Dalton was too proud. A suicide implies that he felt guilty for what he'd done, but I don't believe that. He treated his men as cannon fodder. He'd have no guilt about sending one to an early grave." He said, looking up to meet Edward's eye, hesitating for a moment. "And from how he spoke, I doubt he felt guilty about what he did to you."

Edward didn't hold Roy's gaze. He couldn't. The memories of what happened on Saturday night were still too fresh, both the assault and kissing Roy. His heart was pounding and he didn't realise that his hands were gripping the side of the couch cushion so hard that his flesh knuckles turned white until Roy moved to him and gently pried them off.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, his gloved hands holding Edward's gloved flesh one. The blonde looked down at both their hands, staring at the whiteness of their gloves and the transmutation circles on the back of Roy's gloves. Fire alchemy was something he hadn't really studied. He knew the general understanding of fire alchemy, but he knew that Roy was the expert in that field. All he knew was a bit about what was needed; he knew that it was the oxygen levels that Roy controlled with his alchemy. He knew that it had to be precise. If it was done wrong the results could be deadly. "Fullmetal?"

"I'm fine." Ed muttered, still staring at their gloves. Roy would never have reached out to him like this before. Would the others notice? Did Roy even notice the change? He looked up at Mustang's sigh and watched the man shake his head and move away. "What?"

"Its okay to admit that you're not okay, Edward." Roy muttered, watching Edward with something like doubt in his eyes. "You don't always have to be fine. You're allowed to hurt, or be upset. You're allowed to be shit scared sometimes. It won't change how people see you. They won't think of you as weak if you're scared."

"I'm not scared." Edward snapped, interrupting the man. He gave Roy a fierce glare and stood up. "I'm not hurt or upset or scared. The bastard deserved to die, what does it matter to me that he is? I have no reason to be scared, Mustang! He's dead now, and he'll never get a chance to touch me and act on all his sick little fantasies. He's never going to get a chance now, all he managed to do was steal one kiss while his now dead soldier stuck his hand into my trousers." Edward stopped when he realised that he was shouting at Roy, and it was only from Roy's frown and Ed realised that he'd blurted out about the other soldier. He dropped his gaze with a snarl and noticed that his hands were shaking, but he couldn't tell if it was from anger or from the fear that clung to him despite his words.

"You never mentioned that before, Ed." Roy said softly, but he didn't push Ed to give him an answer of why. He assumed that Ed would feel shame and embarrassment over the whole experience. Edward would have had his reason for not telling Roy this information before, but it was concerning that the alchemist hadn't shared it. What was more concerning though, was the fact that Roy could have been so late and much more damage could have been down to Fullmetal, and that risk still lingered even with both men dead.

"I didn't see the point. Bastard was dead by the time you got there. Not like you can arrest a dead guy. You've heard how they talk anyway."

"You're right." Roy said calmly after a long pause. "You don't have a reason to be scared of Dalton now. But you are. You're scared of what he could have done, aren't you?" Roy asked, but Edward didn't answer him. The blonde just turned his back to him and moved around the couch, only stopping when Roy placed a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off but stayed where he was. "Its still dangerous, Edward. Whoever killed Dalton may be one of the ones that's after you. I want you to be safe. I need you to be safe."

"I'm not a kid, Mustang. I can look after myself." Edward muttered bitterly. "Besides, you need to focus on getting better yourself. You need to be in control of your alchemy again." Ed said, his voice softer as he glanced back at Roy with a slightly concerned frown. "Don't wear yourself out worrying about me." He muttered as he turned away again and left the room, heading to his desk and the waiting pile of work he had.

* * *

><p>Edward and Roy barely spoke for the rest of the day or the following week. Things weren't as awkward as Ed thought they would be, but they were far from comfortable and everyone in the office noticed it. They didn't mention it or make things any more difficult, but he could tell that they knew something. Riza knew about the kiss, but she would have kept it to herself for both their safety. Whether the others picked up on cues that they wanted each other, or just that things were off, he didn't know. Throughout the week, Roy never once sent Edward out of town on a mission.<p>

It was late on in the week that Edward caught a glimpse of a mission in the East that he knew he could wrap up within the day. He approached Roy about it, but the General refused and said that it wasn't a major issue and someone less skilled would be able to deal with it.

"That's bullshit and you know it, Roy." Ed had snapped, slamming his hands onto the desk. "If a lesser alchemist could do it they wouldn't waste your time asking you to get me to do it. Now tell me what the real reason is that I'm still sitting here and not out on a mission actually doing my job."

Roy sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking up at Edward with a raised eyebrow that suggested the real reason was painfully obvious, and Edward knew that it was. He knew that Roy was keeping him in the city because he was safe here. Someone was always able to watch him, but that didn't mean that he didn't want Roy's admission of it. "You're safer in the city than you are out on some pointless, wild goose chase." Roy eventually said, returning his attention to the file in front of him. Despite Edward wanting it, somehow Roy's admission only just pissed Edward off.

"You don't have to keep protecting me, Mustang." Edward snapped, leaning on the table. He was taller than Roy like this, and leaning over him in his anger he should have been intimidating too, but Roy just shot him a bored look and returned to his paperwork.

"You're under my command, Fullmetal. I say that you stay within the city so we can protect you and that's exactly what you'll do. I know how much you hate any help, but I'm really not giving you the choice here so you should stop acting like a child and accept it. You don't have to do everything alone."

Edward wasn't fully aware of what made him snap or that he had lashed out and slapped Roy, but he could probably put it down to being called a child. He was also aware of the shock on his commanding officers face that was rapidly turning to anger and he was painfully aware of his own heavy breathing and the sting in his flesh hand. He turned to leave and moved quicker when he heard Roy move but a tight grip on his arm stopped him.

Roy spun him around and Edward defiantly raised his gaze to meet Roy's. There was a red mark on Roy's cheek that made a wave of guilt eat away at Edward's stomach. As if Roy needed another injury now, and Edward would have made an apology if it weren't for the anger in those dark eyes that dared him to even open his mouth.

"You have always been a disobedient pain in my arse, Fullmetal, and I have let you away with more than I perhaps should have." Roy snapped and Edward tried to pull his arm back but Roy wouldn't let him.

"Let go of me, Mustang."

"Shut up!" Roy snapped, making Edward flinch slightly. "For once in your life will you just shut the hell up, Edward, and for a moment think about why we're trying to help you. We're not just doing it to piss you off. We're not doing it because we think that you are weak and vulnerable. We're doing it because you mean something to us and you're in danger. If these people get their hands on you, the best thing that they will do to you is kill you. Do you understand that Edward?"

Edward watched Roy in silence, stunned by the outburst. The grip on his arm hurt, and was strong enough that it would probably bruise, but he didn't try to get away again. He just watched Roy warily. After a moment he shook his head, he didn't understand. "No. I don't understand, Mustang. How can killing me be the best thing that they'll do?"

"Because one of the men that set me on fire hinted at how he wanted you raped." Roy snapped. He closed his eyes and loosened his grip on Edward's arm. There was a pause before Roy spoke again, his voice softer and his concern for Edward painfully clear as he opened his eyes again. "I wasn't able to get anything else out of him. I don't know who he was or who he was working for but he seemed to think that you were guilty of something and he wanted to see you punished for it." Roy said, watching Edward take in the news. "I didn't want to tell you because the idea of someone doing that you makes me feel sick."

Edward pulled away from Roy's loose grip and took a few steps back. He understood Roy's point now. He tasted bile in the back of his throat that he swallowed back as he tried to get his brain to work again but his mind just get repeating that one sentence. _Because one of the men that set me on fire hinted at how he wanted you raped. _He wasn't sure what was worse, that some bastard had actually set Roy on fire, or that as he was doing that he was talking about raping one of Roy's men for some delusional crime.

"They didn't all act like that though, and that's what has us at such a dead end." Roy continued as the silence stretched out. It was a deafening silence and Roy had to fill it, but he was almost certain that Ed wouldn't take in anything else he said. "Some of them spoke about you as if they knew you and thought that you were something precious to them. They almost worshipped you and were disgusted with how badly I apparently treat you by sending you out on mission that will cause you any risk."

Edward shook his head again and turned his back to Roy, trying to figure it out. It seemed like people with these two conflicting ideas about him were working together, but that didn't make any sense. Edward wasn't aware of his hands shaking until they were in Roy's. He looked up at the man that had moved to stand in front of him again and let himself be scared for the moment. He moved closer to Roy almost hesitantly and rested his forehead on his shoulder, leaving Roy to let go of his hands and wrap strong arms around him. Both of those ideas made him feel sick. He wasn't something to be worshipped and nobody deserved a punishment like that.

Roy didn't ask Edward to speak, or open up about his fears. He didn't even ask Edward to confirm that it was fear. Whatever the alchemist was feeling, it wasn't Roy's place to ask. He had noticed that Edward was shaking and he had move to comfort him, but Edward's lack of verbal communication was unnerving. Roy remembered back when Ed had discovered what Tucker had done to Nina and her dog and how he'd shut down afterwards. He didn't want to lose Edward to himself. What if he shut down and couldn't get back out of that state?

"I'm sorry Fullmetal. I shouldn't have told you like that. I should have told you sooner and without my anger towards you." Roy mumbled as he gently pulled an unresisting Edward to sit at his side on the couch. Edward sat down, but he didn't speak and his gaze never left the rug under his feet. "I just didn't want you to know. It was selfish of me but I wanted to try and protect you from that knowledge and that was wrong of me. I'm sorry, Edward."

Edward shrugged. He had to control his mind. He couldn't lose himself to threats like this, but it was hard. He was never one to give up on a puzzle or problem, but this was one problem he just wanted to brush under the rug and pretend that it wasn't real. He swallowed passed the lump in his throat and eventually met Roy's worried eyes. He forced a smile that he could tell wasn't convincing and rested his gaze on the still slightly pinker skin of Roy's face. He pulled his gloves off and pressed cool automail fingers to the angry flesh. "Its okay. I understand why you didn't say." He mumbled, keeping his hand on Roy's cheek as his eyes drifted back to the dark blue of Roy's. "I'm sorry I hit you. I wasn't really aware that I was doing it until I had." He muttered, blushing slightly.

Roy chuckled and the noise helped Edward to give him a real smile. Roy's laugh was so warming that it was almost easy to forget about everything he had just learnt and it made him want to kiss the older man. He resisted though. He couldn't give into his urges in the office. That was just asking for trouble and everyone knew it. "Its okay Ed. I probably deserved it." He said, smiling warmly and taking Edward's hand in his. He turned his head to place a kiss to the cool metal without really thinking through his actions.

He knew that he was too close to Edward already. He knew that he needed to back off and leave comforting Edward to his family and colleagues, but Roy just couldn't let Edward go out of that door as shaken as he had been. Roy had told Edward that they couldn't be together, that there were too many risks for them both. It wasn't fair to Ed to put him at risk like that, and he had to think of his career, but with Edward sitting there, holding his face and watching him with a mix of hungry lust and careful curiosity, Roy knew one thing for absolute certainty. He wouldn't be able to stay away from Edward and he wouldn't be able to run from his own want for the blonde no matter how hard he tried.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** Roy is captured and tortured and Edward willingly offers to help Mustang to recover from his injuries but he never expected how close they'd grow in that time or the risk that Roy's captors were to his own life and to the lives of everyone he cares for.

**Rating:** M - Check each chapter for the individual warnings about what it contains.

**Warning: **Violence

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Edward pulled his coat around himself tighter as he shifted from one foot to the other. The air was bitterly cold and it was only worsened by the wind's bite. There wasn't a hint of blue in the cloud covered sky and Ed just wanted to go home and curl up with a coffee and an alchemy book, but he'd promised Al that he would be with him at the train station when Winry arrived, and so here he was; standing in the cold waiting for the train to pull in and hoping that it did so before the sky opened and soaked them.

Alphonse was as excited as ever about Winry coming to see them. Edward enjoyed seeing her, but it was Al that benefited most from her visits. The pair tended to be inseparable. Edward now just spent his time waiting for Al or Winry to come to him to inform him of their relationship. He'd seen the way they looked at each other and their mutual attraction was painfully obvious to everybody but themselves. Sooner or later they would notice that the other shared their feelings.

Further down the track, the train sped into view but even as it did that, it was slowing its pace as it prepared to come to a stop. Beside Edward, Al was one coffee or anxious comment from bouncing right off the platform and into the tracks. Ed frowned at him for a moment before he spoke, trying to understand why this time round Al looked more nervous than he did excited.

"Al?" Ed started, waiting for his brother to give him his attention. "What's wrong? You seem nervous. Its just Winry."

Alphonse glanced at him, and then at the train that was heading towards the platform. He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his neat blonde hair that he kept cut short. "I really like Winry, brother." He muttered, and Edward let out a laugh. Al shot him a dirty look and then frowned when Edward just smiled at him.

"I know you do Al. I can read you like a book. I'm your brother, I know what's going on in that head of yours without you telling me. She also likes you, for the record. So what are you actually nervous about?" Edward asked just as the train pulled into the station.

Al watched the train doors as he spoke. "I want to ask her to go out on a date with me. I want to be her boyfriend, but I've never done anything like this. How do you manage to do it, brother? You've brought a few people home over the years now."

Edward blushed slightly and laughed. Alphonse thought that we was successful in relationships and was able to bring people home, but Al didn't really understand how easy it was to pick someone up at a bar, to mumble all the right words and make them come home with you. "Al, bringing someone home like that isn't what you want with Winry. Its great at the time, but the next morning you tend to regret it. What you feel for Winry isn't like that. You want to be with her in the most simple of ways, to be a couple, and that's something I know nothing about."

Alphonse watched Edward as he spoke and offered his brother a sad smile. It was true, he did want to be a couple with Winry, and he knew that what Edward did with the people that he brought home was just about lust and need. Al also saw the way that his brother looked at Roy, and knew that Edward was just as lost – if not more so – by his own feelings for Roy. Alphonse was about to ask his brother about what was going on between him and the general when he heard the train doors open and turned to face them nervously. "What if I just blurt it out and embarrass myself?" Al mumbled to his brother.

"Sometimes that works out much better than you would ever believe. Try to relax Al, just be yourself and ask her out for dinner or something." Edward replied quietly, just as Winry stepped off of the train and Edward watched his younger brother grin when he laid his eyes on her.

The blonde girl ran towards them with her suitcase behind her and threw her arms around Alphonse first, murmuring about how nice it was to see them. She then moved to hug Edward with a little less enthusiasm as she did Al. She asked them how they were, asking Al how school was and if he was enjoying it and asking Edward about his alchemy and demanding to check his automail to make sure that he hadn't damaged it. Edward let her ramble and soon the conversation between Al and Winry became background noise. He was scanning the crowd of people with tense curiosity when he noticed something odd. He knew that people were after him. He was their goal much more than Roy ever was, so the sight of soldiers at the station got his back up. It wasn't unusual to see blue uniforms on the platforms, but something about these particular soldiers worried him. Edward stopped dead and glanced behind him, he could see 5 men in total at the exits of the building, no doubt there to grab him when he tried to leave.

"Ed?" Winry asked, bringing Edward's attention back to them, she sounded worried, but it was Alphonse's expression that told Edward that he had to let them know. He didn't want to tell Winry too much, he didn't want to risk her getting involved, but his brother already was involved. "Edward, what's wrong?" Winry pressed, glancing at Al in the hopes of some explanation.

"Don't look, but there are soldiers at the exits. I don't trust them." Edward explained, moving towards a phone box. He pulled change out of his pocket and dialled the number he knew for Roy's office. Hawkeye answered on the third ring. "Lieutenant. Its Ed, there's no time to explain, but I need you at the train station, I have a bad feeling." He told Riza before she had a chance to speak more than a greeting. Edward was about to start explaining when he heard an unfamiliar voice demanding that the three of them go with him. Edward abandoned the phone box, not bothering to hang up on Riza and moved to his brother and Winry who were demanding to know who the man was and why they needed to go with him.

Edward grabbed his brother's arm and tugged him back a little, he then moved forward and glared at the other man. "Who the hell are you, and why are you harassing my brother and friend?" He snapped, seeing Al out of the corner of his eye moving closer to Winry. They had agreed what to do if they were attacked in the open like this. Al would use his alchemy to protect them as Edward found them an escape route.

"Fullmetal, you and your brother are in danger. You must come with us. We'll defend you." The soldier said. He was convincing, but Edward had never seen him before, and he knew that if he was really in danger, Roy or Hughes would send someone he would know, if not come themselves.

"I'm sure I can handle myself. I'm not defenceless." Edward muttered, glaring at the man before clapping his hands together and letting the spark of alchemy work on his automail arm, thinning the metal enough to produce a wicked sharp blade of the side of his arm. To his surprise, Winry offered up no compliant to him altering her work. It was only then that he noticed that they were surrounded.

The soldier lunged for Ed, who stepped back and aimed a punch at the man's face, the blade catching his skin on his cheek and leaving the man with a deep cut that Edward had no doubt would scar. Behind him, Edward heard Al clap and raise the ground to separate Edward from the soldier. Edward then led the way through a panicked crowd to a flat expanse of wall. The young alchemist clapped and slammed his hands to the wall, letting it crumble around them before he charged through it. Somewhere in the distance he heard sirens and he knew that it would be Roy and his men, but he couldn't hang about here and wait.

"Al." Edward said, stopping and turning to his brother who was fussing over a cut on Winry's head. "You and Winry go to Hughes. I don't know how safe our home will be right now."

"What about you Ed?" Winry spoke up, glancing behind her at the hole in the train station wall. "How much trouble have you gotten yourself into now, Edward?" She snapped, but her voice wasn't angry. She was scared and Edward moved to her and his brother before Al could protest.

"Please go. I need to know that you're both safe and not getting chased through the streets like me. Roy and the team are on their way here right now. I'll head towards the sirens and find them, but I can't be worrying about your safety." Edward said, looking to his brother. "Please Al. I'm trusting you to keep Winry safe." He knew that Al would accept his terms, however reluctantly and when he eventually did, Edward watched Al lead Winry away in the direction of the Hughes household.

Edward then turned on his heel and bolted down the nearest alleyway, slowly making his way towards the noise of the sirens.

* * *

><p>Havoc had come barging into Roy's inner office to explain that Ed had called and there was trouble. Roy rushed out and took the phone from Riza who then promptly moved out to organise cars and gather his men. Roy understood her panic – albeit, very well controlled – when he heard the chaos on the line. He called out Edward's name, but he got no answer other that the scream of alchemy and then the pained yelp of a man. Roy didn't wait to hear more. He hung up and tugged his gloves on before moving out of the office with his team on his heels. Hawkeye met his pace and walked beside him.<p>

"Hughes has sent a team out to the train station, they're already on their way with instructions to safely get both the Elrics and Miss Rockbell back to the Hughes' household." She explained, but it all meant nothing to Roy. Edward was out there, and had known to call for help, and that was the most concerning thing. It was possible that Fullmetal had only called to ensure that his brother would be safe as soon as possible but that didn't help Roy's anxiety in the slightest and he knew that he would never forgive himself if Edward got hurt, not after everything he'd refused himself and the young blonde.

Roy got in the car with Hawkeye and Fuery while Havoc, Breda and Falman used the second car. Fuery chatted away in the back as Riza expertly pulled out and sped away from Central Command and towards the train station, but Roy turned his attention to the streets that they rushed through and chose to ignore his companions. A few streets from the train station Roy made Riza stop the car. He had seen something in the alley that caught his attention and he climbed out of the car and moved towards the sight, Hawkeye and Havoc at his sides, both with their guns drawn and aimed at the entrance of the alley, namely at the two people there. One was in blue – a soldier, the other was dressed all in black, but there was no mistaking the flash of brilliant blonde hair.

The bark of a gun being fired was loud in his ears and Roy couldn't understand what had happened until the scream of pain met his ears and he saw someone drop. The soldier. Edward turned to face them, his back to the wall and he offered Roy a smile as the dark haired alchemist rushed to the blonde.

"Are you hurt?" Roy demanded, looking Edward over and brushing blonde hair that had escaped its braid back behind Edward's ear. Roy wanted nothing more than to grab Fullmetal and kiss him and feel him beneath him, soft flesh and hard, toned muscle and unyielding automail. Roy needed to know and to feel that Edward wasn't harmed, but he couldn't. It wasn't safe here and just as he was thinking about it, all hell broke loose. A loud crash roared out into the air and Roy instinctively pulled Edward away from the wall behind him and into his chest. The building at Edward's back collapsed in on itself with the unmistakable smell of sulphur from the alchemy. A cloud of dust filled the alley and coated the ground in grit and rubble. Edward had only just reached his hand up to press possessively against Roy's chest when he was gone and Roy was too blinded by the dust in the air to find him.

Ed landed in the grit hard and he shut his eyes against the grit and dust as his head slammed into the rubble and the wind was knocked out of him. The small grains of dirt stung the cut along his cheek and his groan turned into a cough as he choked on the cloud around him. He went to move but couldn't find enough energy to push himself up fully. He rolled onto his back, which helped him to breathe easier, and let out another small groan. Before he had time to react a man was straddling him and a thick, meaty hand pushed down on Ed's throat as a matching fist slammed into his jaw. Ed thrashed beneath him and tried to pull at the man's arm. It didn't have any effect and his head was beginning to hurt from the starvation of oxygen. He tried to buck the other male off him but he was growing weaker by the second and the man on top of him was heavy and not to mention strong. Ed had underestimated the man, but his bulk wasn't just extra fat, it seemed that a lot of it was muscle and Ed couldn't use his alchemy to defend himself because he wasn't able to clap his hands in his position.

His ears buzzed painfully and he kept his eyes closed tight. He wrapped both hands around the man's wrist trying to make the hand move even slightly from his throat so he could breathe again. He knew what this point was, he was at the edge of falling unconscious. He was getting tired and he knew that he couldn't fight the man off. He'd need someone to save him, but he could faintly hear shouts and gunfire and he didn't think that any of them would be able to spare the time to let their defence down to get him. His hold on reality was fading and all he could hear was ringing and the pounding of his heart.

There was a muffled noise, but Ed understood it as a gunshot and then there was warmth spilling over his hips and legs. The cry of pain from above him told Ed that the man was the source of the warmth. Blood. Suddenly the hand was removed from his throat but there was still heavy weight on his legs. Ed's back arched slightly as he took in gulps of air, choking as he tried to breathe too much and ended up inhaling the dust, and after a moment he opened his eyes slightly and had to blink them free of dirt. They watered slightly and within moments the weight from his legs was gone. His attacker fell to the side, still alive. The bullet had found a meaty leg, tearing flesh and muscle but not enough to kill. The man scrambled to his feet, horror spreading rapidly across his features and Ed watched – detached and slightly amused – trying to figure out why the man was so scared. He watched as the man turned around and tried to run, but the bullet wound in his leg refused to let him go fast though and he eventually dropped to the ground.

As Edward watched, the man was soon on fire and trying desperately to put the flames out. Edward turned to face his right and saw that Roy stood not too far away with his arm still outstretched and his fingers poised to snap again. Ed pushed himself up onto his arms and groaned. Everything hurt and his head was still hazy. Roy saw Ed move and went to his side, crouching by him and wrapping a supportive arm around him. Edward's attacker had stopped fighting and lay dead a number of feet away, but Ed didn't look at the burnt body and rather focused on not gagging on the rank air that was filled with the smell of burnt flesh.

Roy tilted Ed's face to look at him directly and brushed sooty bangs from the blonde's face. He trailed gentle fingers down Edward's jaw and down onto his throat. Roy caught Ed's shiver at the feeling of the material of his gloved hand and gave him a small smile. "Are you okay?" Roy asked, ignoring the fighting that continued on around them. He relaxed at Ed's small nod and helped pull the alchemist to his feet.

Roy took a small step away from Ed, to give him space as they both stood but soon his arms were full of the blonde as Ed stumbled. His head was spinning from the lack of oxygen and he was exhausted. He felt Roy's hands on the tops of his arms and he lifted weary arms to clutch at Roy's shoulders. Roy pulled him close and took a moment to scan the area. His men were handling their enemies for the moment but Roy didn't want to let his guard down – not while they were outnumbered.

Roy turned his attention back to Edward and forced the younger male to look at him. Ed looked as if he was about to pass out where he stood and Roy knew that he had to end this fight soon. If he didn't Ed would keep fighting out of his stubbornness and only make himself worse. Edward looked around; the others were still fighting, but they were showing the first signs of getting tired. He couldn't stop. He'd push on because that's what he did. He wouldn't sit back and let the others fight and risk their lives to defend him. Ed pushed out of Roy's arms, holding onto him as he steadied himself before letting go. "I'm okay." He said in response to Roy's worried look. "I'll be fine, Roy. Lets finish this."

Roy hesitated for a moment and then let out a small sigh. There was no way to stop Ed; the least he could do was end this fight soon. He watched as Ed turned and began to make his way to help Fuery. "Edward!" Roy called out, stopping the blonde in his tracks. Ed looked over his shoulder at Roy, waiting for him to continue. "Don't die." Roy said after a moment. He had wanted to tell Ed that he loved him, but if he had said it then he feared that it would have felt like he was risking too much; like he was saying it as a goodbye, and that wasn't how he wanted to confess his love for the first time. Ed nodded in response and offered Roy a smile before turning and running to Fuery's side; his clap loud despite the fighting.

* * *

><p>The battle seemed to be going in their favour until Roy was surrounded. He heard the alarmed shouts of his team and seconds later the enemies were pulling on gas masks. There was an explosion of smoke and Roy coughed, backing out of it. He felt someone grab him from behind and before he could react there was a rag over his mouth. After only a few inhalations of the fumes around him and he began to feel himself grow woozy and his hearing grew distant and faint, his eyelids felt heavy and then within moments they closed and Roy collapsed.<p>

The masked man caught Roy in his arms and dropped the cloth as he picked the General up. He quickly made his way into a nearby alley and met up with some of his team. He moved to push Roy into the back of a van and then climbed in to sit on the seats attached to the walls inside. He watched the other men pile in and stared at the blonde haired alchemist that was carelessly put down next to the General. Within a moment the doors to the van banged shut and the driver pulled away. The smoke bombs would just be beginning to dissipate and Mustang's team wouldn't know what hit them. By the time they realised that the boy alchemist and their leader were missing the van would be long gone.

Sullivan chuckled to himself and watched as some of the other men smirked along with him. The plan had went perfectly. Those left behind fighting Mustang's men were not important. They didn't even know where they were taking the men, so if the military captured and tortured them for information they wouldn't be able to get Roy and Ed. They were nothing more than collateral damage.

* * *

><p>Ed groaned as he woke up. A splash of water on his cheek made him open his eyes to see that he was lying on his back in dirt and above him was a rotten roof. A quick glance at his surrounding showed it was an old warehouse, sections of the roof having collapsed or rotted away long ago, those sections that were still intact offered little protection from the elements and rain water leaked through most of them. Edward sat up slowly with a groan, holding himself up with an automail arm as his flesh hand rubbed his eyes. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten here and his head felt foggy. A second glance around the warehouse made Ed realise that he wasn't alone. Against one of the walls in the half of the warehouse that had no roof, a body clad in black and blue was slumped against the wall, the rain soaking the black coat and seeping into the blue military uniform. Roy.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** Roy is captured and tortured and Edward willingly offers to help Mustang to recover from his injuries but he never expected how close they'd grow in that time or the risk that Roy's captors were to his own life and to the lives of everyone he cares for.

**Rating:** M - Check each chapter for the individual warnings about what it contains.

**Warning: **Implied torture, implied rape and a bit of AU.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Edward transformed his automail back to normal instead of the weapon he'd had it as before he scrambled to his feet and ran to Roy, dropping to his knees in front of him. He hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do. There was a gash along Roy's right cheek and the blood mixed with the rain and was smeared down his face, drops of it staining the white of his uniform shirt. Ed called out to Roy, but received no response. He shuffled closer, tapping his commanding officer on the shoulder, but again Roy didn't react. Ed called out louder, placing a hand on Roy's thigh and leaning closer. When he didn't wake up, Ed leaned in, tenderly brushing his lips against Roy's. He pulled away slightly when Roy groaned and found himself staring the older man in the eyes.

"Ed?" Roy ground out. His voice was hoarse, and Ed could tell that it was more because of pain rather than the fact that he just regained consciousness. Edward looked him over, scanning for any obvious injury when Roy reached out and cupped his jaw. His skin was cold and damp against Edward's cheek but the blonde reached up and took Roy's hand in his own, turning his head to place a feather-light kiss in the inside of Roy's wrist.

"Are you hurt?" Roy asked, stroking his thumb along Edward's cheek. The blonde offered him a small smile and shook his head. He felt fine in fact. He had a few cuts or scrapes but it was nothing serious, but the fact that they had been gentle with him only made him anxious. People didn't take hostages to be gentle with them.

"I'm okay. Are you hurt?" Edward asked, reaching out to gently touch Roy's cheek, just below the cut. The skin was swollen and red and a bruise was already forming under Roy's right eye making him look exhausted and washed out. Before Roy could answer, tires crunched on stones outside of the building and Edward stood up, transforming his automail back into the blade as he stood protectively in front of Roy. Movement behind him caused the young alchemist to glance at Roy as he staggered to his feet and instinctively Edward moved to steady him. "Sit down, idiot. You're too weak." He mumbled, concerned. The door at the far end of the building opened and 3 soldiers strolled in. Edward didn't recognise them, but Roy tensed beneath his touch and Edward snarled slightly. More fucking military bastards doing as they pleased.

"So Dalton was right all along. There was some of us that were starting to doubt him, starting to think that he just wanted a taste of the infamous Edward Elric." The man at the front said, mocking them with a vicious smirk that made Edward want to recoil. "So what's he like Roy? Good enough that you would risk your career and life for? He doesn't look like much, he's just some crippled boy. Is that how you got him to be so loyal? Fucked him as a broken waste of space so he feels like you're all he has. Did you take advantage of his vulnerability and train him to be your bulldog?"

Edward felt Roy tense beneath him again and frowned slightly at the familiar way the other man spoke to Mustang. The dark haired alchemist straightened up slightly, but stayed by Edward's side. "You're ridiculous, Sullivan. You clearly know nothing of Fullmetal if you perceive him to be so weak. And if by cripple you are referring to his automail, then I'm positive you've never seen him fight. Fullmetal is in no way disadvantaged or vulnerable."

"And I'll be more than happy to kick your ass to prove it." Edward snarled. It pissed him off that people thought so lowly of him, but it was worse that they thought that of Roy too. Mustang was a great man; noble; loyal; trustworthy. He would never take advantage of someone like that, but the other soldiers just laughed and sneered at their verbal defences.

Edward lashed out then. He left Roy leaning against the wall and charged at the man called Sullivan, his blade sharp and pressed to the man's throat but Edward hesitated. He didn't kill if he could help it, and in his hesitation the other two soldiers had guns at his head. Ed didn't back down though, not until one of the men aimed his gun at Roy. The scream of the gun was loud enough that it left a ringing in his ears and Edward spun around in fear, praying that somehow Roy managed to escape unharmed. When he saw Roy standing without a wound, and the splintered plaster of the wall a little behind him, Edward couldn't understand it. A hard smack to his left temple sent him crashing to a heap on the floor and caused his vision to swim and blur.

"You're making this far too easy kid." Edward heard one man say, but the last thing he saw was Roy struggling to get to him, but being held back as two men beat turned on Ed. He tried to fight back, but the kick to his head did the job and Edward was almost thankful when the darkness took him, even just so he didn't have to see Roy suffer.

* * *

><p>Ed had been in this room before, when he was getting Roy. They had made some changes to it – the most obvious being the camera that was attached to the ceiling in the corner of the room. They had also brought in some furniture. A few old chairs and a sleeping cot that couldn't legally pass as a bed. There was still the one uncovered light bulb that didn't do much to brighten the room, and there was a stained patch on the ground where they hadn't bothered to clean Roy's blood off it. Ed shuddered at it. Roy had briefly told him some of what they'd done to him in here, how they had broken him so much that he just wanted to give up and die and the thought of them doing that to Roy now made him feel sick.<p>

Ed's hands were enclosed in a small device – much like medieval stocks – to ensure that he couldn't use his alchemy. His fingertips wouldn't even touch. He'd been in here for god knows how long and he was so hungry that he felt sick constantly. He had only been given the one bottle of water each day, something like 500mls - just to ensure that he didn't die on them, and very minimal food. Some days passed without him getting anything to eat.

Ed looked up when the door opened and his heart ached painfully. The door shut and Ed stood up from the sorry excuse for a bed. Roy walked over to him, seemingly unhurt other than the previous, still healing injuries. Roy stopped by Ed's side and give him a small sad smile and brushed a stray bit of blond hair out of the way. Ed felt tears sting his eyes; he was so relieved that Roy was okay. Ed was just about to lean up against Roy's chest when something stopped him. Some little idea that voiced itself in his mind and made Ed take a step back. It was a seed of doubt, sewn by logic, that rapidly spread and took root in his mind.

"How did you get away from them?" Ed demanded, narrowing his eyes. When Roy didn't reply instantly Ed shook his head, glaring at the dark haired man. "You're not him."

Ed watched as Roy's eyes narrowed in confusion. It made his heart clench and he had to tear his eyes away. A hand was pressed against his face, but Ed didn't look at him. "Edward, don't be like this. Who else could I be? Don't you trust me any more?" Roy's voice begged him and Ed snarled. He didn't have proof but a part of him just knew that this wasn't Roy. He couldn't trust this illusion, and he wasn't entirely sure why. He just knew that something was very wrong and he had to trust his gut.

"Prove it!" Ed demanded. "What did you tell me the right before they took us?"

Roy didn't hesitate in his answer, Ed had to give him that much, but it was the wrong answer. "I told you that I loved you, Ed."

"Wrong! Who are you? You're not Roy." Even as the words past his lips, Ed knew with a sickening lurch of his stomach who it was in front of him. "Envy." The word came out in a sort of growl and Ed pulled away from the hand on his face. He took another step back and the backs of his knees hit the bed, forcing him to sit down. Envy smirked but still hid behind Roy's face. He stepped closer and leaned over Ed with a small chuckle. Ed tried to move away but Envy had him pinned. He slipped a hand – Roy's hand – down Edward's chest and to the waistband of his trousers, his fingers brushing the buttons that fastened the leather trousers. Ed tried to struggle away, a sick feeling washing over him, but bound as he was he didn't get far.

"Let's teach you a lesson, Pipsqueak." Roy's voice breathed into Ed's ear.

* * *

><p>They had made Roy watch as Envy beat Edward black, blue and bloody until the young alchemist stopped moving and lay in a broken heap on the floor beside the cot. Roy was being kept in the room above Ed, it was a small room with a single bed and other typical bedroom furnishings. Kept neat in case someone stuck their nose in where it wasn't wanted, but it was clear that it was a spare room – perhaps a rented room. There was a significant lack of personal belongings. Plain, boring walls. Fit for purpose but not comfort or security like most bedrooms. He hadn't been kept in there for long though, and within days he had been moved into the basement, just a few doors down from Ed.<p>

His captors had connected the camera in Ed's room to a television in Roy's room. They'd tied him to a chair in front of the television just as Envy had walked into Ed's little room. Roy stared at the screen, refusing to accept the sight for a moment. When they had touched, when Envy had put his hand on Ed's face, Roy felt the bitterness of jealously build up inside him. The camera had audio and though the television was turned down low Roy heard Ed clearly. The alchemist wasn't falling for it and Roy found himself feeling proud of his subordinate. Edward's intelligence was as sharp as a blade. He wouldn't fall for such a trick, but even as Roy was convincing himself that Ed would reveal the truth of the matter, his pride for the young alchemist was forgotten about as fear and dread took hold of him when Ed was pinned to the bed. Roy stared at the television in shock. His captors turned the volume up so Ed's panicked voice rang out into the room. He was protesting and fighting to get away from Envy but without use of his hands there wasn't much he could do. Roy watched – feeling sick, terrified and furious – as Envy held onto the bonds separating Ed's hands and pulled the alchemist to his feet. In a moment Ed was punched in the face and then thrown back to the bed, his stomach hit the side of the bed frame – a cold, hard, unforgiving metal - and Roy heard his alchemist gasp. Ed slid to his knees, winded and coughing, but Envy pulled him up by the hair, aiming a brutal punch into Edward's kidneys, before slamming his head down into the metal of the cot frame.

Roy looked away then, unable to watch any more of the brutality. He shut his eyes and screamed at his captors. He shouted at them to stop it, to leave Ed alone. He told them that he'd do anything, give them anything, if they stopped now and left Fullmetal alone. His pleas fell on deaf ears. They weren't doing this for money or for Roy's surrender. They were doing it to break both the alchemists in the quickest and most twisted way they could. Not looking didn't help Roy at all. They knew that they couldn't make him look so they turned up the volume. Ed's muffled screams dissolved into whimpers of pain and every noise from the blonde ripped into Roy's core, leaving him crying despite his best efforts not to show how much pain this was causing him.

After a while the video went quiet and a man came up behind Roy. "That was all live, and we'll be leaving this on constantly just to give you some entertainment during your stay here." He growled into Roy's ear, making him shudder and choke back another sob. He'd kill them for this. He'd make the bastards burn and then drag their corpses back from the gate to do it all again.

* * *

><p>Ed's head snapped up as the door opened and he clutched onto the blanket he had draped over himself in an attempt to regain some warmth. Over the following week, Envy came back twice a day since that first night. Beatings, Ed could handle. But Envy didn't come back to beat Ed. Not really. Envy came to break Ed, to make him doubt reality and shut down slowly. He'd been left unable to use Alchemy or fight back. The one time that he did try to hit Envy, the sin had dodged the attack and knocked him out. He'd been starved for the following two days, and only given one glass of water a day as punishment. Sometimes, near the start of Envy's sick game, when Envy had decided that he didn't want to attack Ed, he'd come in as Roy, bloody and broken and Ed would be forced to watch as Envy made it look like Roy was dying over and over again - choking on his own blood or crippled and broken. Worst of all though was that Envy always wore Roy's face whenever he came into the room.<p>

At least, that was the worst that Envy had done. Other men, men in blue uniforms had come in too. Sullivan and his men. Dalton's men. They had told him about the camera in the top corner and how it was connected to a live stream in the room that they were holding Roy in. They'd taunted him and he'd ignored them. He didn't have the energy to fight them and they knew it, so it was then that they had tore his clothes from him and held him down on the cold, bloodstained floor. Edward shook his head, forcing the horrific memory back into the dark corner of his mind that it belonged in.

He knew what they were doing. They were taking his feelings for Roy; taking the safety of a familiar and kind face - a face that he loved and trusted - and were ripping it apart. They were trying to break Ed, leave him doubting everything and everyone until his brilliant mind snapped. What was worse was that it was working. Ed knew it was and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was doubting things and second guessing everything. He couldn't stand the thought of seeing Roy for the fear that it wasn't really his commanding officer beneath all that flesh and bone. He flinched at the sight of a blue uniform and was becoming more and more withdrawn. At the start of his imprisonment he would fight with his bonds until he bled, and he would try to break the door open. Now he just sat, curled up and stared at the blood stain on the ground and the scorch marks where they had set Roy on fire. He'd become so withdrawn that the bonds on his wrists had been removed a day or so ago, but he was so exhausted and malnourished that he couldn't effectively fight back anyway.

The tiled floor was cold on Edward's feet where he sat curled up on the floor, not bothering to glance up as he heard the door open. Roy paused by the door and Ed sucked in a breath. A part of him still hoped that it was really Roy, that he had somehow managed to get free and come for him, but he crushed that hope before it could do any more damage. Roy - _Envy, Ed corrected himself -_ walked closer to Ed, leaving the door behind him temptingly open. If Ed could work up the energy to get past then he could try to escape, but he didn't have the energy, or the will. Besides, the real Roy was still in here somewhere and Ed wouldn't leave him behind.

Roy hesitated for a moment and Edward just couldn't take it any more. He hated feeling repulsed and scared and it was worse because he was scared of Mustang's face. A face of the man he'd grown to love despite it all. It made him weak and he couldn't stand it. He gripped onto the sheet tighter, until his flesh knuckles turned white, and glared at Roy. "Dammit, will you stop it!"

"What?" Roy paused, looking confused and slightly nervous but Ed wasn't going to fall for the trap. If he did, whatever Envy had in store would only hurt him so much more. He wouldn't fall for that again. He couldn't.

"Stop it! Stop looking like him! You're not him! You're not Roy and you have no right to hide behind his face." Ed knew he was screaming; what he didn't know was that tears were trailing down his cheeks. He didn't notice until he had stopped and rubbed a hand over his exhausted eyes and found them to be damp. He'd felt so drained and broken that he didn't bother to even try his alchemy – he knew that with his exhausted, broken body the alchemy would tear him apart and leave him for the gate to have, if he was lucky he'd only pass out from the effort. Roy reached out to him and Ed stood up unsteadily and lashed out, punching him with an automail fist. Panic was a tight grip on his heart and the fear was an constant shadow over him. He watched, waiting for Envy to heal but it never came. Instead Roy looked at him, his lip split and bleeding, with the most lost and heartbreakingly sad look in his eyes.

"I told you not to die." Roy whispered after a tense moment, not taking his eyes from Ed's.

The words made Ed freeze, an icy chill cascading down his back, and he stared stupidly at the man in front of him. "What?"

"The last thing I said to you before they took us, Ed, was not to die. I told you not to die." Roy's voice broke with emotion halfway through and the tears dripped off his lashes. "I had wished that my last words to you were that I love you, but now I'm glad that they weren't. Not because its not true, but because it made you figure it out. Ed, I..." Roy stopped then, he dropped his head, choking on a sob. "I love you so much Edward and I should have told you this before. I shouldn't have stopped us having something that we so desperately wanted, and I was convinced that I was going to lose you over these past few weeks. I can't recall a time that I've been so frightened, but I am so glad that I didn't tell you any of this before I let you run off into battle because you would have believed that I could do those awful things to you."

"Roy?" Ed had never heard his own voice sound so sorrowful. It shook with emotion as the tears flowed down his cheeks. The hope was unconcealed and it spoke volumes of the pain he was in. Roy looked up and upon making eye contact with Ed, he took a hesitant step forward then pulled Ed into his arms. It was only natural for Ed to tense at the touch. A part of him couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't Roy, despite knowing it was. After a moment though, Ed relaxed into Roy's arms and broke down. They dropped to the ground, Ed in Roy's lap, the blankets falling low on his hips as he cried loudly. He buried his face into Roy's neck – not caring that he was making the skin there wet with his own tears. He wrapped his arms around Roy tightly, clinging to him as if his life depended on it.

Roy was crying too, but silently as he held Edward to him. He rubbed the young man's back and whispered reassurances into his ear. If he felt Ed's automail finger's digging into his shoulders hard enough to leave bruises then he didn't mention it. He didn't know what he was saying, but that didn't matter. If it soothed Ed even slightly then Roy would do it for as long as it was needed. The alchemist in his arms shook violently with his grief. The sound of his crying was growing quieter as Ed started to become more hysterical and hyperventilate. His sobbing was making it hard for him to take in breath and Roy pressed gentle kisses into tresses of blonde hair.

"Shh, Ed. Edward listen, I need you to breathe okay? Calm down." Roy murmured, holding Ed close and pressing a hand to the back of his head. "Its okay. I'm here now. You're safe, Ed. I won't let anyone touch you again. I love you, Edward, you know that don't you? I love you. Just take slow, deep breaths for me. In and out, nice and slow." Eventually Roy's soothing seemed to work and Ed's crying eased off to hiccups and sniffling. He was shaking still and Roy pulled the blanket up and around Edward's shoulders, leaving kisses on his forehead. After a long while – once Ed's sniffling had died off into tired sighs - Roy stood up stiffly and held Ed close to him.

The colonel moved to the door and cautiously peered out into the basement hallway. Nobody was moving around but that didn't mean that they weren't lurking somewhere. He made sure to keep Ed behind him and it was only then that Edward noticed the cut on the back of Roy's hand. He'd done the same thing before, while fighting Lust. He couldn't use his gloves, or didn't have them, this time and so once again had cut his array into his hands. Pulling the cover around him tighter to fight the shivering, Edward watched as Roy stepped out into the hallway, fingers ready to snap at the first sign of movement. Once the general was satisfied that the basement was as empty as it seemed, he turned to the stairs. The door at the top was closed, probably locked. Ed followed him up the concrete steps and watched him try the handle. It was no use though, the door wouldn't open.

Ed stepped around Roy and tucked the sheet under his arms before bringing his palms together and pushing them against the lock. The flash of his alchemy was too bright to his dulled senses and he shut his eyes against the burning sensation, stumbling back into Roy, who was only just able to catch him before they both fell down the stairs. Edward struggled to remain conscious and Roy held him up, his head swimming and his body shook with the effort of staying awake. Roy placed a tender kiss on Ed's head and leant him against the wall, pushing the door open. Before he could step out, Edward grabbed his wrist. The colonel paused, stepping back into the dim of the basement and moving to cup his subordinate's pale and gaunt looking face. He had no idea how long they'd been here. Weeks at least, and he hadn't been fed properly or regularly, so it was highly unlikely that Ed had been. He was showing clear signs of malnutrition. His skin was dry, mainly on his arms and hands, he'd dropped a lot of weight and his muscles were obviously less defined than the last time Roy had been this close to the blonde.

The dark circles under Ed's eyes appeared darker in contrast with the pale hue of his skin. His hair was knotted and unwashed and Roy knew that they both needed a long hot shower. The basement had a small bathroom and they'd at least allowed Ed to do to the toilet a few times each day but they hadn't bothered to wash the blood off of him. Roy had been given more freedom, but not much. Roy leaned down slightly, kissing Ed softly and then looking him in the eyes.

"What is it?" He asked quietly to avoid the chance of someone overhearing through the still open door.

"I can't use my alchemy. Anything bigger than breaking the lock will probably make me pass out – if I'm lucky. I'm completely useless to you." Ed whispered back, leaning heavily on the wall behind him and it was obvious that he was exhausted. Roy nodded and glanced out the door, giving the next room a brief check over. To his left was another flight of stairs, heading up to the bedrooms of the home. It was where he was taken to shower. He turned back to Ed.

"Here's the plan. We'll find a phone and call Hawkeye and then we're out of here." Roy murmured quietly. Ed glanced at the door and took a deep breath before looking back at Roy.

"If we split up, we'll..." Ed started to say but Roy interrupted, refusing to let him continue.

"No, Edward. Like hell am I leaving your side in this place." Roy snapped quietly, shaking his head. The look Fullmetal was giving him offered no argument though, but Roy wasn't going to let Edward out of his sight for a minute, even if that meant following him through the house.

"Not a chance, Edward. I'm not leaving your side. You can barely stand." Roy said, taking the blonde's hand and kissing his knuckles. "Come on. We need to get out of here now." They'd make this quick and Roy would kill anyone that got in his way. He'd make them all pay for what they'd done to Ed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:** Roy is captured and tortured and Edward willingly offers to help Mustang to recover from his injuries but he never expected how close they'd grow in that time or the risk that Roy's captors were to his own life and to the lives of everyone he cares for.

**Rating:** M - Check each chapter for the individual warnings about what it contains.

**Warning: **

**AN:** So while I reread this chapter I picked up on some inconsistencies so I have edited Chapter 13 and uploaded it so its should all run better now. And I am sorry for the delay in updates. Life has been chaotic lately. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and as always reviews are always welcome and appreciated. Thanks.

**Chapter 14**

For the past two weeks Alphonse had been going out of his mind with worry. Winry had been by his side throughout it, also worried for Edward and Mustang who were still missing, but she had also been worried about Al himself. She was making him food and making sure that he got some sleep. Al's sleep was restless and broken and he'd wake up still exhausted. He was doing everything he could to try and help Roy's team find the general and his brother, but none of it was working and Alphonse had since turned his attention to alchemy to see if he could find some way to track them. The last anyone had seen of either they were in an alley with one of Ed's attackers. The man's body was found in the alley and the official death certificate stated that he'd had a heart attack. Maes had explained that the man had taken an arsenic pill which had caused the heart attack.

Al knelt in the alley with his head in his hands, Winry was by his side watching him with concern. The younger Elric brother was feeling lost. He wanted his brother to be found safe and brought home, he couldn't stand the thought that something had happened to Edward or that his brother wouldn't come home to him.

Al tried to picture what would have happened here from what he was told, but he couldn't get the words to take shape in his mind. He couldn't understand why Mustang and his brother hadn't thought back or been seen getting taken. Al sighed and ran his hands through his short blonde hair just as Winry crouched beside him and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"Where the hell is he?" Al muttered, looking up at Winry. His hopeless was written all over his face and the expression that he gave Winry broke her heart. She took his hand but she struggled for words that would comfort him because she knew that without his brother there were no words with the power of comforting him. She was just as lost as he was, but she had to believe that Edward would be okay, because if he wasn't okay, then she'd lose them both.

Hawkeye paced the office, she'd stayed late in the hopes of finding some piece of information, a tiny shred of something that would help her find Roy and Edward. It was her duty to keep Roy safe, she'd vowed to keep him safe, even if that had meant following him into hell and then one smoke grenade later and he was gone, along with Edward.

Riza looked up when she heard the door open and sighed slightly when she saw Jean step into the office with two mugs of coffee. She'd sent the team home a few hours ago and ordered them to get some rest, but she should have known that Jean wouldn't pay that any heed. "You should be at home." She said simply, but she couldn't be angry at him. They were all anxious and scared.

"So should you." Havoc replied with a shrug as he moved to her and handed her a coffee. "But I knew you'd still be here beating yourself up about it and I thought I could sit with you to keep you company." He told her, kissing her forehead. "Its not your fault, Riza. You need to rest as well. We need you to be at your best."

Riza was about to reply when the office phone rang out and her hope bloomed in her gut. She rushed to the phone and answered it but she got no response. Listening into what was happening she was able to hear a girl's voice sounding worried about the state a male was in and the hope in Hawkeye's gut rapidly began to die. Who was hurt? Was it Roy or Ed? Without warning or anyone speaking into the phone, the line went dead.

"Roy! Edward!" Riza called out to the dead line. She took a moment to compose herself and then turned to Havoc. "Get Fuery in here. Get him to track the number that just called." She instructed while Jean moved to grab his car keys from the desk on his way out of the door to get the communications expert into the office. Riza then started to call the rest of the team to let them know what happened. Riza tried to phone the number back, but it couldn't connect. Within half an hour the team were back in the office trying to track the number to a house.

"How did you get away?" Edward asked Roy as he leant heavily against the door frame. Roy stayed near him and hesitated. He then took Edward's arm and encouraged him towards the table. "They didn't keep me as guarded as they'd kept you." Roy explained, pulling a chair out for Ed. "They left me with one of their men, but they underestimated me. I managed to knock him out and take his knife to cut the ropes off my wrists and to make the array in my hand." Roy explained. He stopped there, hoping Ed didn't ask more. He'd killed the man, and had searched his body for the key to his room and the one to Edward's, but the man hadn't had anything else on him.

"You killed him, didn't you?" Ed asked, and Roy met his eyes. After a moment, Roy just nodded with a sigh. Edward nodded back. "Good. These bastards deserve it." He muttered as Roy offered him a small smile and then glanced around the room, looking for a phone, spotting one within moments.

Edward sunk into the kitchen chair just as Roy picked up the phone and dialled the office number. He didn't doubt that his men would be there desperately looking for them or anything that would help guide the way and fill in the blanks. The phone had just rung once when the sound of footsteps made him tense and glance at Ed. The alchemist had placed his head on his arms on the table and was resting his head on them, his ill and bleached out looking face was framed by a golden halo and his eyes were shut.

Just as the phone was answered by a harassed sounding Hawkeye, a young woman appeared in the doorway. She had strawberry blonde hair that fell in loose waves around her shoulders and down to her waist. She was slim and petite but with large brown innocent eyes. She wore a white dress that hugged her small frame, but it was splattered with a deep, dark red that was quite clearly blood. She gasped when she saw Edward and ran towards him, making Roy tense and move to stop her. She froze by Edward's side, her hand outstretched as if to brush the alchemist's hair back, and stared at him in shock.

A male appeared at the door then, a male that was a little older looking but the double of the girl by Edward. His strawberry blonde hair was shaggy and a little longer than Roy's own hair. He was taller than his sister, but as slim as her. Despite his slim stature though, it was clear that beneath his black jeans and white shirt that he was lean and strong, very much like Edward was himself.

Roy moved closer, ignoring the phone now that there was a risk to Fullmetal. The brother moved in front of the girl who had turned her attention back from her brother to Edward – completely ignoring Roy - and brushed his hair back with a sad whimper. Edward whined softly, but he didn't stir from his slumber. "Oh god, what have they done to him?" She mumbled, kneeling at his side and shaking her head. Roy was almost certain that he saw tears in her eyes, but he didn't understand her gentle compassion for Ed. Did she know him? The male moved past Roy and hung up the phone before disconnecting it as he then moved back to his sister's side.

The girl stood up again, turning to face her brother with tear filled eyes and shook her head in confusion. "How could they do this? Look at him, Raul!" She exclaimed, covering her face with her hands.

"Who the hell are you?" Roy snapped, taking a step closer. He glanced at Edward and his concern grew more. Just how bad was he right now? Fullmetal wouldn't just fall asleep when they were in danger like this. Roy slowly made his way to Edward, but Raul moved in front of him, silent still and cast a glance at his sister. It was only then, up close that Roy was able to focus on the blood that stained the girl's arms. It was fresh.

The girl saw him look at her arms and grinned at him. "We came here looking for Mr Elric. I knew he was here. They were hurting him, starving him. They couldn't get away with how they were treating him." The girl said so sweetly that Roy just stared at her, his hand clenching slightly. He didn't want to kill more people, especially two young adults that must have been about Edward's age, but he would if he had to. He would to keep Ed safe.

Edward groaned slightly and Roy watched as his eyelids fluttered open. Golden eyes searched the room as Ed came to and when the alchemist noticed the two strangers he flinched away, stumbling back from the table and almost tripping over the chair he'd been sitting on. His panic was clear and only settled when his gaze rested on Roy and saw that he wasn't hurt. Hesitantly, Edward moved to the flame alchemist and the two siblings took a step back as he past them. Edward then stood by Roy's side, wanting nothing more than to collapse against him. Instead he kept a wary eye on the two redheads.

"We're not here to hurt you, Edward." Raul said, speaking for the first time in a voice that was deeper than Roy expected it to be. He glanced at his sister with a fond smile. "Cassidy found you. She has the vision and knew you were here. She knew that you needed help." He explained, wrapping a protective arm around his sister's waist.

"The vision? What the hell are you lunatics on about? How do you know my name?" Ed snapped, only managing to stay calm as Roy put a hand on the small of his back. It was a simple gesture that spoke volumes. Roy was here with him, he'd be here through it all. He cared, hell Mustang loved him and one simple touch was enough to sooth all his tension.

"I see things. Its a gift from Seraphina, to help us on our mission. It led us to you, Edward." Cassidy explained, taking a step closer and frowning when Edward fell into a defensive stance. "The last thing we want is to hurt you. Please, let us help. Come with us, you can both shower and get your wounds looked at and Raul is a great cook. We can explain everything then."

Edward glanced up at Roy with a frown. He didn't trust these two, but he didn't have the energy to fight them off. Roy kept his hand on Edward's back and that was enough comfort for him to feel safe. The thought of a hot shower was almost enough to make him wilt and give into their demands but he still didn't trust them. The promise of food and hot water was enough for him to lower his guard. These two, despite sounding insane, seemed to be fans of Edward. How much damage could these two actually do?

"Fine. But if any of you so much as lays a hand on Edward I'll kill you myself." Roy demanded, giving the girl a hard look. "And we've not to be separated. Understand?" Raul looked as though he was about to argue, but Cassidy placed a hand on her brothers arm and stopped him in his tracks. It was clear that her brother would do anything that she asked, but Edward also had a brother and he knew that Raul wouldn't just stand back if he truly felt that his sister was wrong. Cassidy nodded in reply to Roy.

"Of course." She said, giving Roy a smile. "We have a double room free, with its own bathroom. I can arrange for two single beds if you're uncomfortable with the double that's in the room." She told them, glancing back at Edward with a knowing smile that would have made him blush if he had the energy.

"How far away in this place?" Roy asked, ignoring the girl's comment about a double bed, but his heart did race slightly. He knew that he should demand that single beds be brought in, but the thought of lying wrapped around Edward under those sheets was far too tempting for him to give up on the chance of having it.

"The old converted church on the far end of town." Raul answered for his sister. "We have a car parked outside, we can take you there."

The car ride didn't take too long, but the moment Roy and Ed were in the back seats the young blonde had curled up against Roy and was instantly asleep. Roy envied him and his ease for a moment before scolding himself. Edward wasn't at ease nor was he relaxed, the case was simply that his body had been beaten and starved and now that the immediate threat was gone, his body was taking what it needed from the young alchemist if he wanted it to or not.

Roy ran his fingers through Edward's knotted bangs and wrapped an arm around him. How long had they been missing? A week? More? How long would it take for Edward to have gotten so weak and small beneath his arm? Roy watched the two redheads in front of him. They were silent and overly calm but the sister still had blood staining her arm and clothes. It had just been them, and Roy was curious about how she was able to silently kill at least two men. She glanced at him and offered him a smile, turning in her seat as her brother continued to drive. "He's so precious looking, isn't he?" She mumbled softly, reaching her hand out until Roy flinched. She offered him an apologetic smile and took her hand away again. "I understand your fear, General. I don't know fully what those men did to you and Edward, or what they planned to do, but you've been mistreated for three weeks, so naturally..."

"Three weeks?" Roy interrupted, shaking his head slightly. "How? Are you sure it was three weeks?" He asked, glancing down at Edward. Now wonder he was so broken looking. He'd been beaten and starved and tormented for three weeks. Roy curled his hand into a fist as the anger took hold of him. He'd kill the bastards for touching Ed. How dare they do this to him all because of some sick twisted seed of want that was placed by a dead man.

"I understand that you probably won't trust us to make you food. Would you want to watch them make it?" Cassidy asked softly, pointedly ignoring her brother's raised eyebrows. Roy just nodded in reply to her. He didn't trust her. She seemed sweet and harmless, but she was clearly far from it and the fact that she wasn't taking them straight back to the military or the police meant that Roy wouldn't let his guard down fully around them.

"How did you kill those men? Have you killed others." He heard himself asking as the car turned into a new street and the old converted church came into view. The church had caught fire some years back and was left damaged for a couple of years before a wealthy noble bought it, fixed it up and apparently created a beautiful, elegant home for his family – except that he died with no heir and the church was then put up for sale.

"That's a long story, General." Cassidy said as the car pulled up outside of the building. The redheaded twins got out and the door to Edward's side opened and Raul reached out to take Edward but Cassidy took her brother's hand and shook her head. She moved around the car and opened Roy's door, stepping to the side to let him out. Roy scooped Ed up into his arms, surprised briefly by the boy's weight before he remembered the automail. Other than a brief whine of annoyance, Edward didn't stir or wake.

With a deep sinking feeling in his gut, Roy followed the twins inside the building. In better circumstances, Roy would have been in awe of the building with its high ceilings and painted glass windows, but he wasn't in better circumstances and instead instinctively searched for escape routes. Roy followed Cassidy up the staircase and into the second room on the left. The room was large with a four poster bed sitting with its drapes tied up neatly. There was also a dresser and two bookcases and a self standing mirror, but other than that the room was empty. There was a door in the right wall that Roy assumed led to the bathroom. He moved into the room and gently placed Ed down on the bed and then glanced at Cassidy. She pointed to the dresser. "Top drawer has some spare clothes and towels in it. I don't know how well they'd fit, but what you're wearing is ruined. We'll be making dinner in an hour. I'll get you before then so you can ensure that we're not poisoning you." She said before giving him a kind smile and heading out of the room and locking the door.

Roy sighed and ran a hand through his hair before moving to the mirror and taking in his appearance for the first time in a while. He was as pale as ever, but his face was gaunt looking and the dark, tired circles beneath his eyes stood out shockingly. His hair was really needing washed and his skin was dirty but he didn't look half as bad as Edward. At least he wasn't covered in thees weeks worth of old blood – except his clothes of course.

"Should have knew the first thing you'd do would be check yourself out." Edward groaned from behind Roy, his voice still sounding tired. The raven haired alchemist glanced over his shoulder at Ed and let a smile spread across his lips at the small playful smirk that Ed was giving him. The blonde was sitting on the end of the bed and gripping the sides as he watched him.

Roy moved to him and brushed dirty blonde hair away from the alchemist's face. Edward's right eye was blackened and swollen and there was a still healing cut across the youth's lip and another just above his eyebrow. His flesh arm was littered with bruises and Roy had no doubt that Edward had broken ribs. He'd seen the way Envy had beaten him and threw him into the metal of the cot. Roy reached out and took Edward's hands as he knelt in front of him. He ran his thumbs over Edward's knuckles and watched him closely, saddened by the fact that it didn't take long for the playfulness that Edward had summoned to vanish again.

"If they so much as lay a finger on you, I'll kill them." Roy muttered, dropping his gaze as Edward shook his head with a mumble about how that was too extreme, but Roy would have none of it. "They know that I will Edward. If what she says is true and that she doesn't want to hurt you, then she won't touch you. I can't bare it if someone else hurts you."

Edward cupped Roy's face in his hands and scoffed. "Idiot." He mumbled, tugging Roy to sit on the bed. "I'm not the only one at risk here. What if they hurt you? What if its you that these two are after?" He asked. It was something that the General hadn't considered. Everything had related to Edward recently that he didn't even consider that he was the goal, and he didn't think that these two were any different.

"The brother, Raul, I don't think he cares either way, at least not as much as his sister. Cassidy on the other, she almost seems to worship you." Roy said, letting his gaze wandering across Edward's face and take in all his features. He could understand why, Edward was gorgeous, he was ethereal. "She is definitely after you and I just hope that its not to hurt you because I've never like killing, especially someone so young. But I cannot let any more harm come to you Edward. I could never live with myself."

"I'm sorry." Edward mumbled, offering a sad smile at Roy's confusion. "They made you watch as they beat me. As they... Its the only why you could have known about Envy's mistake with what you said to me, so I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to see that."

Roy found himself laughing. Edward was so ridiculous sometimes. Here he was, this brilliant young genius, beaten and half broken apologising because his superior officer had to watch him get hurt. "Edward, don't. You don't need to be sorry that I saw. You need to be pissed that they did this to you. It was about you, I was just along for the ride."

"Because I love you." Edward mumbled, watching Roy for a reaction. "They took you because I love you and they want to hurt you to hurt me. Promise me that you'll look after yourself, Roy." Ed demanded. Ed turned to face him with the slightest winch of pain and wrapped an arm around himself, hugging his injured ribs. Roy watched him and then gently took his hand.

"Neither of us are going to get more hurt. Now go get a shower and freshen up." Roy said gently, leaning in and placing a loving kiss on Edward's forehead. Roy then stood up and moved to the dresser to try and find them both some clean clothes that would fit them. He listened as Edward moved into the bathroom and waited until he heard the shower start until he looked back at the bed. They'd be sharing that bed later tonight. He wasn't sure how he'd cope having Edward so close to him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary:** Roy is captured and tortured and Edward willingly offers to help Mustang to recover from his injuries but he never expected how close they'd grow in that time or the risk that Roy's captors were to his own life and to the lives of everyone he cares for.

**Rating:** M - Check each chapter for the individual warnings about what it contains.

**Warning: **Scenes of a sexual nature, gore, mild themes of incest

**AN:** God guys I'm so sorry. Life has been pure hell lately. I had a 21st birthday trip to London and then my work placement and I'm moving house too, so please forgive me for the super late post. Trying to post or write anything has been hellish. There will be a delay in my next update too as I'm moving on Friday but there's been a screw up and we night not be in the new house any time soon and I don't know when I can next get internet connection. Please bear with me for a little while longer. I still have at least a few more chapters up my sleeve. Thank you, and without any more dealy, here's chapter 15. I hope you all enjoy it and reviews, as always, are welcome and a special thank you to all who have reviewed so far.

**Chapter 15**

As tired as he was that night, Edward took what felt like forever to fall asleep. Roy lay in the bed with him, facing Edward's back as the young blonde lay curled up clutching at his injured side. They weren't touching, but Edward could almost feel Roy's body behind him, the room was so silent that he could hear Roy's breathing. Roy was able to slip into a peaceful sleep easily enough, but he must have been exhausted and Edward was on edge with Roy asleep. The blonde eventually fell asleep, but it wasn't long until he was woken.

Edward lay in the bed confused for a moment, unsure of what had woken him, but the confusion only lasted an instant before he turned to Roy as the man whimpered. He sounded like he was in pain, and Edward had to check to make sure that they were still alone. He watched Roy for a minute, noticed the sweat that dampened his hair and beaded over his bare chest. Edward reached out but didn't touch Roy, instead calling out his name in an attempt to wake him, but when that didn't work, Edward did reach out to shake his shoulders.

When Roy woke up, he smacked Edward's hand away and groaned, looking over at the alchemist as he fully came to and realised where he was. He rolled onto his side and reached a shaky hand out to take Ed's hand, gently rubbing it where he'd hit. "I'm so sorry." He said hoarsely. "I didn't mean that. I didn't realise who you were." Edward reached out and stroked Roy's cheek, shaking his head.

"Its okay, stop worrying." Edward replied, gently brushing his fingers across Roy's cheekbone. "You were having a nightmare. I know how bad they can be. I used to get them all the time when I was younger after what we done. I would always relive it and see her - when we brought her back. Al used to always have to wake me up, which I suppose was a benefit of him never sleeping." Edward admitted, sitting up and cupping Roy's face. It took all of Edward's concentration to not stare at the older man's bare chest and to focus on the lingering effects of the nightmare. "What happened?"

Roy rolled onto his back and took Edward's hand in his own, kissing his wrist and staring at the ceiling. "It was just flashbacks of what they done to me." Roy said softly after a pause that was so long that Edward thought he wasn't going to answer. "I get them a lot still. The therapy is a slow process, so its not really touched the dreams yet. I'm sorry if I woke you, Ed. You need to sleep to recover." Roy said, meeting his eyes and giving him a lopsided smirk that ensured all of Edward's will power left him at the sight of it.

Ed bent over Roy and kissed his lips, gently at first and then more forcefully as Roy responded to him. Roy was hiding the fear that still clung to him behind a false bravado, but he poured his need into the kiss. He needed Ed to make him feel safe, he needed Ed to make all the awful memories leave. He needed Ed because he was the Fullmetal Alchemist and Roy had feelings for the blonde that took control and left him helpless. He gripped onto Ed tightly and caused the blonde to gasp as the pain shot through his ribs. Roy had pulled away then, about to go on about how sorry he was, but Edward didn't let him. He grabbed Roy's face and kissed him again, straddling the dark haired man and trailing his hands down his pale, bare chest. Roy rolled them over so Ed was beneath him and moved his kisses down to the blonde's neck. He pinned Edward's hand to the mattress and smirked as the young alchemist struggled beneath him and whined softly with want as Roy flicked his tongue out against Ed's neck.

It didn't take long before Roy had forgotten all about his nightmare because as he kissed Edward's neck he knew just how much the alchemist was enjoying it as he felt Edward's need for him and he only just managed to suppress his smirk when he noticed the blush that had spread across Ed's face. Roy kissed him softly and slowly as he slid his hand down Edward's sides and hesitantly rubbed it over the hard bulge in Ed's boxers. He was rewarded with a moan and Edward met his eyes for the briefest minute. "You have no need to be embarrassed Ed." Roy said softly, and he'd meant every word because if Edward wriggled that delightfully beneath him much more then he'd have no choice but to react in the exact same way.

"Roy." Edward panted his name, his voice filled with his want. "I swear to god if this doesn't lead somewhere I'm going to kick your ass." He mumbled, tugging Mustang closer to kiss his neck, leaving Roy to make a noise between a chuckle and a groan.

"You know we shouldn't Edward." Roy protested, but it was weak and drowned out by his want. The only reason he held off was because he didn't want Edward to push himself too much with his injuries. "Are you sure you want this, Ed? After everything?" He asked softly. Edward had went through more than beatings in that building, within the last few weeks. Roy didn't want to rush anything that would drag all those bad memories back to the surface for him and make him relive what happened.

"To hell with all that Roy. We're being held captive, by the people who killed our other captives. We might die here and I'm not dying having given up this chance. I need you, Roy. You're not them. I want you." Edward murmured and that was enough to convince Roy. He needed this just as much as Edward did, and to hell with the consequences. He loved Edward and the worst case scenario would be that he'd lose his job. He needed to make sure that Fullmetal knew how much he needed him back - that his affection wasn't one sided.

* * *

><p>Alphonse woke up from a restless sleep and stumbled into the bathroom for a quick shower. He was exhausted, but he needed to find Ed. Winry had forced him to go and get some rest about five hours ago, but he couldn't stay in that room and try to force his body to relax to get any more sleep. After a quick shower, Al dried and headed towards the kitchen. He stopped in the living room when he saw Maes and his daughter. He could hear Winry talking in the kitchen and had no doubt that Gracia would be in there. He let out a small sigh, Winry possibly called them, or Maes was just that in tune with the brothers. Either way, Al knew that he wouldn't be left alone to go chasing after Ed and Mustang's trail.<p>

"Big brother Al!" Elicia cried out and ran to him, wrapping her arms around him and laughing softly. It warmed his heart and helped to ease some of the worry that clung to him. He hugged the girl back just as Gracia came out of the kitchen with a plateful of pancakes stacked high. Winry followed behind with clean plates and cutlery and offered him a smile. "Good morning. Mr and Mrs Hughes thought they'd drop by to see how you are."

"We wanted to check on you both, Winry." Maes said kindly, smiling at Al. "How are you?" Maes asked him, watching him closely. There was no hiding the dark, tired circles under his eyes. Gracia didn't give him a chance to answer before guiding him to the couch and making him sit down as she handed him a plate of pancakes. Winry sat next to him and Elicia sat on the floor at his feet, not waiting as she tucked into the food.

"I need to find my brother, Hughes." Al said. It was all he said. He couldn't say how he was, there was no words for how he was feeling. He was sick and he needed Edward to come home now. He took a bite of the food, and had to suppress a delighted moan as the tastes swam over his tongue. He couldn't remember when he last ate, but his stomach was now letting him know that he was neglecting it. He continued to eat in silence but he was well aware of the eyes watching him. They were worried about him, he knew that, but it was annoying nevertheless. They should have been looking for Ed, not questioning him and how he was coping, because he wasn't coping.

When they had all finished, Maes eventually spoke up. "Alphonse, I have another reason for being here." He said catching the attention of the younger Elric and Winry. Although he knew that they hadn't found Edward, Al couldn't help but pray that they had. "Riza got a phone call late last night. Nobody spoke and then the line went dead, but it is likely that it could have been Roy or Edward. Kain is trying to trace the call's origins. We wanted to let you know in person." Maes explained slowly. He also warned them not to get their hopes up as nothing was certain and they couldn't say if it was Ed or Roy for certain at the moment.

"If we can trace it, we'll investigate for any signs of Roy and your brother. This is a positive step forward."

* * *

><p>Edward woke up disorientated. He didn't know where he was, or how he'd got there. He tried to sit up, but stopped when he noticed the weight of an arm around his waist. He glanced at the owner of the arm and saw Roy, sleeping contently at his side and then everything came rushing back to him. The capture. The rescue by the redheaded twins with the bizarre behaviour. The memory of last night made him blush slightly, but he chose to lie down again and watch Roy as he slept for a moment.<p>

Never in a million years had Edward suspected that Roy Mustang could have wanted him, but now there was no doubt in his mind. Roy definitely wanted him and he'd made that very clear last night as he claimed Edward with kisses and touches; they had fallen asleep afterwards, naked and wrapped around each other. It was odd, how settled he felt with Roy's arm around him, holding him close and safe. Ed smiled and kissed Mustang's forehead before he drifted off to sleep again.

When he awoke next, Roy wasn't beside him. Ed frowned and moved from the bed, pulling on the clothes Roy had found from the day before. He then stuck his head into the bathroom, but Roy wasn't in there. There was evidence that he had been there as the base of the shower was wet and a damn towel was hanging on the rail, but there was no sign of Roy.

With his panic growing, Ed left the bathroom behind him and moved to the bedroom door. He tried the handle but it wouldn't open. The door was securely locked and Edward couldn't make sense of that. If Roy had been taken by force then he'd know. He would have woken up or there would be signs of a struggle. He clapped and pressed his hands to the lock, letting the alchemy break it and leave the door with slight scorch marks around the handle; after which he pulled on the door and let it swing silently open. He poked his head out into the hallway first and saw nobody. One way let him down the stairs that led to the entrance of the church, so Edward followed his gut and moved further into the building.

He spun around when he heard footsteps behind him and came face to face with the redheaded girl. She had the nerve to offered him a confused look just before he lunched for her and slammed her into the wall. "Where is he?" He snarled as she yelped in fright. She shook her head and glanced around then in fear. "Don't play dumb! Where the hell is Roy? What have you done to him?"

"Please unhand my sister." The voice came from behind Edward and was far too calm for his liking. He looked over his shoulder at Raul but he didn't let go of Cassidy. She was scared, and that's what he needed, not this calm indifference to his outburst. "General Mustang has been taken away for your own good. Unhand my sister."

"My own good?" Ed questioned, his anger blazing. Who were these people? They were totally insane. If they thought that he or Mustang would go down without a fight then they had a painful lesson in store because he wouldn't. Like hell. "Well for you and your sister's own good, I suggest that you tell me where he is. And I swear to god if you've hurt him..."

Edward paused as he glanced at Cassidy and caught the sad look in her eyes before she nodded at her brother. He then glanced at Raul just as the needle was plunged into his neck. He tried to pull away but his arms were restrained by two men that had appeared seemingly from nowhere, just had clearly heard him shouting and had come up the stairs behind him. "What the hell is that? What are you doing to us? Where is Roy?" Ed shouted at them as he fought with the men holding him, but he was growing weak and tired fast and it wasn't long until he had succumbed to the drug.

* * *

><p>Riza waited as Kain explained over the phone to Hughes where the call had come from was the exact same place as the house they'd stormed to get Roy back. The thought made her sick. She had checked there first, as soon as they realised what had happened and then again a few days later but the entire house had been empty. She should have known that they wouldn't have went straight there. She should have checked there again. She should have ensured that she had raided every god damn building in the city. She had sworn to protect Roy, sworn to follow him into hell if he required it and now she had let him down. A hand on her shoulder grabbed her attention.<p>

"You're being too hard on yourself." Jean said softly, tucking a fallen strand of hair back behind Riza's ear. He knew how to read her from her body language. Often she didn't even have to speak to express her thoughts to him. People certainly underestimated his intelligence. "You couldn't have known where to look, and you couldn't have raided every house in the city. We'll get there and we'll find them, Riza. They'll be okay, its the General and Edward after all, and we all know that they'll do everything to keep each other safe." He said, offering her a lopsided smile as he took a cigarette out and lit it. He was far from relaxed, but he maybe had a point. Riza sighed and nodded. She'd try to relax.

When Kain got off the phone, having agreed to meet them at the house with Alphonse, the team left for the building. Riza didn't want to hope. It might have been nothing, she didn't even know that it was Roy that had phoned, but she couldn't deny that it seemed likely that it would have been. The most concerning thing was that he hadn't called back, and she wanted to know why.

When they arrived at the street before the house, Riza stopped the car behind Maes' and got out to meet Al and Maes where they stood. "We didn't want to stop in the street as they would have seen us coming. Here may still be too close but we don't want to stop further away. We don't know who's in the building, if anyone and we don't know anything about their defence so I want everyone to be on their guards. Nobody goes anywhere alone. Alphone, take Havoc, Falman and Hughes with you and search the basement once we secure the ground floor. Fuery, Breda You're with me, we'll search upstairs."

Everyone agreed and they moved in tense silence to the house. When they got there, Riza was surprised to find the door was unlocked and sitting slightly ajar. It was surprising, but it was never a good sign. She moved into the house, taking her small team into the living room as Al and the others moved into the kitchen. Riza froze from a moment, aiming her gun at the ceiling as she stared at the corpses that sat on the couch. They were positioned as though they were alive still, but their throats were slit and their eyes had been gouged out.

She moved further into the room and spotted a note that was left on the coffee table and appeared to be written in blood. She ignored it for the moment and instructed Fuery and Breda to check upstairs after getting Hughes to come to her. She watched them leave and then took the letter, reading the neat writing and ignoring the churning in her stomach at the thought of it being written in blood.

_What has been done here is a vile crime. To treat someone in such a manner is unacceptable, and to treat someone worthy of the gods so poorly required my intervention. Soldiers would get away with crimes like this. The military would excuse them, brush it all under the carpet and pretend it never happened, or they would slander a paragon like him. They would fuel the lies about him. I ensured that these bastards would suffer for eternity for their depravity and barbarism. They had to die, just like Dalton had to die._

Riza had a sickening feeling that the crime referred to in the letter was not that of the murder of the soldiers, or how they were set up. She handed the note to Hughes in silence when he entered and let him read it as she looked back at the bodies. The rest of the team had come in – informing them that the entire house was empty; just that there was another dead body in one of the rooms downstairs - just as Hughes folded the note up and stuck it in a pocket. He'd keep the evidence, clearly. He might be able to figure out who had been here and what had happened. What had the soldiers done? And to who? Had Roy and Ed been here? If so where were they now and why weren't they back safe? The use of the word depravity in the letter worried Riza. These men were after Ed namely, and some of them had made it very clear what they wanted with the young alchemist.

They group spread out to look for further clues. Maes found a recording from the television that was in the basement, and upon playing it for a minute he was confused and horrified by what he saw. Roy and Ed, but Roy was beating Ed. It was then that Maes understood that one of the homunculi had been here. The one that had shot him. Suddenly the screen went black and the next thing that came on was of a uniformed man that Maes instantly recognised as Sullivan strolled into the room. Maes watched, in horror and anger, as Sullivan moved to Edward and forced kisses on him. Maes stopped the recording when he figured out what was going to happen. He'd been too late. They had all got here too late and those sick bastards had managed to get what they wanted.

Maes took the recording and moved back upstairs, reaching the top of the stairs into the main hallway just as Al shouted on them from the kitchen. Maes joined the group as they went through, watching as Alphonse pointed out a clue that had been scratched into the underside of the table. It was one word, clearly put in place by alchemy if the slight scorch mark was anything to go by. The one word read "church".

* * *

><p>Cassidy sat at the table as her brother stroked her neck lovingly. She stared at the table as he ranted to their followers, but she wasn't hearing him. She was thinking about what had happened. Edward was special. He was worthy of joining their Paragon Seraphina; she would treasure a soul like her own to be rejoined to her godly status, but Mustang – while he was a brilliant man, he wasn't of the same standard. Cassidy couldn't understand why someone of such a godly standing would lower himself to bed just an average human, no matter how remarkable he was.<p>

They had taken Roy when they had discovered what had occurred, and they had began preparing for the ritual. The general had violated Edward and Cassidy could only hope that Seraphina would forgive the younger alchemist. Roy had been in a drug induced sleep since they took him, and they'd prepared him and the room as they had been waiting for Edward to awaken so that they could tell him of their plans, to assist him in his preparation before he joined Seraphina by her side. His actions concerned her though. He was strong, there was no denying that, and he'd attacked her – one of the most devoted. Edward had hurt her in his anger and fear for the human. Did that make Edward any less worthy?

Raul stroked her hair and then cupped her jaw. "Cassie." He mumbled softly, stroking her cheek. "God I love you." He kissed her then, and held her close. She didn't resist him, she was used to actions like this from her brother, but she didn't respond to him. She was his sister, and he may love her more than that, but she was always only ever going to be his sister. He pulled away after a moment. "Will you ever love me?" He asked her and she stood up to leave in silence. She knew what was coming next, but when she turned away he grabbed her hair and pulled her back, making her trip and smack her face off of the table. She was aware of the cut, and the fact that it would bruise, but she didn't meet his eyes or fight back. "You're just a dirty little tease, Cassie. Do you think those alchemists want anything to do with you? Do you think you'll eventually be rewarded for this, you little slut? You will only ever have me! Nobody else will love you, Cassie, only I will love you but you're an ungrateful bitch!" He shouted it at her and then stormed off, leaving her curled up on the floor with tears welling up in her eyes.

One of the men in their group came in just as Raul had left and moved to her, helping to pick her up from the floor. The man didn't speak to her, Raul had made sure that none of them would talk to her. One of the monks had at first, and Raul had found them both sitting laughing over a joke that Cassidy had told him. Raul had become so enraged from his misplaced jealousy that he'd taken the man and beat him black and blue before he cut the man's tongue out. He had died from the shock, and Raul had made Cassidy watch, helpless as let the monk die. Since then none of them spoke to her out of fear, and this one didn't either, but he was gentle and kind. He moved her into the lounge and sat her down, moving to get a cloth and a bowl of warm water. He then had knelt in front of her and cleaned her up, gently washing the blood from her face and placing an icepack over her eye to limit any swelling that she'd get from the black eye she was sure she'd wake up with tomorrow. She let him to do so, and when she was finally alone she let herself cry. How could she continue like this? How could she keep living with a brother so depraved that she was utterly alone because of him. She couldn't keep on as she had been. Something had to change.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary:** Roy is captured and tortured and Edward willingly offers to help Mustang to recover from his injuries but he never expected how close they'd grow in that time or the risk that Roy's captors were to his own life and to the lives of everyone he cares for.

**Rating:** M - Check each chapter for the individual warnings about what it contains.

**Warning: **Slight gore, sexual themes

**AN: So the move went okay, but the new house is hellish. There is so much to be done because the woman we bought the place from has totally trashed the place. I do have internet, but it will take me a while to get to finishing off the next chapter, so please continue to bear with me! Thank you for those of you that reviewed my last chapter! And an extra special thanks to Artica for always reviewing and for my belated birthday wish! This chapter may be a little slower, but I felt the need to give you all a little something of Cassidy. Thank you again and enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 16**

Cassidy could still remember how the whole warped thing with her brother started. They were living in the orphanage, both abandoned there when they were two and inseparable. She remembered how they had tried to spilt them up on day, and Raul had kicked off so much that he ended up breaking a staff member's nose. The adult they took a belt out to hit Raul, but caught Cassidy's arm as she stepped in the way of her brother to defend him. The staff member was punished for his actions, even the uncaring and cold orphanage that they grew up in knew not to beat its children. After that the staff never tried to separate them, except for the one time that she was taken into a foster home without him, but even that didn't last long.

The foster home was perfect. The couple was a little bit older and had a 21 year old son who Cassidy was intimidated by at first. She was only 15 and the age gap between them was painfully obvious. He took a shine to her though, and in her naïve state she was thrilled that he would let her join him and his friends. She felt so grown up and wanted around those older boys and even when they offered her alcohol (which she drunk despite the vile taste) she didn't see anything wrong with their relationship.

She'd walked in on him one day, lying naked on his bed, his hand wrapped around his shaft and porn on the computer screen. Cassidy could remember blushing vividly and apologising as she was about to leave, but he reached out to her and told her that it was okay. What he was doing was okay, and that if she was curious about it all that was okay too. He explained sex to her and she watched him finish himself off. The whole encounter made her curious and she'd went back to her room afterwards, pushed a chair up to the door to keep it closed and searched for similar videos, touching herself in the ways he told her was okay.

It was about a week later, when her foster parents were away for a short trip to Spain that she went to him. She found him playing some game console and he wasn't aware of her. She watched him for a moment and then silently slipped out of her clothes, standing behind him in her underwear. Cassidy moved to her foster brother and slipped her hand down his body, making him jump in surprise. She leant in and sucked on his earlobe just as she slipped her hand into his jeans, rubbing him gently, timidly through the cloth of his boxers.

Her foster brother was attractive. Tall and dark haired with mysterious dark eyes that made her all kinds of restless. His chest was smooth and muscled and she still squirmed in delight at the memory of how good he looked then as he was tensed above her. She had lay beneath him, bare to the world as he took her nipple in his mouth and slowly eased himself into her. The muscles in his arms were standing out as he held himself above her and took everything that she was more than happy to give him.

They're little affair lasted for two months, every night she'd creep into his room after her foster parents went to bed and she'd climb into his bed and they'd have sex for hours before she returned to her room, satisfied and sweat covered. Her foster parents had no idea what was happening, until one day, her foster father had come home from night shift early and found James' bedroom door open. He'd stuck his head in and found Cassidy naked on top of James, her lips against his to stiffle her moans.

He'd went mad, screaming and swearing. She'd fled to her room in tears after he'd pulled her from James and pushed her out of the way. Cassidy watched as her father hit James until his nose bled and he slumped against the wall. It was then that she ran back into her room, sobbing and blocked her door from them. She could hear her foster parents fighting, her mother screaming and distressed over the state her son was in.

She was sent back into foster care after that, and it was there that she met her brother again. He comforted her throughout the whole upheaval and she explained everything to him. She told him about James and her growing feelings for the male. She told him about how she'd to go to him in the night. He explained to her that he had learnt about sex and had experimented with some of the girls in the home, but that what her foster brother had done was take advantage of her.

In the following months and years, Raul grew more and more protective of Cassidy and she wilted beneath his concern, growing more withdrawn over time. She couldn't remember the first time his love turned into a more romantic domain, or how he'd first kissed her, but she did remember that it happened once they had been let out of the foster home, having grown out of the place. They were technically adults now, able to care for themselves, but either really knew where to start.

* * *

><p>Cassidy sighed as she sat at her vanity table. She ran her hand through her hair and stared at her reflection. Her black eye was mostly hidden beneath her make-up, but it was swollen and the bruising on it was still shining through a little. Her brother hadn't spoken to her all of last night after his outburst, but no doubt he'd come to her later though. He always had.<p>

She thought that it was jealousy that started his changing feelings towards her. Knowing that she'd been with someone, someone that was like her brother. He hated that she couldn't bring herself to do it with him. He'd never done anything sexual to her against her will though and Cassidy found herself thankful of small blessings, as him forcing kisses on her and attacking her was all bad enough. She sighed again as she heard the footsteps coming down the hallway, but was pleasantly surprised when she saw one of the mute monks enter. He bowed to her as she stood from her dresser and handed her a letter.

The letter was old fashioned and Cassidy looked at it curiously as she dismissed the man. The script on the envelope was fancy and well written and there was no stamp. It was just addressed to "Cassidy". No last name, no address. She turned the envelope around and found that whoever had wrote this had sealed the letter away with a wax seal. She frowned and sat down again, pulling the seal off and pulling out the letter. She unfolded it and found the same formal, neat script, but the words weren't as formal as she expected.

_Dearest Cassidy,_

_I realise that you may not remember me, or believe me to have forgotten you, but I haven't. When you left us, I spent days – no, weeks – fighting to get you back, but my parents were having none of it. They thought badly of us both, thinking that you were too troubled, too fucked up for them to fix, and thinking that I took advantage of you. I hope that you see it differently. _

_I look back on our time together and I see that I was wrong. I shouldn't have behaved like that with you. I shouldn't have taken advantage, but I did care for you, and I still do, Cassie. I tried to look for you, tried to contact you, but the orphanage wouldn't let me. My parents had told them about us. I'm staying at the hotel across from the train station for the next week. Come to me, Cassie._

_Yours forever,_

_James_

Cassidy read the letter, and then re-read it. James. He was writing to her. He'd found her. She had to go to him. She had to talk to him, maybe things could get better. She couldn't stay with Raul, not like this. Cassidy stood up and put the letter into her pocket and moved to the door, but almost walked straight into Raul. She froze and watched him in silence.

"Its time." Was all he said to her, his gaze lingering on her black eye before leaving the room, knowing she'd follow.

* * *

><p>When Edward woke up again, the first thing that he was aware of was a pounding in his head. The room he was in was dull, but even the slight light hurt his eyes. He took a moment to fully come around before he sat up and glanced around the room he was in. He raised a hand to his neck, surprised that it didn't hurt. He had no idea what they had injected him with, but it had worked fast and already the grogginess that he woke with was fading.<p>

Edward found that he was lying on a bed, much like the one that he had shared with Roy the night before, but this one was less personal and more like a shrine. He tried to swing his legs off of the bed, but found that they were tied to the bed. Instantly he panicked, the taste of bile rising in his throat as he struggled to fight against the memories of Sullivan and what he'd done. Ed clapped his hands together and placed his palms on the chains around his ankles, but nothing happened.

His panic rose more and he tried again, but as sure as the first attempt, his alchemy just fizzled and died. He didn't know what those bastards had done to him, but his alchemy wouldn't work and now he was chained up and Roy was god knows where. He had to get to him, they had to get the hell out of this place. Edward had just started tugging on the chains, hoping to find a weak spot in them, when the door opened and a man in a grey robe entered, followed by two women dressed the same. The woman were carrying towels and a basin. They placed the basin by the bed and Ed glanced at it, frowning at the rose petals floating on the water. Upon closer inspection, Edward noticed that the pile of towels also had a white robe in them and that made him frown even more.

Just as he was about to demand answers, the two woman knelt down, bowing their heads at them while the male just bowed his head before raising it after a moment. "Edward Elric, its such a privilege." He said, and Edward glanced at the two woman who hadn't moved since kneeling down. "We've come in to prepare you for the coming events. Seraphina will be so proud."

"Who? I thought that psycho bitch was called Cassidy?" Edward asked, but there was a sinking in his gut. He remembered Roy talking about people that sounded like they worshipped him, and how they had tortured Roy because of his apparent mistreatment of Edward. The thought worried him, where the hell was Roy and what were they doing to him?

"Cassidy is the leader of the faithful, with her brother. They are like our priests, we are just disciples – all of us, even Cassidy and Raul. They just lead our little faction." The man said and then moved to Ed, who responded by flinching away. Ed didn't know what the hell they were going to do, or why, but like hell would he just sit there and let them do what they wanted to him.

"What have you done to Roy?!" He shouted at them as the two woman moved to either side of him and grabbed his arms, pinning them to the bed as the male moved closer and pulled scissors from his pocket and grabbed the t-shirt that Ed was wearing. He tried to fight him off but the two women were surprisingly strong and made sure that he wouldn't move as the male cut his clothes from him, leaving him struggling on the bed, naked and hyperventilating.

The next thing Ed could remember was waking up to be hit with the smell of rose and jasmine. He sat up with a groan, he must have panicked so much that he passed out from hyperventilating in his panicked state. Edward glanced at his body, expecting it to be naked and beaten and realised that he'd been cleaned and changed and was now wearing white robes with a golden trim. His hands were bound by a gold silk and his hair had been washed and taken from its braid and hung free around his shoulders. His ankles were no longer bound. Edward frowned and glanced around the room, which he realised wasn't the same room that he'd passed out in, and was in fact, much larger than he first assumed.

All around him were burning candles, dousing the entire room in a sickly sweet floral scent; there was a pile of fire wood laid out like an alter and on top of this pile of wood, Edward was able to see Roy clearly. Roy was dressed in black robes, and his hands were at his sides, both tied down to the firewood by black and gold material, but it seemed unnecessary as the man wasn't moving. The logical side of Edward's brain told him that he was just unconscious, but his emotional attachment to his commanding officer made him panic. What if the reason Roy wasn't moving was much more sinister?

"He is an offering to our god." Raul said. Edward looked at the twins, noticing them for the first time and glared at them. The girl though, Cassidy, didn't meet his gaze. She had a cut along her cheekbone and a black bruise that covered her slightly swollen eye, though she had tried to cover it with makeup. Ed frowned and stood, his hands still bound in front of his body and caught her attention for a moment.

"What happened to you?" Edward said, but from the way she was standing by her brother's side (almost cowering from him) Edward could take a guess. He didn't like the girl, or her brother, but he didn't agree with abuse and especially from a sibling. "Cassidy, come here." He demanded, but then softened his voice. "Please."

The girl glanced up at him and then at her brother before she moved to Edward. She bowed her head and Ed was sure that she was debating kneeling before him. He reached out to her, making her look up at him and frowned. Her eye looked worse closer up than it had from a distance and he noticed her flinch when he reached out to her. "He did this, didn't he?" Edward asked softly enough that Raul wouldn't be able to hear him. The only response he got was the slightest of nods that Ed wasn't even sure that he saw it.

"The general is not worthy of becoming one of the gods. He will be given to please them though, and then you will ascend to join them." Raul said, snapping his fingers to get Cassidy to return to his side. She did so with the briefest hesitation. Edward watched in confusion as two men dressed in grey robes came in and splashed some kind of liquid over Roy and the wood, Edward couldn't possibly figure out what the liquid was, but he knew that it wouldn't be good. These people thought that he was some kind of god and were going to sacrifice Roy? That was complete madness. It did explain the colour difference in the robes though, the black must be for sacrifices and white for the ones they thought to be gods.

Edward was torn from his thoughts when he smelt burning wood and his attention turned back to Roy. They'd lit the wood on fire, and while the flames hadn't yet reached his commanding officer, it wouldn't be long until they did and then Roy would burn to death. Edward ran to the alter, ignoring Raul and Cassidy's protests and managed to press his bound hands together before slamming his palms onto the ground. He had to control the fire, to try to kill it, suffocate it. But he wasn't the expert here, and Roy was having trouble with his own alchemy as it was, he might not be able to fix this, but Edward had to try to get him to wake up. "Roy! Wake up!" Edward shouted over the roar of the flames. In the corner of his eye he saw Cassidy hold a hand out to stop her brother from charging in to stop Edward.

Sweat broke out over Edward's forehead from the heat of the flames as he forced all his energy into controlling the fire, but he was weak still, and the alchemy was draining. He couldn't lower the oxygen levels low enough to kill the flames without suffocating himself and Roy as well. "Dammit Mustang!" Ed mumbled, coughing. He couldn't keep this up for much longer, his arms were shaking with the strain of the alchemy and the effort of just staying upright. The alchemy was draining him and if Roy didn't wake up soon and deal with the flames then they'd both burn.

* * *

><p>Roy was on the edge of consciousness. He could smell a burning that was steadily filling his lungs, but he couldn't make his eyes open. The pop of a burning log caught his ears and he knew that the fire was now beneath him, but he didn't understand how it wasn't burning him, or why he couldn't move or fully wake up. Maybe this was the start of another nightmare. Any minute now the men that burnt him, tortured him, would walk through the door and mock him. Laugh as he burnt and tell him how they were going to rape Ed. How they were going to break him, make the indestructible Fullmetal alchemist scream and bed and cry for them to stop.<p>

"Roy! Wake up!"

The words tore through his panic, but it confirmed that he wasn't dreaming. There was danger near him. That had been Ed's voice, and he was scared. Scared and weak. Roy had to wake up, Edward needed him. Hadn't he sworn to himself that Ed would no longer suffer while he was around? It still amazed him how loud a fire could be. How its roar filled a room and nothing else mattered, how the flames claimed everything in their path, taking what it wanted and needed before moving on to its next victim. It was a deadly beautiful thing, and he couldn't help but love it.

Roy was aware that the air was thinner now. Was he choking? It didn't feel like it, but what else could it be? The fire would be using up the last of the oxygen. It would die soon, but then, so would he without any oxygen.

"Dammit Mustang!" The mumbled curse shocked and confused him, but as it was followed by Ed's cough, Roy managed to piece things together. Edward was a genius. He knew about fire and therefore would know the basics of flame alchemy. Edward was controlling the fire, trying to kill it without hurting either of them, but it was draining him. Ed was weak, and he was struggling. Roy had to wake up. He had to help Edward. But how could he wake up when his body was in such a drug induced state?


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary:** **Summary:** Roy is captured and tortured and Edward willingly offers to help Mustang to recover from his injuries but he never expected how close they'd grow in that time or the risk that Roy's captors were to his own life and to the lives of everyone he cares for.

**Rating:** M - Check each chapter for the individual warnings about what it contains.

**Warning: **Brief mentions of rape and implied intentions of rape.

**AN: So sorry guys. Things are still mad and I seem to be hitting a bit of writer's block. I'm going to try to struggle through it. So please try to put up with me. Things with the house are still mad, we need a new kitchen but it won't be until about October until we get one so all our food is in the spare room. And to make life all the more complicated, I withdrew from my course, so things with life are a pain lol. Thank you so much for putting up with me so far, and I will try to fight through this writer's block. I struggled a lot with this chapter, so it might not be my best. I hope you still all enjoy it though.**

**Chapter 17**

The alchemy was draining him, Cassidy could see that from where she stood wide eyed. What had concerned her most, was Edward's lack of regard for his own safety. He had seen that Roy was in danger, and he hadn't hesitated in throwing himself into the middle of that danger to try and save the other man. Edward loved Roy. The realisation hit her like a brick wall and she shook her head. They couldn't do this. They couldn't tear Roy and Edward apart like this. It wasn't fair, she'd been torn from James and this, killing Roy in some crazed belief of an alchemist of decades ago, it was cruel. She shook her head and glanced around the room, searching for something to stop the fire.

The door being kicked in caught her attention before she found anything, and she jumped at the noise. Soldiers stormed into the room, guns raised. Instantly chaos broke out. Raul pushed her against a wall, demanding that she get out of the room and go hide. Their devoted followers attacked the soldiers, but those in uniform didn't kill them. They shot to wound, and that wasn't what she expected of soldiers. These were Roy's men, and that clearly meant that he tried not to kill when it could be helped, and had ordered his men to behave the same. He'd selected soldiers of a similar compassion. She couldn't let this man die.

Cassidy waited until her brother had turned his attention from her and then ran to Edward. She pulled the knife from her pocket and cut through the material tying Roy down. She was coughing already, the smoke overwhelming and filling her lungs. They caused this. She grabbed Roy's arms, pulling him from the wooden alter. It was difficult. A dead weight of someone who is unconscious is hard to move, but her adrenaline helped her. She managed to pull Roy far enough from the flames, but Edward was still in there, and he was fading fast. More so now that he wasn't fighting to save Roy's life. She grabbed his arm and pulled on him. He needed to ease off the alchemy and move, or he'd die anyway.

Cassidy watched as another blonde came running over. He was clearly Edward's brother, they looked alike, and she stepped back and watched as the blonde clapped and pressed his hands to the wood, cooling the source of the flames down and within moments the flames died. Edward collapsed then, slouching and falling into his brother, who caught him and lay him down in his lap. She watched, anxious and concerned and the worst part of it all for her, was that she wanted to help, but she knew that she had no right wanting that. She had no right wanting to help, let alone actually trying to help after all the pain she'd help to cause to him and the man he loved.

Cassidy knelt by Roy's side, taking his wrist and feeling for a pulse. She let out a small relieved sigh when she got one almost instantly, strong and pounding. There was no doubt that Roy would survive. Though he would have taken in some air, she didn't think that it would be anything too damaging for them. She stayed at Roy's side, taking her hand back so she wasn't touching him, and watched Edward and his brother. Edward was exhausted, that was clear. He was just lying in his brother's lap, trying to lift his head every so often to look for Roy, still concerned about the man, but he'd drop his head back into his brother's lap when he'd spot Roy lying not too far from him.

He was clearly exhausted, it was obvious enough to Cassidy and she felt bad about the fact that she had played a part in all of his pain. She didn't want to hurt him. She had had a dream and her brother had convinced her that it had meant that Edward should join their paragon, but as she watched the alchemist lying in his brother's lap, trying to regain his strength, she just couldn't believe a word of it. She glanced at her brother, watching distantly as he was forced to his knees by one of the soldiers, his arms held behind his back. She didn't know why her brother wanted them to sacrifice Edward and Roy, she wasn't even sure that he believed what he'd told her.

It took Edward a while before he felt that he was able to sit up without the room spinning and just as he did, with the help and support of his younger brother, he saw Roy's fingers twitch. He crawled over to the dark haired man, ignoring the chaos around him. It was easy enough to drown out the sounds of fighting and pained cries when he had Roy so close to him. Edward timidly reached out to stroke dark hair back from the pale face of his lover.

Edward watched as Roy's eyes fluttered open; he watched the brief moment of tired acceptance, followed by a confused panic that had Roy sitting up far too fast. Ed reached out, holding the man's shoulders in support. "Roy. Roy look at me." He said softly, managing to get his commanding officer's attention. When Mustang spotted Edward and finally recognised him, Ed saw the change in him. Relief flooded in and chased the panic away and Ed knew that it was all Roy could do to stop himself from embracing the younger alchemist where he knelt.

Roy and Edward stood, helping each other up and to remain steady. Alphonse was an ever present being at Edward's side and despite his exhaustion, Ed was starting to feel stronger and safer. He looked over at Raul where Havoc held him at gun point. It was clear to every one that the young male was the brains behind this sick operation, and it was clear that he was dangerous. His twin sister stayed where she sat since saving Roy, her head bowed. It was as though she was waiting for someone to arrest her, and when Riza demanded that she stand, she did without hesitation. She seemed to have resigned herself to her fate, whereas her brother was still mouthing off at Havoc.

The fighting stopped almost as suddenly as it started. Once Cassidy gave herself over to the soldiers, and they had dragged Raul kicking and screaming from the building, the few remaining followers left willingly. They'd been locked up until their trial. The attempted murder of two military officials – it was clear that they wouldn't go unpunished, but for the moment, Edward just wanted to go home and sleep in the safety of his own home.

* * *

><p>Roy loved him, Edward knew that much. He knew that Roy would never do anything to harm to him and would go to the ends of the world to make sure that he was safe. Not that any of that knowledge did Edward the blindest bit of difference when he was trapped by nightmares. Consciously, Edward knew that he was safe with Roy, he always had been, but Envy's shape shifting had done damage to him even if he wasn't aware of it and that damage showed up through the nights to trap Edward in a subconscious torture.<p>

The nightmares that haunted him the night he returned home were bizarre and he couldn't make any real sense of them other than the fear and the lingering threat. He wasn't even sure what he was really scared of, he couldn't remember the dream. All he knew was that Roy had caused his fear and his panic and that made him feel sick. He felt betrayed by the fear and when he woke in a dim and empty room, his hair sticking to him from the sweat that soaked his skin, Edward was still aware of that lingering fear. He couldn't understand it, but he was on edge just thinking about going near Roy.

Edward was just passing the phone on the way to the kitchen for a glass of water when it rung out. He answered it quickly, not wanting the noise to wake his brother and Winry. He didn't understand who would be calling so late, and he knew that it wouldn't be good. Nobody phoned this late with good news and his thoughts went instantly to Roy. Had something happened? "Hello?" The line was so quiet for a moment that Edward thought it had went dead, but then he heard a slight sigh and the noise made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Fullmetal." The voice purred his name in a way that was so sickly sweet that Edward had no doubt who was on the phone. He froze, every muscle in his body tensed to fight regardless of the fact that he had no target. "I went looking for you today. Do you know what I found? My door was kicked in, and my men were dead. You and Mustang had disappeared, but I know that you were too weak to do any of that, my dear boy." Sullivan was mocking him, and Edward struggled with his fear in order to slam the phone down, but he couldn't.

"No matter, Fullmetal." Sullivan continued into the silence. "I've already placed my claim on you. I know where to find you and may I just say that your brother and you both have some very good genes. Oh and that pretty little blonde you have staying with you, the things I'll do to her when I get my hands on her."

It was then that Edward felt his anger flare. How dare that bastard not only torment him, but also threaten his little brother and childhood friend? He shouted down the line, threatening the bastard, but the line was already dead and Edward's threats only served in waking Winry and Alphonse. They both came running out to the living room, stopping and watching him. Both were in their sleepwear, unkempt from a rude and panicked awakening. Al glanced around the room for signs of danger, but Winry had noticed the phone that was still clutched in Ed's hand and her frown made it clear that Edward couldn't keep anything from them – especially if Sullivan was going to go after them.

"Ed, who called?" Winry asked him, Edward glared at the phone and slammed it down, trying to ignore the fact that his hands were shaking. Al noticed though and it only served to make his younger brother more concerned. Ed just turned his back on them and moved back into his room. He couldn't tell them, he decided. He couldn't admit it and speaking about what Sullivan had done to him would make it real. Edward was already dressed by the time Al stepped into the room.

"Brother? What's going on? Where are you going?" He asked, frowning. Ed needed an excuse to get out of the house but he knew that getting away from Al would be difficult. He needed space though, and Alphonse was scared – rightfully so and he was only concerned for his brother, Edward knew that, but it didn't help with his feeling of being smothered. Al moved further into the room. "Ed, what happened? Please talk to me?" Al was all but pleading with him, but Edward just couldn't talk to him about it. Not now, not ever. He didn't want the pity and he knew that his brother would just try to help, but he couldn't say it.

"I'm heading over to Roy's." Ed said suddenly, and he knew that's exactly where he needed to go. "I'll tell you everything later, Al." He continued and he knew that if he left now, then Alphonse and Winry both would be unable to follow instantly due to being dressed for bed. Edward moved past his brother and gave him a forced smile. Edward then walked past Al and ignored Winry and left the apartment. He knew that they would try to follow him, but he didn't care. He just needed space, some time on his own and then he'd go to Roy's.

As Edward stepped out into the night's chilled air he instantly realised that he should have grabbed a coat. At some point through the night the sky had opened up and the rain was still falling, pounding the roads and forming in puddles. He sighed but he was already wet so he just continued out into the night. It was only after he had been in the rain for half an hour that Edward started to reconsider his decision. What if Sullivan was there at his? What if he'd been there the whole time, watching them?

Edward stopped, frowning and glanced behind him. There was nobody there, but he couldn't hear much over the sound of the rain and the noises from the nearby bar. Someone touched his arm and Edward jumped, turning around and almost lashing out at whoever it was. He was too tightly wound and only just managed to not hit Roy.

"Ed? What the hell are you doing out at this time?" Roy asked, frowning when he noticed that Ed wasn't wearing a coat. "What happened?" He asked. Ed was jumpy and nervous. That paired with the fact that he didn't have a jacket or anything concerned him. Something had happened and that made Roy worry. He held Ed's arm and felt him trembling slightly, and that contact was all that was needed. Edward moved to Roy and threw his arms around him. It was a dangerous position to be in, but at that moment, Roy didn't care. He was just worried about Ed, and returned the embrace. "Edward?"

"Sullivan called tonight." Ed mumbled into Roy's chest, and Mustang had to strain to hear what the younger alchemist had said. The storm was raging but when Roy made sense of Edward's words everything turned to a dull ringing. He moved back and cupped Edward's chin, tilting the alchemist's face up to meet his gaze. He notice how tall Edward was getting, he was only just slightly shorter than Roy now. When had that happened? How had he not noticed that before?

"What?" Roy asked, but he didn't need Edward to say much. The fear in his golden gaze was obvious. Sullivan scared Edward, and that was fair, but Roy wasn't used to seeing such unadulterated fear in the blonde's eyes. There was no anger or fight to be seen in those golden eyes, just panic and an insidious fear.

"He threatened Al and Winry, Roy!" Edward shouted over the storm as Roy pulled his jacket off and wrapped the thick black material around Edward's shaking frame. Roy knew how the automail ached in cold weather like this, Edward needed warmth more. Ed lowered his eyes to the ground, holding onto the material of the jacket. Edward looked behind him, down the street in the direction he came from him. His apartment was a twenty minute walk from here. Edward blinked and then took Roy's hand without a word. His fear was painful to watch, and Roy was just about to ask Edward to explain, but the blonde let go of his hand and bolted down the street.

Roy went after him. The slapping of his boots against the ground causing splashes of rain water to soak his trouser legs as he chased Edward. Roy was older though, and Edward soon put an uncomfortable distance between them. When Roy finally caught up it was to find Ed leaning heavily against the wall in his hallway with Alphonse and Winry at his sides, demanding to know what was going on.

Roy stopped in the doorway of the front door, watching them. Al looked up and met Roy's eyes with a worried look. "General, what's going on? Someone called the house and then Ed just stormed out. And then he comes running back scared as hell. He won't tell us anything." Al said, glancing at his brother who was still getting his breath back and refusing to meet anyone's gaze. Roy watched Edward for a moment and then suddenly he could make sense of the whole situation. Edward hadn't told his brother what had happened to him.

"Alphonse. I don't really feel like it is my place to explain this." Roy said softly, shutting the apartment door and taking a hesitant step towards Edward. "Edward, you should tell them the truth. They deserve to know." Roy said the words softly but it didn't stop Ed from pulling away and moving past them all into the living room.

"Brother!" Alphonse called out, following his brother. Roy moved in after them, wondering if Al knew anything that had happened between them both. Edward had stopped by the coffee table and from the angle Roy was at, he could see the tense line of the blonde's neck and shoulders – and Roy found himself slightly distracted by the water droplets that ran down Edward's tanned skin.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Edward snapped, but he didn't turn to face them and Roy tensed at the blonde's tone. "You have no right to tell me what to do. You have no fucking right to tell me what my brother deserves."

Roy moved to Edward silently and touched his shoulder. "Edward..." Ed spun round, cutting Roy off and hit him hard across the jaw. Roy's head snapped to the side but his shock numbed the pain. Winry and Al had rushed forward, shouting out at Edward, asking what his problem was. Al was explaining that Roy was just trying to help when the flame alchemist reached out and took Edward's hand.

The action stunned the room into silence, and Roy could tell that Edward was tense and unsure of how to react. "Ed. Listen to me. I know you are scared, that's perfectly normal. You don't have to be ashamed of that fear. I just need you to remember that I am here now, and I will kill them if they dare come near you." Roy said, forcing the presences of Al and Winry from his mind. They were Edward's most trusted friends, and that was good enough for Roy to trust them both too. "Edward, I love you and I will die before they touch you again." He said fiercely, smirking ever so slightly at Al's choked shock. The smirk vanished when he noticed the wetness in Edward's eyes moments before his arms were filled with the blonde.

Roy embraced him, wrapped his strong arms around Edward's body and bowed his head so that he could bury his nose in damp blonde hair. Edward had such an intoxicating scent. Edward held onto Roy tightly, his fear was so deep rooted that he didn't know how to cope with it, but Roy knew that Ed would have to tell his brother and Winry what had happened. Even more so now that Roy had declared his love for the blonde in front of them both.

"Uh... Brother?" Al started timidly. "What the hell is going on?" He exclaimed, but Edward didn't flinch. Al looked at Mustang then and Roy gently eased Ed away enough that he could meet his gaze.

"Edward, you need to tell them. I'm right here, okay? I'm not leaving you to do this alone." Roy said, and he saw the resignation in Edward's eyes. The blonde nodded and then turned to look at his brother with a frown that Roy just wanted to kiss and smooth away.

"Al..." Ed paused, sighing. "I don't even know how to start."

"You could start with the fact that your commanding officer just said that he loves you?" Winry replied, glanced between the brothers. Ed just smirked and lowered his gaze. "Ed, who phoned earlier?"

"Sullivan. It was Sullivan." Ed said after a long, tense silence. "He's part of the group after me."

"I thought you got the group though?" Winry asked, frowning and then glancing at Al. "Didn't they? When you got Ed back?"

"That wasn't the full group. There's two different groups actually." Ed said with a sigh. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, opening his eyes and looking at his brother again. He took Roy's hand and gave it a squeeze. "There's Sullivan's group, and then the twins. The twins thought I was some god or some shit. We caught all of them. We never caught Sullivan's group. He was the one that..." Ed stopped and lowered his gaze. He paused for so long that Roy didn't think he'd continue. "He tortured me. They have Envy working with them and he would turn into Roy and... beat me. But Sullivan himself thinks that I'm some..." Edward paused again and looked up at Roy. The dark haired man at his side, holding his hand gave him strength. "He raped me because he thinks that I only got into the military by sleeping with people."

Ed watched his brother and Winry take in that information, and their reactions weren't what he expected. Winry was instantly furious, and Edward pitied whoever she ended up taking the rage out on. Al didn't know what to do, but his anger was obvious too. He shoved it back though and moved to hug his brother.

"Idiot. You didn't have to keep this from me." He muttered. "You're my big brother, and nothing will make me not love and admire you." He said, moving back and smiling at Ed. "Are you okay?"

Edward smiled back at his brother and nodded. He wasn't okay. It was clear to anybody that knew the blonde, but they all also knew that he would be okay. Edward was strong, and he would survive. He'd move past this in time, and he had those closest to him to keep him on his feet throughout it all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary:** **Summary:** Roy is captured and tortured and Edward willingly offers to help Mustang to recover from his injuries but he never expected how close they'd grow in that time or the risk that Roy's captors were to his own life and to the lives of everyone he cares for.

**Rating:** M - Check each chapter for the individual warnings about what it contains.

**Warning: **Sexual scenes, gore

**AN: Hey guys, again sorry for the irregular updates. I'm having a major block with this story and I'm losing inspiration for it, but on the plus side it is almost down and I will finish it even if it kills me. So read and review and thank you to everyone that is sticking this out with me and continuing to read this.**

**Chapter 18**

Edward had stayed up talking to Al and Winry, explaining – though not in any detail – what had happened to him. He told them about the beatings that Envy and Sullivan's men gave him, the rape, everything. He explained to them that Cassidy and her brother believed him to be some god and that they were sacrificing Roy to appease their god. The sun was starting to climb its way into the sky before Ed eventually went to bed. Roy had been an ever present silence at his side as he spoke to Al and Winry, but now he followed Ed into his bedroom.

"Are you okay?" Roy asked after closing the door, watching Edward's back and trailing his gaze down the blonde ponytail that hung down the middle of Edward's spine. Edward shrugged and then slipped Roy's jacket off. He'd kept it on for comfort. "Edward, you don't always have to be hard and emotionless. You can trust me." Roy said, moving to place a hand on Ed's shoulder. "I know that you're not okay. You're actions today screamed as much."

Ed lowered his gaze to the floor beneath his feet. He was okay most of the time, but then something would set him off – like that phone call – and then he was far from okay. He was scared – horrifically scared. He didn't want to ever have to face Sullivan again, and yet at the same time he was so angry and he knew that he could do nothing about it. He was terrified that Sullivan did manage to get his hands on Al or Winry, and Edward knew that he could never forgive himself if either of them was hurt because of him again. He'd caused too much damage in the past.

Edward turned to look at Roy, meeting that dark gaze that was filled with concern. Ed was able to recognise the well controlled lust behind those eyes too though. Roy wanted him, but he was holding those feelings back because he was worried about Ed. He was probably scared to touch the blonde after everything that Sullivan had done to him, but to Edward the two things were nothing alike. Roy cleansed him, freed him.

The blonde moved closer to Roy, tilting his head back and pulling Roy's down to kiss him. The kiss was slightly timid, but it was just an undercurrent. Edward was taking control, he wanted Roy and he was going to take what he wanted if Roy allowed him to. The older man didn't so much as hesitate before kissing Edward back. Strong arms wrapped around his body, hands clutching dampened clothes.

Edward pushed his body against Roy's, craving his hard muscles and radiating heat. He smelt like rain and flesh and he tasted delicious. There was the hint of the alcohol he'd drunk and when Edward slipped his flesh hand around Roy's back and up under his shirt to brush cool fingers against taut muscle, the older man took in a breath. Edward took advantage of the moment and slipped his tongue into Roy's mouth, tasting the whiskey more and letting out a soft moan. He needed Roy. Roy made him less vulnerable. Roy made him feel wanted and strong and powerful.

Roy's hands roamed his body as Edward tugged him towards the bed. When he felt the mattress at the backs of his knees he lay down, pulling Roy on top of him. He ran a hand through silky, dark hair and nibbled on Roy's bottom lip. He ran a hand down Roy's chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he worked his way down and moving to kiss Roy's neck which he was rewarded for by a low moan from man.

Edward pushed the shirt off Roy's shoulders once it was unbuttoned and Roy finished removing it, dropping it onto the floor as he then placed his hands at Edward's head. He leant in to kiss the blonde again, and Edward pushed his hips up before wrapping a leather clad leg around Roy's hip. His hands clutched at Roy's muscled arms and he cocked his head back when the man's lips trailed down his jaw and onto his neck.

Edward moaned and let his eyes close as he focused on the feeling of Roy's lips and tongue and teeth at his neck. He ran a hand down Roy's bare back, tracing toned muscle and slipped his fingers into the waist of Roy's trousers. He slid his hands around to the front, softly dragging his fingertips along Roy's skin and making him shiver delightfully as he brushed over sensitive skin. Edward fumbled with the button of Mustang's trousers, pausing only when Roy pulled his own top up.

Edward let him take his vest top off and then returned his attention to getting Roy's trousers off. He managed to get them off within moments and then flipped them around so that he could lean over him. He wanted to regain the control, and with Roy beneath him only in boxers and watching him with a look of pure, unadulterated desire, it made Edward's mouth go dry.

There was a part of him that saw that look in Roy's eyes and wanted to bolt. He wanted to push away from the man and his gaze, to lock himself away in a safe room, but he knew that was irrational. Roy wouldn't hurt him. So Edward avoided eye contact with the man and took his leather trousers off before he pulled Roy's boxers off and got on his knees between his commanding officers thighs.

Roy's soft moans and murmured calls of his name made him more relaxed and he focused purely on Roy, and didn't stop until the older man was shaking with his need and desperation. His hands gripping bedsheets and his dark haired head tilted back as he gasped when Edward once again took his full length into his mouth. The man's reaction somehow didn't bother Edward, but he suspected that it probably should have worried him more than it did. Without warning Edward moved back from Roy and stripped his own jeans and boxers off.

When Roy watched him take his clothes off, the blonde had to avoid his urge to lash out. Roy wouldn't hurt him, and he had to keep reminding himself of that. He was safe with Roy. Edward then climbed up onto the bed and straddled Roy, pushing the man to lie back and then pulling a bottle of lube from the bedside table. Roy's hand found his and Edward finally met his gaze with a frown.

Any anxiety he had been feeling left when he looked at Roy, and saw the look of complete adoration. Roy took the lube from Edward, but he didn't try to move on top and instead he just kissed Edward as he put some of the lube on his fingertips and reached around behind Edward. He tensed when he felt Roy's fingers gently pushing, but he didn't resist him, and after a moment, he relaxed into the touch. Edward then pushed Roy into the bed, kissing him desperately as Roy removed his fingers and then gently and slowly pushed into Edward.

* * *

><p>Winry sat on the couch with Alphonse and took his hand after a long silent moment. He had been so supportive of his brother, but since Ed had went to his room with Roy, Alphonse had fallen into a stunned and no doubt self-loathing silence. Winry didn't want Al to blame himself, but she knew that he would. Mostly she felt sick and furious. How dare someone do that to her childhood friend? Ed had told them about the abuse he'd suffered. Edward had then went on to explain his strange behaviour and the threat that Sullivan had made over the phone to him. He confessed to all of this with Roy as a silent guardian at his side.<p>

Roy's confession of love stunned her. She had known that Edward preferred male company in that aspect, but she had always thought that Roy was thoroughly into women. She'd – at one point – even thought that they'd all be receiving wedding invites for Riza and Roy's wedding. She was just glad that Roy seemed to make Edward happy, but she also knew that somehow, this would just cause more problems. She was sure there would be some rule against them, forbidding them to be in a relationship.

"Al, say something." Winry said softly and Alphonse finally turned his attention to her rather than the coffee table. She could see how upset he was, but she knew that was more for Ed than it was at Ed. Neither of them liked the fact that Ed hadn't told them what had happened, but he hadn't kept it to himself for too long, so Winry knew that Al would understand, just as she did.

"I can't imagine what he's going through." Al mumbled, "How could someone do that to him, Winry?" He snapped it, and Winry took his hand, squeezing it tightly. She didn't know how to begin to comfort him, or Ed for that matter. She didn't know what to say to them – her oldest friends – to make anything better. She did know deep down though, that the sick bastard that dared to hurt Edward like this would pay. Instead of comfort though, Winry decided to change the subject.

"Did you know about him and General Mustang?" Winry asked quietly, glancing towards the hallway that led to Ed's room. Al shook his head and briefly followed her gaze. "Isn't that against the rules? I didn't even know that General Mustang had those kinds of feelings for guys." She said, which earned her a small smile from Al.

"That's why he's doing as good as he is in his job. He's good at hiding things and letting people see only the things that he wants them to know." Al said, smiling. "But I knew that brother had feelings for him. He never said as much, but it was so obvious. The way he acted out around the General, the way he always visited him in the hospital. Ed was the one that didn't sleep because he was hunting for him when the general was taken. He was more anxious than anyone."

Winry watched as Al smiled and the sight of it warmed her heart. She had grown up with the brothers, they were her best friends, and they were like brothers of her own. Until recently at least. When Al got his body back, Winry began to see him in a new light. He was more than her childhood friend now. She glanced down at Al's hand in her own and decided that she had to do something now. She didn't want to let this brilliant young man slip through her fingers. "I can't imagine how he must have felt. I don't know how I would cope if it had been you instead." She said, looking up at Al.

Winry leant into Al, her heart pounding in her chest from her anxious fear. She gently brushed her lips against his in a feather-soft kiss before she pulled back a little, waiting for Al's reaction. When he smiled and repaid her with a soft kiss of his own and then reached up to tuck a strand of her hair back. "I don't know how he coped so well, if you ask me." Al said, watching her. "I'd be out of my mind if someone took you. Winry, I can't think of anyone that I want to be with more than you."

"Well its about time, Alphonse." She said with a blush. She laughed and hugged him and he hugged her back but it was clear to them both that his mind was still elsewhere – as always he was worried about his brother, who had disappeared into his room with his lover and commanding officer. Ed certainly was a magnet to trouble.

* * *

><p>Edward woke up gently the next day, and the first thing that he was fully aware of was Roy's smell that lingered in the room and the comforting heavy weight around his waist. He'd rocked Roy's world last night, and he knew that it was a bit egocentric to think that, but he could see it in Roy's eyes. Sure Roy was more experienced, he'd had more practice, but Edward was a perfectionist to a fault and he had no doubt that when he'd decided to take control he had rocked the older man's world. Edward found himself smirking when he thought back to how Roy's arms shook with the force of his orgasm. The man had then almost instantly fell asleep and Edward had curled up at his side and finally drifted off too. At some point in the night they'd moved and Edward had become the little spoon of their intimate embrace when before he was curled up possessively at Roy's side.<p>

Edward watched him for a moment as he slept and smiled. He still remembered how this man had come to Resembool upon hearing about the promising young alchemist and found him in the neighbouring house with missing limbs and lost, his brother a suit of armour, after seeing the wreckage of human transmutation. This man, the same intelligent and gorgeous man that lay naked and asleep in his bed, was the same man that saw his determination and potential all those years ago.

Edward smiled and lent in, kissing Roy's lips softly and when he pulled away he watched the dark haired alchemist slowly blink himself awake. He gave Edward a small smile and reached out to run his fingers through loose blonde hair that fell over Edward's shoulder, glowing in the morning light. Edward watched as Roy seemed captivated by him, watched the look in his eyes change from groggy to admiration.

"You're so gorgeous, Ed." Roy murmured gently, stroking Edward's cheek and smiling at the hint of a blush that raced to the blonde's cheeks. "Sometimes I still can't believe that I have you. After everything that life has thrown at you, you've survived it all and come out stronger and fiercer for it."

"Oh shut up, Mustang." Edward said, pushing him playfully, but when Roy reacted just as fast and grabbed Ed, pulling him over as Roy rolled onto his back, Edward let out a laugh. A laugh that was met with Roy's and the room was filled with the carefree sound of it all until Roy kissed Edward. It wasn't the passionate kiss from last night – not fast and hot and desperate. This kiss was slow and tender and loving and it made Edward's heart race just as fast as any heated kiss.

Roy's very touch sent sparks shooting down through Ed and back again. The lightest brush of his fingers or his lips left traces of heat in Edward that he wasn't sure that he could feel before. His feelings for Roy were so strong, so intense, that it had left him shaken and dizzy. Edward suddenly realised that Roy was watching him with a curious expression. "What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours, Edward?"

Ed just grinned and kissed him again before rolling out of the bed. "Is it safe for you to go to work from here?" He asked, pulling boxers on and moving to the set of drawers. He dug out the blue of his military uniform. He'd started wearing it when he got Al back and Roy had moved up to General. Everyone knew that Ed was one of Roy's men and he didn't want to show Roy up by the clear disregard for orders and uniform.

"No. Its not. The military won't take too kindly on our relationship." Roy said from the bed, where he lay watching Edward's back for a moment before pulling his clothes back on. "I will need to head home. Hawkeye will be collecting me, so she'll expect me to be there." He said, moving over to Edward and kissing his forehead. "I'll see you in the office, shorty."

Edward blinked in confusion for a moment and then saw the mocking smirk on Roy's face and glared at him as the older man laughed and turned his back to Ed as he was leaving. Ed followed him to the door. "Fuck you Mustang!" He snapped, smirking back as Roy glanced back at him with a chuckle.

Alphonse was in the hallway almost instantly, panicked. "Brother?" He asked, looking at Roy then back to Ed. Edward laughed and shook his head. His younger brother was always so concerned. Alphonse steadily came to realise that there was no anger in the atmosphere and sighed. "You're just playing. Right, of course. Morning General."

"Good morning, Alphonse. I'll see you at work, Ed." Roy said to them before letting himself out. Edward smiled and watched him leave before looking back at his brother.

"How are you Ed?" Alphonse asked almost timidly. Ed smiled.

"I'll be fine, Al. Sometimes its hard, some days are worse than others, but I feel today is going to be a good day." Ed said to his younger brother with a smile. "I have you and Winry and all the guys at the office for when its a bad day."

"Yeah, and the General." Al said with an all too knowing smile. "Are you sure brother? The military won't like it."

Ed grinned and looked back at the door. "No, they won't. But since when have I ever cared about what they think?"

* * *

><p>Edward stopped when he saw Sullivan moving towards him across central command's grounds. He didn't want to stop, didn't want to be this weak, he didn't want to freeze and cower at the sight of one man, but he did. Sullivan clearly noticed this, because he smirked at Edward and moved right up to him. Sullivan reached out and pushed Edward up against the stone wall of central command. The older man was strong, but Ed could have easily over powered him with his alchemy if he only tried, but he couldn't and when the older man leant in and brushed his lips against Ed's, the blonde tensed and pulled his head to the side, which only allowed Sullivan to kiss his neck. It was then that Edward did push him.<p>

Sullivan chuckled when Ed pushed him back and slammed him harder into the wall. "So you'll fight me still Fullmetal?" Sullivan snarled and slid a hand down to Edward's hip. "I still remember how you begged like the whore you are." He said, leaning in to kiss Edward's neck again. Ed shuddered and closed his eyes tightly against the memory. Surely Sullivan wouldn't do anything worse, not here. They were outside central command, anyone could see them, but then this was Sullivan and Edward knew first hand that his sick, twisted obsession had no limits.

Without warning Sullivan was pulled back, and when Ed felt his body move he turned and opened his eyes to watch the man stumble back. When Ed then looked up, Roy was at his side, fixing Sullivan with a cold, hard glare. With Roy was Hawkeye, her gun was drawn and focused on Sullivan. "I didn't think that you were stupid enough to come back here." Roy snapped, before turning to Ed and giving him a softer gaze. "Are you okay, Fullmetal?" He asked. Edward rolled his eyes and straightened up. Roy was ever professional, but there was no denying the softness to his eyes.

"Stay where you are Sullivan." Hawkeye snapped, taking the safety off her gun and keeping her aim steady on the solider who stood glaring at Edward. Ed looked back at Roy and nodded, he was okay. Shaken up and feeling sick, but he was okay.

Edward heard the bang and reacted without hesitation. He slammed his hands together and then dropped to his knees, pushing his hands into the grit and erecting a wall in front of Roy, Hawkeye and himself. He knew, somehow, that the gun that had fired wasn't Riza's. Ed looked up and Roy and Riza, rapidly assessing for any wounds, but luckily it seemed both were unharmed. The laugher from the opposite side of the wall made it perfectly clear that Sullivan had fired the gun, and suddenly Edward felt his blood run cold. He had no idea who the bullet had been intended for, but it was proof enough that Sullivan would attack regardless of where they were.

It wouldn't be long until other officers were here, and Roy was perfectly clear on that. He pulled his gloves on and moved to one side of Edward's wall, Riza moving to the other side with her gun drawn and ready to hit its mark. Edward stayed crouched between them.

"Stand down!" Roy shouted from the safety of the wall. "That is an order, Lieutenant Sullivan."

"Or what, Mustang? You think you've got the control do you?" Sullivan shouted, sounding more than a little unhinged. "Well I've already had your boy! Oh how he screamed, Mustang. But then, you did hear it all, didn't you? Did you get off on the sound of his pleading?"

"Enough!" Roy shouted, "You are disobeying a direct order, Lieutenant. Drop your weapon and stand down now." Sullivan just laughed and fired another bullet into the wall.

"Does he fight you as much, Mustang? Its a thrill to have such a strong, powerful boy lay so helpless beneath you. He's so beautiful when he cries."

Edward shook his head, closing his eyes as he tried to control his emotions. The sick bastard was mocking them about the rape in public. What was he hoping to achieve? Edward opened his eyes and looked to the side when he heard rushing footsteps and his eyes rested on the new fuhrer and his bodyguards. Edward's eyes widened because in that same moment, Roy moved from the safety of the wall and snapped his fingers.

Edward shot to his feet and dashed out, following Roy just as Hawkeye did, both offering aid to the general. Mostly Ed was concerned that Roy would be injured. He wanted Sullivan dead, and surely Roy could talk his way out of any punishment that the fuhrer would give him for killing a soldier, but he couldn't cope with the thought of a bullet tearing through Roy's flesh and taking him away.

The screams filled Edward's ears and the smell of burning flesh was enough to make him gag, but when Roy stopped and killed the flames, there was a soft whimpering noise of pain from the bloody, charred mess of a man that lay not too far from them. Roy took Edward's arm and not moving his hateful glare from Sullivan, he indicated to the wall that Ed had erected.

"He isn't dead, but he'll die from his wounds." Roy told Ed quietly as the blonde flattened the wall and returned the ground to normal. Roy clearly knew about their observers. Edward turned back to Roy just as the fuhrer came up them and watched as his commanding officer saluted the man. "Sir."

"General Mustang." The fuhrer acknowledged before he glanced at the heap on the ground and then looked at one of his bodyguards. "Get him to the hospital. Mustang, you and your men will follow me."

"Yes, Sir." Mustang said, watching the man as he turned and moved back towards the building. Riza was also stood to attention and followed Mustang without a word, and for once, Edward followed his commanding officer in accepting silence.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary:** **Summary:** Roy is captured and tortured and Edward willingly offers to help Mustang to recover from his injuries but he never expected how close they'd grow in that time or the risk that Roy's captors were to his own life and to the lives of everyone he cares for.

**Rating:** M - Check each chapter for the individual warnings about what it contains.

**Warning: Mentions of rape and gore. Scenes of a sexual natural.**

**A/N: So this fic is now completed. I'm not sure how well I ended it, but I'm happy with what I have. I have loved writing this and all the support that you have all given me. I can see me taking a break from FMA fics as I'm having inspiration elsewhere. But thank you again for all the support and, as always, please feel free to leave me some feedback. Thanks.**

Chapter 19

Edward sat restlessly in his chair in the Fuhrer's office and kept glancing at Riza and Roy who both were sitting so still and calm that Edward just couldn't understand it. He was anxious. Roy had attacked Sullivan, and the man was going to die and that was one thing that the military did get involved with; when its own soldiers were turning on one another. Ed wasn't aware of how much the Fuhrer knew about what Sullivan had done, but he did know that he would have to confess to it all in order to protect Roy.

"General Mustang. Explain your actions." The Fuhrer said calmly, not looking at Riza or Ed for the moment, which just made Edward even more anxious, but he didn't speak up just yet. He was old and mature enough now to know when he should talk, and this particular moment wasn't one of them.

"Sir." Roy started, bowing his head respectfully. "Lieutenant Sullivan attacked us. I reacted in self defence and for the safety of my men." Roy explained, keeping his eyes on the Fuhrer.

"Is that the only reason for the attack, Mustang? Don't think that I am deaf to the whisperings of my command. Sullivan has claimed some serious allegations. Allegations that claim you and Fullmetal have a personal relationship that you know is against the military's rules, Mustang."

"That is correct, Fuhrer. I have developed unprofessional feelings for Edward, but my reason for the attack on Sullivan was purely with the intentions of protecting my men." Roy said calmly.

Edward felt the dread rise in his gut and he watched in horror as Mustang agreed with the allegations. He stood up then, letting his temper take over. "This is bullshit!" He snapped, catching the attention of the room, but he focused solely on the Fuhrer. "Did Sullivan also tell you how he had his men beat me? About how he was involved in the torture of Mustang? Or about how he captured me with some deluded thought that I only got into the military by sleeping with my superiors?" Ed snapped. Behind him he heard Roy softly telling him to sit down but he ignored the request. "Did Sullivan confess to you about how he raped me to punish me for a crime that I never committed?"

A hand on his arm made Edward look up at Roy with a scowl. He hadn't realised that he'd marched over to the Fuhrer's desk or slapped his fist into the wood in his anger. He hadn't been aware of the guns that were drawn and trained on him as though he were some violent, caged animal ready to pounce. Roy's look was purely concern for Edward and he just shook his head and turned back to the Fuhrer.

"These are very serious allegations, Fullmetal. Do you have any proof of this?" The Fuhrer said with a raised eyebrow. Edward dropped his head and didn't speak. He didn't have any proof, he hadn't considered that he'd need any.

"We do have proof." Roy said beside Ed and the blonde looked up at the Flame Alchemist with a frown. "Sullivan recorded his treatment of Edward because he was aware of my feelings for him. Sullivan forced me to watch this treatment. Brigadier General Hughes has the tape for safe keeping." Roy said before looking back at Edward. "I didn't have a chance to inform you of it. I wasn't going to hand it over until I had received your consent."

Edward nodded, but he had to swallow back the taste of bile. "Give it to them." He mumbled softly. Roy nodded and informed the Fuhrer that he would have the tape by the end of the day. Roy had just turned to return to his seat when the Fuhrer spoke again.

"There is still the matter of your feelings for a subordinate, Mustang." The Fuhrer said, making Roy freeze where he stood. He could be removed from the military for this. He waited for the decision, turning back to the older man out of respect.

"Sir, I request a transfer." Edward said into the suffocating silence and once again all eyes were on him. He glanced at Roy and saw the shocked look, and the fear that he tired to mask. Edward turned back to the Fuhrer and stood straighter. "I don't want Mustang to lose his job for this. We grew to have feelings for each other, so its clear according to Military law that we can't be members of the same team. Mustang is a valuable alchemist, as am I." Edward said, aware of how self-assured he sounded. "So to save you the difficult decision of which powerful alchemist to remove, transfer me to Brigadier General Hughes. Let me work for Intelligence and that way any relationship between Mustang and I is irrelevant."

"Ed, what on earth are you thinking?" Roy snapped, and was met by Fullmetal's almost cocky smirk. It was then that Roy realised that Ed was playing them. He knew how valuable they both were to the military, and he'd clearly read up on the rules fraternizing. Fullmetal knew that their relationship could continue if he was one of Maes' men, and yet he would no doubt be around Roy a lot.

The Fuhrer watched Edward for a moment and then looked at Roy before he let out a sigh. "Very well. Fullmetal, you are as of this moment, a member of Brigadier General Hughes' team. You will report to him immediately. I will withhold any investigation of the attack on Sullivan until I have seen proof of the allegations made by Fullmetal. I want that tape by the end of the day Mustang."

"You'll have it, Sir." Roy said, saluting. Riza stood and also saluted and Edward watched them for a brief moment before reluctantly mimicking the action. The Fuhrer saluted back to them and then dismissed them all, returning to his paperwork and pointedly ignoring the ever present protective atmosphere of his two bodyguards.

Outside of the office, Edward knew that Roy was going to have a go at him. He prepared for it, but it never came. Instead Roy smirked at him and shook his head with a small laugh. "Sometimes I think I underestimate your brilliance Ed. Come, I'll take you to Hughes. Riza, head to the office and make sure that the men are actually doing their work. Feel free to inform them of Ed's transfer." He told the blonde female.

"Yes Sir." She said before looking at Edward. "That was a risky thing you pulled in there, Edward, but I am glad for you both that it worked out well. No doubt we'll be seeing you soon." She said, before turning to head the opposite way down the corridor as Roy then moved past Edward toward Intelligence.

Edward followed Roy with a smirk. He had known how risky it had been. He and Roy both could have lost their jobs, but he had succeed in his assumption of how much the military wanted to keep them both. He had risked it and succeeded. Now he and Roy could be together with nothing but the prejudices of a section of the public to deal with, a task that neither was bothered about. They loved each other and the thoughts of strangers telling them that it was wrong and that they shouldn't be together was nothing to them. Not when they had each other.

* * *

><p>Cassidy sat in the cell with her knees pulled close to her chest. The police hadn't been too unkind to her, and that was more than she'd expected. They had left her food earlier and she'd spent a while playing with the soup after having a few mouthfuls, but found that she wasn't hungry. She didn't want to eat and so she pushed the tray back and returned to her cot, which was where she sat when the shouting came.<p>

It was Raul, she recognised the voice, and curiously she moved to the door of her cell, glancing down the corridor and watching as her brother caused a scene. He was screaming at the officers that held his arms and struggling to fight against them, denying any guilt and claiming that the two alchemists had deserved it. He saw her then, watching him from her cell door and he froze. "Cassie!" He shouted her name and she couldn't help the flinch. "Cassie! CASSIE!" Cassidy moved back into her cell as her brother screamed louder and louder. She felt the tears sting at her eyes and she returned to her cot, covering her ears to try and drown out the noise of her brother's screams. She could hear the pain in his voice as his voice got even louder and she blinked, the first of her silent tears slipping past her lashes. They deserved this, but Cassidy knew that her brother was being taken from her. Taken to his death, and despite all the abuse he gave her, that thought ripped her apart. She would be truly alone.

Cassidy didn't know how long she sat there, hugging her legs and softly crying into her knees but from the stiffness in her limbs, she could have guessed that it had been hours. The area had a deathly stillness about it after her brother had left, and that just served to make her cry harder. She didn't know what time it was, or how long she'd sat crying, but there was an explosion that left a ringing in her ears and she cowered up on the bed as the outside wall of her cell smashed, sending shards of brick and a cloud of dust into the room. She looked up when people came in. A woman, an alchemist if the chalk in her hand was anything to go by. By the woman's side was James, and Cassidy was on her feet within moments, staring at him with shock and hope. Was it really him?

James moved to her and cupped her cheek. "Evening." He said with a smirk, leaning down to claim her lips with his own. She returned his kiss but it was short and he pulled away before she wanted him to. He grinned at her and took her hand, running his other hand through his dark curls to shake free the dust. "Come. We're breaking you out and the guards will be here any minute now."

Cassidy nodded and followed him out, glancing back at the cell as she left. "James. My brother, we need to find him. They'll kill him if we don't try to stop them."

* * *

><p>James had agreed to help her but by the time they found where Raul was being taking Cassidy had a growing feeling of dread. She raced in front of James and his alchemist friend to where her brother was and when she turned the corner, she saw him. He looked up and caught her eye, giving her a sad smile just as the guns roared and Cassidy screamed. She tried to race to him, but a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. She watched her brother's body drop, watched the blood as it sprayed the wall behind him and watched the deep red form a puddle around her brother's lifeless face. She screamed again and was pulled from the street, regardless of her attempts to fight it.<p>

James refused to let her go despite her kicking and screaming and eventually she just collapsed against him, sobbing so hard that she was genuinely concerned that her throat would tear. Her chest ached and tightened around the pain and whenever she closed her eyes she could see him. She could see Raul lying there, his cold and glassy eyes locked on hers, the hole through his skull and the blood that poured from the wound and seeped past his parted lips. She clutched onto James' shirt and felt her knees go weak. She was aware that James was talking but she couldn't hear a word of it.

She felt herself getting lifted and soon was in James' arms but she couldn't stop her crying and instead just buried her face into his neck and choked on her grief. She soaked his shift but they were moving and when she finally calmed enough to look up the three of them were boarding a train. She wiped her eyes, but continued to cry regardless. "James..." She flinched at how weak and scratchy her own voice sounded. "James, where are we going?" She asked softly as he sat down and sat her on his lap, the alchemist sitting across the table from them.

"We're leaving the country. They'll be looking for us. This is the best way. You just get some rest Cassidy, I'll keep you safe now." He said softly, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I'll always keep you safe."

* * *

><p>Alphonse sat with a frown, his hand in Winry's, as Edward explained things to him. Ed had come back from work with Roy and Hughes. The two older men where in the kitchen, both having a celebratory drink of whiskey as Edward told his younger brother what had happened at the office. Edward started by explaining the attack on Sullivan and then the meeting with the Fuhrer. Roy and Maes came back into the living room just as Edward was moving on to tell his brother that he was now a part of the Intelligence team and the blonde met Roy's eyes over Al's shoulder. Edward stood up and moved to Roy with a smile, before leaning up to kiss the older man and tasting the alcohol on Roy's lips.<p>

He wasn't back to normal yet. The nightmares still clung to him at nights and he would still take a while to become fully comfortable with Roy touching him, but he would get better. He would learn how to cope and he would recover. All that mattered was that he was safe, as were his brother and Winry and everyone else that he cared about. He could be with Roy now and everyone that he cared for were nothing but supportive of the taboo relationship he had with his former commanding officer.

* * *

><p>Edward stood over the prone form that lay in the bed. His skin was splashes of red, white and charred black from the burns that covered his chest and neck. He knew at the sight of Sullivan, that the man would die and yet he couldn't feel the slightest twinge of guilt. He deserved it. Edward watched as the man regained consciousness enough to look at Edward, he saw the fear and the hate flash behind those eyes and the thought that this sick bastard still believed those things about him made Edward even more sure that there was nothing that could be done to change the man. He was beyond all hope.<p>

"I hope you enjoyed what you did to me. I hope it was worth all this pain." Ed muttered, waving his hand over the man's body. "You know that you won't survive the damage that Roy's done. You'll never get the chance to touch me again, or to go after those that I love." Edward turned from the man then, and moved to leave but stopped when he heard the laugh from behind him.

"Oh Fullmetal, we both know that I can survive this. The hospital has healing alchemists that are on their way this very moment." Edward glared back at the charred looking man that lay in the bed, clearly in agony. "They'll heal me and I'll make you and that Mustang prick pay for this." Sullivan smirked, and the whole thing was just wrong. The way that the burnt and melted looking skin pulled at damaged muscle to upturn one corner of the man's lip made Edward feel sick. "I wonder if that brother of yours will scream as you did. But I'll let you know this, whore. It was worth it, you know as well as I do how much I enjoyed your kicking and screaming."

Edward turned away again, and focused on his breathing, forcing down the bile that stung the back of his throat. The antiseptic smell of the hospital caught in his throat when he took a deep breath and made him want to gag on the taste. "It still turns me on just thinking about how much you writhed beneath me."

Edward closed his eyes and heard the door open. He only opened his eyes and blinked away the wetness that clouded his vision when a gentle hand touched his arm. He met Roy's gaze and then watched the look turn cold as he flicked his eyes over the man in the bed. "You're wrong, Sullivan. You won't survive. You won't ever touch Ed again, and you certainly won't get near his brother."

"Oh yeah?" Sullivan said with a laugh that made Ed shiver. "What makes you so sure? You going to protect them just like you protected him? You saw what I did to him!"

"Enough!" Roy shouted it, glaring at the man and then slipping his hand into Ed's; who stood with his eyes to the floor and his back to Sullivan. "You may have tortured and tormented him. You may have done some evil things to him and you may have even come close to breaking him. But you failed. Edward is strong. He's the strongest person I have ever known and you will not be the end of him. He has done things and been places that you could only ever hope to dream of doing. He's going to get through this, because he's strong and he has so many people that love him. But you won't. You'll die here." Roy said, and with one snap of his fingers, Roy let the small flame burn for a moment, smirking at Sullivan's flinch.

He didn't keep the flame alive though. As his alchemy was triggered, Roy then pulled the oxygen away from Sullivan, suffocating him and leaving no evidence that he had even been there. He watched as the man died and then turned to Ed, letting the oxygen levels return to normal. Roy reached up and brushed gloved fingers along Ed's cheek, his thumb catching a tear as it dropped off of Ed's lashes. "He'll never touch you again. You're safe Edward and you will get through this." Roy said softly, letting go of Ed's hand just to take it again with his other hand as he turned and moved them both from the room.

The healing alchemists would come, but they would be too late. They would find Sullivan lying in the bed, but they would assume that he had died from his wounds. Roy led Edward out of the hospital, hand in hand and took him to the car that he'd parked by the road. "Get in. I'll take you home."

* * *

><p>Ed wriggled delightfully beneath him as he trailed soft feather-like kisses down the column of his throat. He held the younger man's arms above his head with one hand – pinning them down on the pillow, as he mercilessly kissed and nipped at soft flesh. Ed tried to push closer to Roy's body but was unsuccessful as Roy shifted away with a small smirk, teasing the blonde. Ed let out a small whimper and opened his eyes to glare at Roy. It didn't last long before his gaze turned pleading and Roy leaned over and claimed Ed's already swollen mouth with his own. He pressed their bodies together and was rewarded with a low needy moan from Ed, as their naked crotches rubbed together.<p>

Roy kept his hand on Ed's wrists, but they both knew that he could break free if he really tried, and Roy brushed his other hand down to wrap around both their erections as their skin was pushed together. He claimed Ed's mouth again, slamming his lips into the blonde's as his need took on a more desperate nature. He swallowed Ed's moan of pleasure as he worked his hand up and down them and Roy nibbled on Edward's bottom lip before tracing his kisses down the blonde's neck and finding that sensitive spot at Ed's earlobe that he knew drove the blonde wild.

Roy still had problems believing it. He had watched Edward move from a stubborn and angry teen into this brilliantly strong man. He had watched the fear and uncertainty fade as Edward became more sure of himself and he had watched the guilt leave when the blonde was able to retrieve his brother's body again. Roy couldn't remember the exact moment that he realised his feelings for Ed had changed from the protective urge to keep Edward safe and as far from harm as he could to this admiration and love. He didn't know what to do with himself when he was apart from Edward. The blonde filled his every thought and finally understood why Maes was always going on about how great Gracia and Elicia were. Roy could now say that he truly understood love.

Edward tilted his head back with a low moan that fueled the burning ache below Roy's stomach. Ed was breathing heavily with his lust and he wriggled deliciously again, making Roy smirk. Edward was growing frustrated with his need for a release but Roy wanted to savour this sight for a moment longer. He finally relented in moving his hand from their lengths and around behind Edward to prepare him when the blonde moaned his name. The way he had lowly moaned the word Roy made the dark-haired man's resolve crumple and his need and want burned hotly.

Roy made sure that Ed found his release first, watching as the moment hit the blonde and how his lids fluttered closed as his lips parted in a groan of sheer bliss. He felt the blonde tremble beneath him and he felt Ed tighten around him, pushing him over the edge too. He rode out the moment and then moved to Ed's side, his breathing coming out in pants as his body forced itself to feel normal sensations again. Roy reached out and brushed sweat-damp blonde locks from his lover's face as Ed lay beautifully beside him. The blonde turned and golden eyes found his and Edward claimed a gentle, almost chaste kiss from Roy. An action that contradicted what they had just done with how innocent it was.

"I love you Mustang." Edward said softly, blinking sleepily. Roy knew that the blonde was tired, but Edward was constantly fearful of sleep now. Roy shuffled closer and wrapped his arm around Ed's waist and placed a kiss on his bare shoulder.

"I love you too, Ed. Get some sleep. I'm right here. I'll be at your side all night." Roy said softly, kissing him again. "I'll keep you safe, Edward. I'll always be here."


End file.
